


这个邪神一米高

by Pumpkin2



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Loki, Loki (Marvel)-centric, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 66,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin2/pseuds/Pumpkin2
Summary: 因为对空间宝石的误操作，Loki变成了孩子的模样，并且穿越到了Bucky的安全屋里。为了变回原样，他必须得想办法阻止英雄内战。原作向搞笑故事。
Relationships: Clint Barton & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. 今日天气，晴转邪神

1  
当那个孩子撞破天花板掉下来的时候，37号正在用枪托狂砸冬日战士的头。

他砸得很认真，认真到已经估算好了，最多再砸3下，冬兵就会彻底失去意识，成为一具任人摆弄的木偶，乖乖被他扛回九头蛇总部。

  
但很可惜，37号刚砸完第2下，甚至还没来得及抬起手臂为第3下蓄力，那个孩子就以9.8米每平方秒的加速度直坠而下，“砰”的一声正中他头顶。

  
平心而论，一个一米高、细皮嫩肉的男孩造成不了多少伤害，如果——他脑袋上没杵着两根尖犄角的话。

  
37号脑壳一阵刺痛，他就知道，在熊孩子满天飞的周日出任务，准没好事儿！

  
2  
Loki以为自己死了。毕竟，很少有人能在肆虐的时空乱流中生还。

  
不久前被空间撕裂的身体上还残留着强烈的疼痛感，他只是动了动手指，眼泪就要掉下来了。

  
而且，大概是穿越时空留下的后遗症，他总觉得眼睛也出了一些问题，不然……他看自己的手怎么总觉得这么小呢？

  
等等，似乎不止是手——他的胳膊、双腿，还有软软细嫩的肚脐眼都变得好小……

  
“卧……槽——！”

  
Loki爆发出一声惊叫，然后他绝望地发现，自己连声音也变成了稚嫩的孩童腔。

  
险些被砸晕的Bucky刚刚醒转过来，就听到了这么不文明的词汇。三观超正的前前咆哮突击队成员仔细地打量着从天而降的邪神，挠了挠头。

  
“小弟弟，刚刚那个词是脏话，小孩子不可以讲的。”  
  
小你妹啊！Loki在心中一阵狂吼。

  
不对，为什么他浑身上下唯一的衣物竟然是头盔啊！  
一米高的邪神的小心脏再也无法承受更多的打击，他眼前一黑，便晕了过去。


	2. 外表看似小孩，智慧却异于常人的邪神Loki，今天也在为五岁小孩的身体本能绝望

1  
Bucky从松动的地板下扯出逃生用的背包，将五斗柜上的日记本、印有美国队长头像的棉质背心、还有他最喜欢的那双浣熊拖鞋……一股脑儿都塞了进去。

  
然后他犹豫了两秒，又抓起了餐桌上那半个没吃完的李子。

  
这里已经不安全了，他必须寻找一个新的安全屋，只是……

  
Bucky将目光投向沙发，有些微妙地盯着毯子下那个爱说脏话的小家伙。

  
之前发生的一切有点超出了他的认知范围。

  
他知道自己快一百岁了，因为九头蛇的关系和社会有些脱节，他直到昨天还以为自动售货机里面藏了个人，取完饮料都会说声谢谢。

  
只是他没想到，在这个时代还能发生天上掉孩子这种夸张的事，难道他真的太落伍了？

  
Bucky觉得事情有些复杂。

  
比“他是谁，他从哪儿来，又要到哪里去”还复杂千百倍。

  
他该把这个孩子送到警察局吗？还是孤儿院？

  
如果他不是个在逃的世界级通缉犯，这俩或许都是个好选择。

  
还是干脆丢在出租屋里，等房东来处理？

  
不行，这也太不厚道了。

  
Bucky叹了口气。如果现在是在漫画里，他怀疑自己的脑袋一定在冒烟了。

  
2  
在Bucky大脑当机的时候，小小邪神的眼睫毛抖了两下，他睁开了眼睛。

  
首先迅速确认一下周围的环境，紧接着，Loki抬起一只小短手，嫌弃地瞅了两眼，然后他对准自己肉乎乎的胳膊，狠狠地掐了上去——“嘶——”

真疼！

  
奥丁在上，看来这一切真的不是梦。

  
3  
Bucky回过神儿来的时候，看到的就是这样的场景。

他松了一口气，一边庆幸自己终于不用再思考了，一边又有些为难。他活了这么多年，和小孩相处的日子一只手就数得出来。

  
他该用什么语气跟这孩子讲话呢？声音太大会不会吓到他？需不需要用叠字呢？蹲下来会不会显得更有亲和力一点？

  
Bucky组织了一下语言，正准备问这个孩子姓啥叫啥，家住哪儿，家里几口人，房子多大，用上彩电了吗，多久能吃一次肉肉之类的……面前的小家伙突然就开口了。

  
他摇摇晃晃地从沙发上站了起来，还不忘用白嫩的小手遮住重点部位，嘟着嘴扬起下巴，绿色的眼睛里闪着高傲的光。

  
“那边的蝼蚁，给本神拿件衣服来！”

  
Bucky脑中“嗡”的一声。

  
完了，连灵长类动物和昆虫都分不清，看来这孩子是个傻的。

  
该不会是掉下来的时候砸到了脑袋？无论如何，他都算是救了自己一命，那自己是不是该对他的变傻负责？

  
Bucky突然觉得肩上的担子更重了。

  
4  
Loki在沙发上等了半天，那个长得像浣熊的大个子还在原地发呆，他终于有点不耐烦了。

  
于是他往前迈了一步，准备屈尊亲自去找件衣服来，可大概是还没习惯骤然变小的身体，一不留神竟踩空了，眼前的世界突然就颠倒了过来——“啪”的一声，小小的邪神摔倒在了地板上。

  
额头上的疼痛感刺激着神经，Loki本能地有些想哭。虽然灵魂还是那个1000岁的灵魂，但由于身体变成了小孩，他绝望地发现，情绪竟然有些不受他的控制了，因受伤而产生的委屈感一股脑儿地涌上心间，他“哇”的一声哭了出来。

等等……1000岁的神大声哭也太丢人了，眼泪你快给我收回去！

  
Bucky跑了过来，手忙脚乱地扶起了满脸是泪的小家伙，他伸出右手，轻轻地抹去男孩的眼泪。

  
“给、给你果果，你别哭了！”Bucky慌忙掏出之前那半个李子。

可小小的邪神只是瘪了瘪嘴，抽泣着挤出一句带着哭腔的话语。  
“我、我才没有哭！是眼睛在下雨！”  
  
多么充满童心的比喻呀。

  
Bucky感觉自己的心都要融化了。


	3. 别担心

1  
冬日战士发誓，他会带走那个“小哭包”，纯粹是因为害他变傻的责任感所致。

  
当然，如果硬要说，也有一点儿是因为他想到了曾和Steve一起养过的那只短毛猫。

  
黑毛，绿眼睛，一副拽呼呼的样子，不得不说，这个孩子和“鱼钩”（那只猫的名字）像极了。

  
哦，他们连炸毛的样子都特别像。

  
他是不是也喜欢金枪鱼罐头？

  
离开29号安全屋的路上，Bucky这样想。

  
他决定待会去买点金枪鱼沙拉。

  
2  
寻找一个新的安全屋是项异常辛苦的工作。

  
首先，你必须仔细筛选安全屋的周边环境，确保有一条能及时逃跑的路线。

  
其次，房东事儿不能多，为人冷漠，对你爱搭不理，从来不关心你私生活的那种是上选。

  
最后，这间安全屋的房租不能太高……

  
“如果能再便宜50欧元就最好了？”

  
Bucky掂了掂扁得“前胸贴后背”的钱包，觉得自己就是一个大写的“穷困潦倒”。

30号安全屋的房东叹了口气，五官挤在一起。

Bucky咽下口水，哦，看来还是太勉强了。

  
善解人意的冬日战士耸耸肩，“不行也没事，我就是随口……”

  
“当然可以。”

嗯？

  
冬日战士的耳朵竖了起来。

  
30号房东的眼神温柔得能掐出水来，他望向Bucky身后，准确点说，是Bucky背后。那里趴着一个昏睡的黑发男孩。

  
他睡得很沉，肉嘟嘟的小手环绕在Bucky脖子前，右手拇指还噙在嘴里，不时吸上两下，在梦的世界里，他或许正在布丁的海洋中遨游呢。

  
“单亲爸爸带孩子的辛苦我是了解的，如果有什么需要，你随时可以找我，我就住在9层，你们楼下。”

  
房东将一张名片插进Bucky外套的口袋里，便挥手离去了。

  
Bucky犹豫地张开口，过长的反射弧终究让他慢了一步。

  
“……啊？”

  
“我不是……我没有！”

  
3  
Loki醒过来了，带着满腔怒火和羞愤。

  
这次真不怪小王子小心眼，如果你是个魅力十足、帅气满分的千岁直男（好吧，也可能是千岁弯男），一觉醒来却发现自己穿着一件印有长发公主、白雪公主、灰姑娘、小美人鱼……几乎所有迪士尼小公主的镂空蕾丝睡裙，你也会崩溃的。

  
它甚至是粉色的！

  
如果不是碍于面子，他一定会尖叫的。

  
于是他尖叫了。

  
反正他现在看上去只有5岁，5岁的邪神或许也没那么在乎面子。

  
4  
Bucky不是故意把金枪鱼沙拉丢到那孩子脸上的。  
他只是被突然响起的声音吓到了，他以为自己听到了“调试”开始时的提示声。

  
在九头蛇总部，每当那些坏家伙觉得他又做出了什么出格的行为，或者单纯只是想“欣赏”他被电击时扭曲的表情时，那个尖利的提示声总会响起。

  
然后就是深深烙印在脑海中的步骤：坐上洗脑机、咬好护齿套，开通电源……

  
紧接着，就是无止尽的疼痛。

  
每“调试”一次，Bucky便感觉自己离“自己”更远了一点。

  
再“调试”多少次，他的灵魂就会彻底迷失，变成一个任人摆布的提线木偶？

  
Bucky不知道。

  
但他知道，自己不想这样。

  
5  
Loki本来打算说脏话的。

  
用他游历各地、博览群书，千年来积累下的骂街词汇之精华，经九界最灵活的银舌头所修饰，锻造出惊世骇俗、出口便能让对方懊悔没戳聋自己的超级无敌究极体脏话。

  
但他刚张开嘴就闭嘴了，不是因为思想境界突然提高，意识到小孩子说脏话会造成不良的社会影响……而是因为对面的“大个子”突然瞳孔失焦，浑身颤抖了起来。

  
而他只看了一眼，就明白发生了什么。

  
在奥丁回答“No”，他掉下彩虹桥，被猛烈的时空风暴撕裂身体，被灭霸施以精神和肉体的双重折磨后，他也有过类似的症状。

  
PTSD。

  
创伤后应激障碍。

  
地球人似乎是这样称呼此类症状的？

  
鬼使神差，Loki镇定地抹掉脸上的沙拉酱，一把抓住了“大个子”的手。  
“别担心，你现在很安全。没有人能伤害你。”  
用稚嫩的童声说出这种安慰话，总觉得不太可靠呢。  
可Loki还是重复了一遍。  
“别害怕，你现在很安全，没有人能伤害你。”


	4. 大块头与小豆丁

1  
这是Bucky逃离九头蛇以来睡得最安稳的一晚，他甚至梦到了很久很久以前，那时，他还记得微笑是什么感觉。

  
约会、派对、笔挺的军装、深夜扒过的火车和5美分一个的热狗，哪怕是打场群架或争吵……一切都很让人愉快。

  
还有那个和他形影不离的金发少年。

  
那家伙虽然不是个小豆丁，可没比豆丁高多少，瘦弱的身体一根小拇指就能推倒。

  
但Bucky却无法说他弱小，因为勇气若能用容器度量，他的气概比大海更宽广。

  
“Bucky！快来呀！”

  
他站在山坡上招手，在他身后，破晓的微光正冲破黑暗的禁锢铺洒向地面，就像他永不言弃、敢于抗争的灵魂。

  
他叫Steve，他是Bucky最重要的人。

  
2  
Bucky睁开眼睛。

  
他发现自己躺在沙发旁边的地板上，脑袋下面塞着揉成了一团的外套。

  
肚子上盖着一块布，从印花来判断是电视机罩子。  
窗外，一弯月牙孤零零地挂在天幕中，苍白的月光清冷又凄凉。

  
Bucky突然就清醒了。

  
他想起来了，这里是30号安全屋，这里没有Steve。  
Bucky深吸了一口气，有种说不出来的感觉，就好像他刚刚被填满的心又被抽空了，随之而来的是深不见底的失落。

  
可突然，耳边传来一声带着奶味的呓语。

  
就在Bucky右侧，沙发角落的阴影里，小小的团子吧唧着嘴翻了个身，一只光洁的小脚丫从沙发边滑了下来，正好耷拉在Bucky鼻子上面。

  
有股肥皂的味道，Bucky想。

  
居然还记得洗脚，看来这个孩子也不是特别傻。

  
3  
新的安全屋、新的室友，新的生活出现了一些变化。  
那天之后，Bucky还是照常出门，散步、买菜、去博物馆，在一堆剪报中拼凑着过去的记忆。但一切都变得不太一样了。

  
房间里多了一把勺子，一只儿童牙刷，一套绿色的小衣服，还有一只玩具鸭。

  
为了避免不良影响，Bucky减少了说脏话的次数；做饭时，他不再随便糊弄，开始用心思考营养均衡等问题。

  
Bucky在附近一家超市找到了工作，每天一大早就赶到超市门前，将新到的货物搬进货仓，偶尔还帮老板理理货。

  
对于这个异乡人，老板本身是有些排斥的，但很快，Bucky就靠着“左手一台冰箱、右手一台洗衣机，一溜小跑跑进货仓”的过人力气深深抓住了老板的心。

  
而且不知为何，自从他把小豆丁带来超市过一次后，老板对他越发地友好了，下班时经常会塞给他一些零食，让他带回家去。

  
生活开始变得有节奏感，开始变得更像是生活。

  
修理炸裂的水管时，有人能递来一条毛巾；深夜因噩梦而惊醒时，他不再是孤身一人；回家时，屋里总亮着灯。

  
不经意间，Bucky竟然开始习惯有人等待的感觉。  
可美好的事物总是转瞬即逝，于是短暂的平静过后，报应再次找上门来。

熙熙攘攘的街道上，Bucky拎着豆丁点名要吃的黑布林，心脏快速跳动起来。

  
种种迹象表明，不远处那个报刊亭的老板不太对劲。

  
4  
Loki按下遥控器，从小猪佩奇调到了新闻频道，然后他没好气地拎起一只小黄鸭，将它扔到了房间另一头。房东大妈终于走了，他不用再伪装成傻兮兮的幼童了。

  
小小的邪神不屑地“啧”了一声，他不明白，那个大块头明明在大多数事情上都显得迟钝又愚蠢（他甚至连无线网络都不会连！），为什么偏偏在照顾孩子这种事上如此上心，出门买个菜都要叫房东大妈看一下他，他又不是五岁小孩！

  
Loki愤怒地咬碎一块儿童字母小饼干，突然意识到他现在的确才五岁，不禁有些泄气。

  
这些天来，邪神一直在研究自己的身体状况。他发觉无论是身体素质还是魔法，他都完全“退化”到了四五岁时的水平，连变出一团小小的火焰都要花上好半天。

  
Loki猜测，自己“变小”多半是空间宝石操作不当造成的。空间本就是时间的另一种表现形式，何况无限宝石象征着至高的规则，因错误操作而造成范围时间逆转也不是不可能的。

  
想到这里，Loki不禁又骂起了Thor，在心中怒戳Thor小人一万次。要是他肯把空间宝石交给自己操作，绝对不会发生这样的意外。

  
Loki无奈地叹了口气，他现在比一个普通人类强不了多少，在找到宝石变回原样之前，就算再不愿意，他也只能勉为其难寄住在这个凡人家里了，而且不知为何，他竟然不太讨厌这个凡人？

  
难道是因为他也是黑发绿眼，并且颜值很高？

  
Loki一边思索一边瞟向电视，当他看清楚新闻上正在播放的内容时，他心中警铃大作。

“全球通缉爆炸案凶手——冬兵。”

  
Loki迅速站了起来，摸向腰间的小刀，他这么紧张不是因为在电视屏幕上看到大块头的脸，而是因为——房间里进来了一个人。

  
全副武装的美国队长缓步走进客厅，看到Loki时惊讶地“咦”了一声。

  
“你……你是Bucky的孩子？”

  
等等。

  
这个美国大兵为何一脸受伤的表情啊！


	5. 小小邪神的中庭观察日志——论中庭人的口嫌体正直

  
1  
“你……你是Bucky的孩子？”

  
狭小的安全屋里，Steve的声音在回荡。

  
那一瞬间，Loki的白眼差点儿没翻到天花板上。  
……哈？

  
你才是凡人的孩子呢！你全家都是凡人的孩子！

  
邪神甚至都没刻意掩饰脸上的嫌弃，他眉毛一皱，包裹着银舌头的恶毒小嘴巴就准备开始“突突突”了——变小也改变不了他出色的骂街技能。

  
“愚……”

  
等等。

  
Loki抬起眉毛，瞧瞧美国大兵这个受伤的表情，他似乎……很介意问题的答案？

  
不仅如此，邪神的余光扫向大兵颤抖的嘴唇——他在慌张。

  
敌人的慌张就是自己的快乐，邪神从不介意多来一点快乐。

  
于是，碧绿的小眼珠子滴溜溜一转，他就又有了鬼主意。

  
……

  
Steve听见那孩子大叫了一声“鱼”，就突然安静了下来。善良的大兵思索了一下，估摸着他大概是饿了。  
可到哪儿弄吃的去呢？

  
美国队长向来不擅长照顾小孩，尽管他很讨小孩喜欢，他这辈子唯一养过的生物是Bucky曾捡回的那只短毛猫，那甚至不能算是养，因为喂猫和铲屎的工作基本都是Bucky在做，他只是偶尔撸撸那只猫。

  
想到这里，Steve突然觉得心口暖暖的，他蹲下身子，伸手揉了揉那孩子的脑袋，哟，这手感也挺像猫毛的。

  
“别害怕，叔叔不是坏人。”

  
呵，Loki在心中翻了个白眼，坏人都这样说。

  
“叔叔只是想问你一个问题，你的爸爸是Bucky吗？”  
小孩张开粉嘟嘟的嘴，奶声奶气地摇了摇头。

  
“不是哒……”

  
狂喜爬上了Steve的脸，他甚至想握紧双拳，跳起来大喊一声“Yes！”，但这个想法转瞬即逝。

  
因为男孩突然甜甜地笑了起来。

  
“我的爸爸叫James Barnes。”

  
………

  
哗啦啦。

  
咦，谁的心碎了一地？

  
2  
Bucky三步并两步，顺着公寓后墙的排水管往上爬。  
搬来的头一天他就踩过点了，这个位置是死角，不仅摄像头拍不到，行人也很少，只用11步他就可以到达安全屋西面的窗子口。

  
刚数到11，Bucky便扣住了窗子沿。

  
他悄无声息地翻进屋内，看到了一个意料之外的身影。

  
Steve站在那里，穿着深蓝色的紧身制服，他的肌肉和两年前一样饱满有致，充斥着力量感。

  
Bucky感觉自己的心跳骤然加快，他愣愣地盯着那个男人，直到他转过身来，然后，便是难熬的沉默。  
先开口的当然是Steve。

  
“你认得我吗？”

  
Bucky感觉喉咙里涩涩的。

  
“你是Steve，”

  
不。

  
“我在博物馆看过你的介绍。”  
不是这样的。

  
你应该说出真相，说你想起来了。  
这会害了他。

  
他很强大，不会有事的。

  
可上次他就差点死了，差点被我杀死。

  
那不是你的错。

  
所有人都认为是我的错！

  
不然……为何连维也纳的事也要算在我头上？  
  
“我知道你有点紧张，你也有理由紧张，”Steve顿了一下，直视Bucky的双眼。

  
“但你在撒谎。”

  
  
3

“我要的黑布林呢？”

  
Loki甩了甩手中的小黄鸭（美国队长刚刚把它捡回来了），语气颇有些不满。

  
他讨厌别人忽视他，更讨厌别人一边忽视他一边打情骂俏。上一个这样干的人是Thor，他脑袋、下巴和渗血的小腹都品尝到了代价。

  
Loki皱起眉头，试图表现得生气一点，尽管由于声音太嗲，这只能让他显得委屈巴巴。

  
“你答应过只要我乖乖喝牛奶就买黑布林回来的！”

  
Loki的声音将Bucky拉回现实，他往Steve身后望了望。小孩好好地坐在沙发上，目光交汇时还朝他撅了撅嘴。

  
Bucky的心突然就被内疚填满了。

  
“对不起，我好像把它丢到小巷里了。”

  
4  
Steve面色复杂地看着Bucky将一双小皮鞋套在Loki肉嘟嘟的小脚上，然后他捏住两根细细的鞋带，动作娴熟地打了一个蝴蝶结，活像一个颇具经验的家庭主夫。

  
“维也纳的事情不是我干的，我现在不干那种事了。”  
Bucky看了Steve一眼，迅速收回视线，将一个墨绿色的书包套在小孩背上，那书包足有三分之二个豆丁那么大，Bucky不得不收紧绑带，将它固定在Loki肚子上。

  
“我相信你。”

  
Steve毫不犹豫地点了点头，“但那些认为是你的人来了，他们不会留活口，即使……”Steve瞅了黑头发的小孩一眼，他总觉得这孩子看他的眼神怪怪的，就像在看一只毛毛虫或是从鞋底抠下来的什么东西，“即使你带着孩子。”

  
天哪，Steve知道现在情况紧急，可他真想问问这孩子是Bucky和谁生的。

  
耳机里传来的声音打断了他的思绪，“队长，我是Sam，德国特种部队上楼顶了。”

  
5  
“你把我从河里救了出来，为什么？”

  
Steve斟酌了半天，还是决定先拉近关系，再探究“孩子他妈是谁”这个问题。

  
Bucky抽下左手手套，露出银白色的机械手。

  
“我不知道。”

  
“你知道！”

  
Steve突然放大声音，吓得Loki后退了一步。

  
怎么搞的？这俩小情侣还闹起脾气来了？

  
邪神还没来得及露出鄙夷的表情，一个从天而降的黑色球状物就让他汗毛倒竖——是手雷。

  
“砰——！”

  
“砰——！”

  
电光火石之间，Bucky和Steve对视一眼，迅速将两枚手雷击飞到窗户外。

  
两名全副武装的士兵踢破窗户跳了进来。

  
Bucky举起左手，替队长挡住一名士兵的子弹；Steve砸下盾牌，将冲向Bucky的士兵打倒在地。

  
Loki缩在角落里，他这下算是看出来了，这俩人嘴上说着不要，身体却很正直嘛。

  
他们配合默契的就像多年的老搭档……不，简直就是老夫老妻！

  
解决了两个敌人，Steve和Bucky再度对视，不约而同地将目光投向Loki。

  
“这里太危险了。”Steve说。

  
Bucky点了点头，快步走向Loki，一只手拎住了他的衣领，然后轻声在小孩耳边说。

  
“豆丁，数到三，就拉开降落伞包。”

  
嗯？

  
拉开什么？

  
Loki正准备询问，双脚却突然离了地，伴随着一股巨力，他小小的身体像铅球一样被丢出窗外。

  
“卧槽槽槽槽槽槽槽——————”

  
在初升的朝阳下，小小的邪神尖叫着向下坠去，直到一顶橙色的降落伞在他身后张开。  
  
Bucky转过头，发现Steve正一脸惊恐地看着他，有些不好意思地挠了挠头。

  
“让你见笑了，没教育好，这孩子就是爱讲脏话。”

  
等等，这不是问题的关键吧？你刚才丢出去的是个孩子啊！


	6. 黑豹的烦恼，邪神的困扰，猎鹰的没头脑

1  
黑豹是草原上最杰出的猎手，它们的优点就是耐心，懂得隐蔽在暗处，伺机而动。

  
特查拉现在就隐蔽在天台角落，盯着对面那栋高耸入云的大楼，默默地磨着爪子。

  
他知道他的爪子是振金做的，切割钢板比撕纸还容易，可他就是想磨。

  
如果是你即将手刃杀父仇人，你可能比他更急切。

  
漫长的等待终于有了结果——德国特种部队冲进大楼后不久，一个身影就从目标房间里飞了出来，速度极快，就好像是被丢出来的。

  
一连串凄厉的叫喊声后，橙色的降落伞逆着光在空中展开，让人看不清伞下的情况，风鼓起伞布，强大的阻力减缓了下落的速度，身影轻飘飘地落向特查拉所在的天台。

  
就在来人的鞋底即将踏上地面的前一秒，特查拉动了。

  
仿佛出膛的子弹，他漆黑的身影从角落里蹿了出来，尖利的爪子泛着光，拉出一道致命的银线，直冲降落伞的方向。

  
特查拉有绝对把握，在敌人出伞那一瞬间划破他的喉咙，如果……他心中那根理智的弦没有突然绷紧的话。  
等等，不太对劲。

  
特查拉在伞前刹住了，狐疑地盯着降落伞下那个人形的鼓包——以一个成年人的体型来说，这个鼓包未免太过矮小了。

  
没人跟他说过冬日战士是个侏儒，难不成九头蛇的实验还有使人缩水的功效？

  
特查拉犹豫了片刻，终于咬紧牙关，伸出爪子往下一划拉，橙红色的伞布便四分五裂了。

  
然后特查拉整个人都愣住了。

  
2  
重见阳光的时候，Loki正在哭，他发誓他绝不是故意的。

  
小孩的情绪远比成年人来得更加汹涌澎湃，一点点波动就会刺激泪腺、鼻腔和小嘴巴，难怪那些小屁孩一个个都跟坏掉的水龙头一样，“滴答滴答”，动不动就掉金豆豆。

  
邪神调整了半晌，才抽泣着擦掉遮掩视线的泪水，可他刚睁开眼，就看见五根黑黝黝的尖锐物体抵在他额前。

  
这是……爪子？

  
邪神往前一瞅——卧槽，一个通体黝黑的紧身衣男！他以为自己是名侦探柯南里的犯人吗？

  
Loki惊慌地往后退了两步，险些被降落伞的绳子绊倒，这个过程中，紧身衣男一动也不动，就好像被吓傻的人是他一样。

  
Loki这才注意到他脑袋上杵着俩猫耳，这些劳什子中庭人的穿衣风格总是难以捉摸。

  
猫耳紧身衣男突然开口了。

  
“你不是冬日战士。”

  
Loki眯起眼睛，轻呵一声。

  
不愧是身着紧身衣的男人，一句废话也说得振振有词。

  
“你是冬日战士的儿子。”

  
……

  
你们中庭人都tm是脸盲吗？

  
3  
特查拉其实有点慌。

  
这个孩子的出现就好像一桶从头浇落的冰水，将他肆意咆哮的怒火给浇熄了。

  
仇恨扎根在灰烬里，难以磨灭，但却骤然停止了生长，特查拉清醒地意识到，他刚刚差点儿把这个孩子给杀了。

  
一个无辜的、无知的孩童。

  
瞧瞧他眼角的泪痕，他该有多害怕啊。

  
而自己又做了些什么？

  
特查拉深爱父亲，他想要撕碎凶手的身体，用尖利的爪子贯穿他，抽筋拔骨，即使手染鲜血也在所不惜。  
可这和任由仇恨将自己吞噬不一样。

  
他不该被仇恨蒙蔽双眼。

  
说到底，冬兵只是九头蛇的武器，他动手时有没有自己的意志都不知道。

  
更何况……杀戮真的是唯一的解决办法吗？

  
绷紧的双肩突然放松了。

  
无论内心多么悲愤，他也无法当着一个孩子的面亲手杀死他的父亲。

  
作为一个国王，他是不是太过心软了？

  
特查拉蹲下身子，朝男孩招了招手，正准备柔声跟他说几句话，一阵破风声却突然钻进他耳朵里。

  
特查拉猛地往后一跃，一个棒状物擦着他的鼻尖砸向地面，平整的水泥地因冲击而迸裂开来，一根漆黑的铁棒钉在了他刚才站立的位置，尾部因惯性而来回摇摆。

  
特查拉抬起头，双手难以抑制地颤抖起来，仇恨再度泛滥，站在他面前的，正是他恨不得撕碎的冬日战士。

  
4  
“连无辜的稚子也不放过，为了抓住我，你们还真是不择手段。”

  
Bucky冷冷地瞪了特查拉一眼，继而看向地面上破碎的降落伞，伞布上的切口干净利落，如果这切口是落在豆丁身上……Bucky的眼神越发冰冷起来。

  
他往前迈了一步，伸出左手挡在Loki身前，面对特查拉作防御状。

  
特查拉突然有点懵。

  
等等，这个剧情发展不太对劲呀。

  
他是来杀死反派报仇雪恨的，为什么现在看上去……他反而更像是那个反派？

  
特查拉觉得有必要重申一下自己的来意，梳理清楚两人之间的正反派关系。

  
于是他清了清嗓子，准备说出那句经典台词——You killed my father。

  
但来自头顶的一连串枪响打断了他。

  
“Sam！”

  
看到战斗机朝Bucky和豆丁扫射，Steve焦急得鞋都快跑掉了。

  
这世界上最难能可贵的莫过于失而复得，他可不想再让Bucky从他眼前溜走，更何况现在还多了个赠品。  
想到这里，Steve脑海中不由得浮现出了和Bucky肩并肩走在沙滩上，背后还跟着一个小豆丁的场景。  
短短几分钟的工夫，Loki在Steve心中的身份已经从“某个女人和Bucky的孩子”省略成了“Bucky的孩子”。

  
重要性“蹭蹭”上升了两个段位。

  
5  
如果Loki知道美国大兵现在正在想些什么，他一定会出言讥讽Steve的爱太过迂腐，哪怕是在幻想中，也连牵Bucky的手都不敢，竟然还是肩并肩，呵。

  
可邪神现在只顾得上惊慌了，因为Bucky突然把他背了起来，像脱缰了的野马一样狂奔起来。

  
耳边风声呼啸，枪响、飞机坠落的焦糊味，还有特技表演一般的马路跑酷。

  
戏路好像突然串到了《速度与激情》或是《暴力街区》剧组。

  
Bucky徒手抢下一辆摩托，旋紧油门开始加速。

  
昏暗的隧道里，轮胎摩擦声和金属撞击声此起彼伏；半空中，猫耳紧身衣人和鸟人扭打在一起；身后，是穷追不舍的警车。

  
Loki的小心脏猛烈地跳动起来，他好想让大块头把他放下去，可他一句话也不敢说，以他现在这脆弱的心理素质，一

开口怕是要泪崩，这泪崩不要紧，就怕吓得尿一起崩。  
他堂堂阿斯加德王子、约顿海姆的正统君主，真崩了以后还怎么在九界混！

  
于是邪神只好咬紧自己的小乳牙，默念“现在一点儿也不可怕”，就在这时，Bucky突然转过头朝他说了一句。

  
“抓紧。”

  
……有种不详的预感？

  
等等！抓紧啥啊！

  
一个小圆片被丢上了隧道顶。

  
片刻后，巨大的冲击伴着震耳欲聋的轰鸣将Loki高高抛起。

  
“卧槽槽槽——我现在只是个孩子啊！”

  
失去意识之前，邪神发下毒誓，等到了安全的地方，立马让大块头好看！

  
嗯……或许等换了新裤子之后，再让这家伙好看吧……  
  
刺耳的警铃声在耳边呼啸，警车呈扇形包围过来。  
Steve挡开特查拉砸向Bucky的一爪，抬手示意大家停止进攻。

  
全身覆甲的战争机器从天而降，将手掌对准Bucky几人。冬日战士低头撇了昏迷过去的豆丁一眼，轻轻叹了口气。

  
他只是想找一个安静的地方安静地生活下去，就这么难吗？

  
“卧槽，队长，这娃是冬兵……”猎鹰的声音不合时宜地响了起来。

  
尴尬的潮红出现在Steve脸颊上：“别开玩笑了！Sam！这孩子不是我的！”

  
旁边的特查拉翻了个白眼，拜托，没人怀疑那是你的孩子！


	7. 关于我掉进了超级英雄窝那件事

1

如果你从昏迷中醒来，发现整个复仇者联盟的人都围在你身边，剑拔弩张、雄赳赳气昂昂地盯着你，那场景一定蛮可怕的。

尤其在你是个反派的时候。

Loki把眼睛悄悄睁开一条小缝，又迅速闭上了。

他现在有点慌，他遇到“如果”了。

不就是昏了个迷，怎么却好像是捅了超级英雄窝？

2

Loki一直觉得纽约那场大战复仇者们赢得挺不光彩的。

他们身为正派人士，一个个长得浓眉大眼的，打起架来却以多欺少。尤其是那个绿油油的大块头，甩人跟甩不郎鼓一样，把他迷人的俊脸一下又一下地往地上砸。

俗话说得好，打人不打脸，就算他是反派，大块头这么做也有点缺德吧？

……等等，Loki意识到了不对。

他好像不是个反派了，最起码外型上不是，他现在看起来最多五岁，复仇者再缺德也不至于围殴小孩吧？

Loki睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一张黑色的皮沙发上，复仇者们的确围在他身边，但既不凶神恶煞也没有剑拔弩张。

钢铁侠举着的不是掌心炮而是半个甜甜圈；黑寡妇没有拿着小刀却拿着两杯热牛奶；猎鹰瞪大了眼睛，饶有兴趣地打量着他；绿油油的大家伙现在既不绿也不大，还带着股科技宅特有的呆气……

所有人都盯着他，就像是在观赏什么珍稀动物。

3

第一个发现Loki醒来的是班纳博士，但他一句话也没有说，只是迅速又熟练地将求助的目光投向Tony，试图用眼神询问对方：“嘿，这孩子醒了，该怎么办啊？”

但眼神这种传信方式从来都不靠谱，Tony以为班纳是饿了，递给他了一个甜甜圈。

Natasha鄙视地瞥了两个大老爷们一眼，觉得果然还是得靠自己，于是她举起两杯热牛奶，舒展面部肌肉，尽可能温柔地张开口：“亲爱的，你想要加糖的牛奶还是加蜂蜜的呀？”

黑寡妇显然忘记了，温柔从来都不是她的强项，她硬挤出的笑容僵硬得像具石膏像，还是摔坏了的那种，吓得旁边的钢铁侠一哆嗦，差点儿成为第一个被甜甜圈噎死的人。

房间里陷入了尴尬的沉默，几位复仇者和1个豆丁神大眼瞪小眼。

尽管这些超级英雄们平日里上天入地、刀口舔血，敢和外太空的怪物对骂干架，可在面对一个眨巴着绿眼睛的小东西时，他们每一个人都是个大写加粗的“慌”。

4

“你们别吓着他了。”

Steve捧着一只玩具鸭走了过来，他看上去有些疲惫，连眼睛里的那抹蓝都变得黯淡了。

“应该把他交给菲尔的，神盾局有最专业的保姆，他们做的香蕉奶昔特别好喝，”Tony一口吞下剩下的半个甜甜圈，舔了舔手指，“再说了，这小鬼又不是个反派，被一群超级英雄围着有什么好害怕的。”

“Bucky还在这里，不能送走他，”Steve皱了皱眉，“他还这么小，亲人不在身边会害怕的。”

Tony叹了口气，将一个文件袋扔在桌上。

“如果你担心Bucky，担心这个孩子，你就应该签了它。”

Tony一脸恳切地看向Steve，“这样你还能带着孩子去美国的精神病院里看望他，而不是瓦坎达的监狱。”

5

在Steve和Tony就Bucky一事争论时，Loki抱着黑寡妇递给他的热牛奶，耷拉着两截葱段般白净的小腿，坐在沙发上思考神生。

Bucky被抓走了，在他被放回来之前，一根筋的美国大兵显然不会轻易放自己离开。

而 Loki现在的法力比一只魔法蚊子强不了多少，要逃跑简直比登天还难。

见风使舵是诡计之神的基本修养，在最初的慌乱过后，他迅速进入了“失去爸爸、孤单可怜的小孩子”角色，靠一个噙着泪花的可怜表情就让复仇者们放下了戒心，他们甚至和他聊起天来。

Sam和班纳绘声绘色地给他讲起了复仇者们拯救世界、痛扁邪恶反派的故事，Natasha则不断塞给他各种不同的零食。

当邪神不再被身份定义，像一个普通的人类小孩一样坐在沙发上，他其实还挺讨人喜欢的。

他“咯咯”的笑声和乖巧的表情几乎瞬间俘获了复仇者们的心。

但千万别被小小邪神的笑容蒙蔽了，事实上，他现在肺都快气炸了。

让他生气的原因有三：

一，Sam和班纳口中那个被痛扁的邪恶反派当然是他本人；（这不是废话么）

二，他发现在他昏迷的时候，某个人又给他换上了那条带蕾丝花边的粉色公主裙，他知道自己是该把裤子换掉，但就不能给他重新找一条裤子吗！天知道他费了多大劲才能忍住不尖叫出来。

至于“三”，那就更气人了。

光天化日、朗朗乾坤，伴随着一阵雷鸣，那个让他咬牙切齿的金发男神从窗户外跳了进来，Loki死死地盯着他，眼珠子都快瞪出来了。

他为什么会来这里？

他甚至还在笑。

他怎么好意思笑？

6

【钢制的锁链哗哗作响。

口枷死死地卡在邪神唇齿之间。

在宇宙魔方启动十几秒之后，变故发生了。

或许更早，但Loki记不清了。

他只记得天蓝色的时空通道突然就扭曲起来。

耳边是刺耳的嗡鸣声，身体被一股巨力拉扯，几乎要撕裂开来，Loki痛得想要尖叫，可坚固的口枷堵住了一切声音。

是宇宙魔方出了什么问题吗？

Loki想。

如果能解开口枷，他或许可以用魔法找到答案。

于是他求助地看向宇宙魔方另一端的Thor，却只看到一双愤怒的蓝眼睛。

“你做了什么？Loki！”

时空通道扭曲得更厉害了，几乎变成了一个巨大的漩涡，天蓝色的宇宙魔方就悬浮在漩涡眼，越来越亮。

在时空乱流将Loki卷到Bucky的安全屋之前，Thor正瞪着他。

Thor在质问他。

Thor以为一切只是邪神的又一个诡计。】

小小的邪神闭紧双眼，觉得委屈极了。


	8. 论神和人的脸盲程度

1

Thor并不知道以下哪种结局更令他悲伤。

（1）他的弟弟死了，作为一个英雄。

（2）他的弟弟还活着，却是个离经叛道的混蛋。

可当事情真正发生，Loki的身体在他怀里渐渐冰冷的时候，他才搞清楚自己想要的究竟是什么。

无论是欺瞒、诡计、刺向腹部的小刀还是永无止境的骗局……

只要你还活着，怎样都可以。

【我曾发誓守护九界，可九界中若没有你，一切还有什么意义？】

“轰隆隆”的雷鸣声中，Thor大步迈进窗户里，顺手拍掉了被撞碎的玻璃。他朝昔日的战友们露出一个大大的微笑，笑容如此灿烂，就好像是在掩饰什么。

“吾友们，我在插电的方盒子里看到了你们的消息，那些心怀叵测之徒妄图玷污你们的英勇，我绝不允许这样的事发生！于是我来了。”

如何忘记悲伤？

忙起来，忙起来就好了。

可忘记谈何容易？

【明明距离你逝去已过去好久，我却依然有种被你盯着的感觉，时时刻刻，如芒在背。】

Thor扭过头，发现真的有人正盯着他。

那个人坐在沙发上，他个子不高，有一头软软的黑色短发，宝石般碧绿的大眼睛正盯着他，视线中带着股熟悉的味道。

Thor咧嘴一笑。

“这小姑娘是谁家的？长得挺可爱呀！”

2

Loki翻了个白眼，这都是什么眼神儿和记忆？

你tm是金鱼吗！

虽然他早就猜到Thor不会记得他现在的长相，他甚至没有费心用魔法掩饰。毕竟阿斯加德没有相机，而距离他长这个样子的时代早已过去了1000年，但连自己弟弟的脸都记不住，还认错性别……

未免太过分了吧！

“我是带把的，谢谢。”

Loki越想越气，恶狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼，可来自一个粉嘟嘟小家伙的“恶狠狠”显然没有多大威慑力，Thor还以为Loki是在跟他挤眉弄眼，回了一个憨憨的笑容。

Tony乐了，朝美国队长那边努了努嘴，一副看热闹不嫌事儿大的表情。

Sam也咧着嘴，颇有助益地补充。

“哦，这孩子是Steve……”

“是Steve和他那位冬日之友的孩子吗？难怪看着有点眼熟！”Thor恍然大悟地拍了拍Steve的肩膀，露出一副“我懂得”的表情。

“我在插电的方盒子里看过讲述你们二位过往的剧目，真是情真意切，感人至深啊！”

？？？

Steve有点懵，他连忙摆手，脸红得像是熟透了的螃蟹壳一样。

“不、不是我的！”

Thor脸上闪过一丝同情。

“啊，真抱歉，但其实喜当爹也没什么不好的，这孩子还是挺可爱的……”

Sam和班纳对视一眼，捧腹狂笑起来。

Steve觉得自己跳进密西西比河也洗不清了。

Tony立即按下手机快门，如此好笑的场景怎能不拍下来？

只有Natasha十分冷静，瞬间发现了事情的关键——Thor并没有在意队长和冬兵都是男性的问题，甚至怀疑豆丁是他们的孩子。这说明——难道阿斯加德人的身体构造和地球人有所不同？

至于Loki，这位一米高的邪神此刻用力握紧双拳，几乎要将皮制的沙发抓烂。

不是，这世上就没有一个不脸盲的人吗？

他和冬兵哪里像？眼睫毛吗！

Loki觉得自己必须赶紧逃离这个鬼地方，再待下去，他小小的肺准得气炸。

3

在Bucky的心理评估开始之前，一个笑脸盈盈的工作人员要来把Loki领走。

邪神知道，这是软弱无能的中庭人对自己幼崽的一种保护，一种毫无用处、令人厌恶的保护。

大人们永远都觉得只要隐瞒真相就能阻止一切麻烦。

却不知道，当真相大白之时，这些隐瞒与欺骗将会造成更大的伤害。

他就是最好的例子，不是吗？

Steve将小黄鸭塞到Loki手上，勉强自己露出一个笑容。

“别担心，豆丁，你先跟这个阿姨玩上一会儿，我跟你爸爸很快就会去找你的。”

Loki轻哼了一下，强忍住翻白眼的冲动。

【该担心的是你自己吧？你的不安几乎要溢出双眼了。】

临走之前，复仇者们都弯下腰，跟小小的邪神告别，Natasha戳了戳他的脸，Sam还揉了揉他的头发，大家都笑得很开心，包括Thor——但Loki知道，这些善意都是给Bucky的孩子的，不是他。

Loki最后看了Thor一眼，跟着工作人员走出了房间。

他其实很想质问Thor——“你的弟弟被空间乱流卷走、生死未卜，为何你还能像个没事儿人一样在这里嘻嘻哈哈？”

可是他不敢问。

他怕听到自己不愿听到的答案。

如果，他是说如果。

在纽约事件之后，Thor真的不愿再信任他了，真的……

一点儿也不在乎他了呢？

4

工作人员牵着Loki的手穿过走廊。

几个人抱着厚厚的文件从他们身边跑过，然后很快消失在拐角。Loki扭过头，猜测心理评估已经开始了。

在30号安全屋时，他曾详细调查过大块头的资料。

美国队长的好友、前咆哮突击队成员、一个标准的正派角色——在坠入深渊后却沦为了九头蛇的杀人工具。

洗脑、人体改造，无休止的折磨、借他之手犯下的种种过错。

这些词汇勾起了Loki心底最黑暗的记忆，他感到恶心。

但更恶心的是，明知道冬兵是战争的受害者，是九头蛇的提线木偶，是不具备自己意识的工具……这些中庭人却依然想让他为罪恶负责。

难道你们就没有一丁点儿错吗？

为什么不早点儿去拯救他？

你们放任他被九头蛇折磨，到头来却要怪罪他成为九头蛇的武器，明知他的行为归咎于多种因素，此刻却打算只靠一场对话（所谓的心理评估）就决定他将何去何从，简直……

荒谬绝伦！

没来由的烦躁扰乱了Loki的思绪，他不由地停下脚步，牵着他的工作人员温柔地低下头。

“小弟弟，你累了吗？要不要休息一下？”

小小的邪神勾起嘴角，仰起头，圆滚滚的绿眼睛中闪着狡诈的光。

“不，该休息的是你。”

工作人员突然觉得眼皮变得好沉，脚底像踩了棉花一样轻飘飘的，困倦如潮水般袭来，剥夺了她的意识，她倚着墙滑了下去，瞬间进入梦乡。

Loki轻轻擦去额上的汗水，将小黄鸭放在工作人员身上。

“做个好梦，中庭人。”


	9. 短腿柯基与被操控的人

1

找到Bucky并不难。

寻物魔法几乎是Loki懂事后学会的第一个魔法，那只需要一件带有被寻者气息的物品——比如Loki身上这件破裙子，然后让魔力顺着气息延伸，不断地延伸，最终总能抵达被寻者的位置。

但要赶过去就很难了。

不是因为沿途有人把守，或是走廊里那些毫无死角的监视器实在烦人，而是因为……太短了。

Loki双手扶着墙，大口大口地喘着粗气。

这该死的5岁小孩身体——腿也太短了吧！

这真的是腿而不是两根白萝卜吗？

不过下了几层楼，就几乎要了邪神的小命，他从来没有如此怀念过……

怀念自己那“脖子以下全是腿”的1000岁傲人身材。

2

Bucky讨厌被束缚的感觉。

他的四肢被固定在座椅上，无法移动分毫，坚实而厚重的钢化玻璃围绕在他身侧，将他与自由隔绝开来。

封闭而狭小的空间，被禁锢着的自己，这与那黑暗刺骨的冷冻仓何其相似。

他记得他在仓内悲鸣的声音，记得攀附上他脸庞的冰霜，记得透彻心扉的寒冷，还有那只能眼睁睁看着……看着自己的身体不断杀戮，却无能为力的绝望。

九头蛇当他是武器。

神盾局当他是危险品。

普通人当他是通缉犯。

有着如此多的身份，可为何他还是弄不清楚自己究竟是谁？

“James，你不说话我没法帮你。”

心理评估师的声音低沉而沙哑，像深夜冰原上刮过的风，隔着玻璃钻进Bucky耳朵里，冬日战士睁大双眼，脑海中突然浮现出一个人。

他有一张坚实的臂膀，一头金子般绚烂的短发，一双比天空更清澈的眼睛……

在那个人眼中，他不是武器，不是危险品，更不是通缉犯，他只是……

“我的名字叫Bucky。”

Bucky抬起头，心情突然平复下来。

他只想当Bucky，一个普普通通的……自由的人。

他只希望别人呼喊这个名字。

3

Loki意识到不对劲。

自从美国大兵来到30号安全屋，一切都发生得太快，也太突然。他光是不断地接收信息、应对各种麻烦就用掉了所有精力，根本没时间思考事情的前因后果。

可现在，在这“腿短”造成的漫长奔跑中（说真的，叫奔跑都是客气，邪神现在的动作最多只能被称作是“蹦跶”），他有了充分的时间思考，也就瞬间察觉到了问题的关键。

最近一个月，大块头上午去小超市搬砖，下午就带他在公园里遛弯儿（Bucky坚称户外运动有益于婴幼儿的身心健康），中间买个巧克力甜筒或是棉花糖，夜晚则忙着被噩梦和PTSD侵袭……根本没时间去维也纳搞什么鬼爆破。

显然是有人在诬陷他。

可为什么诬陷他？

诬陷一个呆里呆气的前九头蛇特工有什么好处？

还炸死了一个国家的国王，这事情闹的太大了，不可能是九头蛇做的，他们犯不着为了一件武器就让自己暴露在全世界的搜捕中。

既然问题不是出在Bucky身上，那只可能出在和他有关系的人身上了……

邪神的眼神变得犀利起来。

Steve Rogers？

复仇者联盟？

思索间，世界突然陷入一片黑暗，邪神一愣，停下了脚步，走廊里的应急灯亮了起来。

然后他的目的地，不远处的那扇大门“轰隆”一声被击飞了。

4

冲动了。

太冲动了。

邪神缩在角落里，懊恼地摇了摇头。

变小后，他的魔力还不足正常状态的十分之一，再加上这具糟透了的身体——他引以为傲的小刀现在甩起来，唯一能弄伤的估计只有他自己的手腕。

凭良心说，他现在的战斗力约等于0.75只大白鹅，放在游戏里那就是主角一个大招能秒杀一茬的那种炮灰角色。

而他的对手呢？

小小的邪神咽下口水，在前面的门被击飞后，他亲眼看见几个身强体壮的士兵冲进了门内，再出来时就七零八落了。

一个明智的神从来不会主动打响必输的战斗。他现在撤退，然后远走高飞，养精蓄锐，恢复原本的身体，再想办法反攻阿斯加德才是正道。

可是……Loki叹了口气。

他可是个体面神，毕竟被大块头照顾了一些日子，都走到这儿了，好歹也去确认一下人家的死活吧？

实在不行，他还可以用最后的魔力隐身逃跑。

小小的邪神犹豫了半晌，终于勉为其难挪动双脚，朝敞开的大门走去。

碎石落了一地，灰尘弥漫在空气中，红色的应急灯昏暗不明，视线并不是特别好，可邪神依然辨认出了立在门内的那个人。

银灰色的机械手如往常一样有力，可上面抓着的不是电视遥控器而是一个人的脖颈；弯曲的棕色发丝垂在耳朵旁边，上面没有棉花糖的味道只有血腥味；还有那双熟悉的绿眼睛。

Loki记得这双眼睛看向他时的温柔；看向爆裂的水管时的不知所措；看向煮糊了的奶油浓汤时的尴尬；看向美国大兵剪报本时的怀念与悲伤……

可此刻，这双眼中什么也没有。

只有空洞一片。

就像深不见底的绿色深渊。

虽然长得一模一样，但Loki确信，这绝不是Bucky。

这只是一具被杀意操控的空壳。


	10. 战斗吧，豆丁神！

1

Zemo躺在地板上，将身体弯成虾型，不时发出虚弱的哼唧声，就好像他的肋骨被人打断了一样。

这当然是在演戏。

他不确定复仇者们是否看穿了他的阴谋。如果否，他就可以假装自己被冬兵袭击了，在复仇者到来时求个救，然后趁乱逃走；如果是，那也没关系，他正好可以顺势吸引复仇者的注意力，让藏在阴影里的冬兵打他们个措手不及。

他的计划十分完美，的确有人从门那边过来了，脚步声又轻又细，听上去像是个小矮子。

Zemo一边思考复仇者中有哪号人个头较低，一边撑起身子、调整呼吸，努力演绎出一副刚被袭击过的样子，连虚弱的颤音也表现得十分完美。

“帮、帮我……”

可看清来人后，他愣住了。

因为站在门口的既不是美国队长也不是钢铁侠，而是一个黑发绿眼，不过一米高的男孩。

男孩显然被吓住了，正忽闪着两只大眼睛，一脸震惊地盯着冬兵。

话说……这是男孩吧？可他为何穿着一条粉红色的蕾丝小裙子？

现在的家长都这么恶趣味吗……

恍惚间，一个身影从Zemo眼前一闪而过。

他这才想起来，自己早已给冬兵下好了命令——攻击每一个从门外走进来的人。

2

看到冬兵冷着脸，甩着机械手朝他的脑袋砸过来的时候，Loki就知道事情大条了。

他的运气一向都不怎么好，但“开门杀”他还是第一次遇到。

冬兵的左臂由纯钢制成，自带涡轮增压系统，挥动起来连钢筋混凝土都能打爆，如果Loki保持现在的姿势不动，几秒后他引以为傲的聪明小脑瓜就会变成一滩恶心的零碎，估计连Frigga来了都认不出他是谁。

邪神怕死，更怕黏糊糊、一点儿也不体面的死。于是他迅速掏空了剩余的魔力，施展了瞬间移动的法术。

法术启动很快，眨眼的工夫他就从门内消失了，重新出现在几米之外的走廊里。

但还是不够快——邪神向后跌落到地板上时，一股温热的液体正好从他额上流下——冰冷的机械手卡着最后一秒划破了他的额头。

卧槽……疼疼疼疼疼———

与疼痛一同到来的是恐惧。

5岁小孩脆弱的神经又开始躁动了，Loki觉得自己的心脏在哀嚎，泪腺已然溃堤，可冬兵依然冷着脸，一步步地朝他逼近，就像一具没有思想，只是按照程序执行任务的机器。

事实也的确是这样。

吓死个神了！

“大、大块头你快给我醒过来啊！”

Loki带着哭腔的声音响了起来，这时候他已经顾不上面子问题了，任由眼泪和鼻涕横流，蹬着两条白净的小腿，像受惊的兔子一样不住地向后缩，想要尽可能地距离冬兵远一点。

Zemo的脸色冷了下来，他本以为男孩是楼内某位工作人员的孩子，还抱有一丝怜悯之心，想要放他一条生路。可男孩刚刚“瞬间移动”的本事显然不是普通人能做到的，他很可能是某位超能力复仇者的孩子——那就没必要手下留情了。

Zemo打了个响指，示意冬兵下手利落一点，这是他最后的仁慈了。

冬兵点了点头，然后，携着死亡气息的机械手便毫不留情朝着男孩砸下。

完蛋了。

Loki瞪大了眼睛。

他的魔力已彻底用尽，再也没法躲开这一击了。

他会死。

一定很疼。

没有人会来救他。

Thor会为他哀悼吗？

可就算哀悼了又如何，那也是为“冬日战士的孩子”哀悼，而不是“Loki Odinson”。

等到Bucky醒来，看到自己死在他手下时，又该多么痛苦啊？

真奇怪，都到了这个时候了，他为何还有闲心担心别人……

银灰色的拳头在邪神眼中越放越大。

Loki认命似的闭上眼睛，准备迎接剧痛与死亡。

3

……

一秒过去了。

两秒过去了。

三秒过去了。

……

嗯？

怎么一点儿也不疼呢？

冬日战士不愧是职业杀手，手法这么娴熟啊，居然能做到无痛杀人？

邪神疑惑地睁开双眼，入眼是一抹跃动的红。

但这并不是血的颜色，而是一条披风，一条红得仿佛正熊熊燃烧着的披风。

Thor挡在他身前，像一面无所畏惧的盾，接住了冬日战士那一拳。

Loki的眼泪突然就涌了出来，劫后余生的庆幸让他有点感动，看Thor都越发顺眼起来。

他的哥哥来救他了。

然后是孩子气的一哼——你也知道来啊。

Thor用力向前一推，甩开了冬兵的手，声音中满是疑惑。

“来自冬日的战士，你怎么了？这是你的孩子啊！”

感动瞬间变成郁闷，Loki翻了个白眼，Thor你这个大脸盲！

4

Steve从后面跑了过来，将Loki从地上抱了起来，温暖的大手轻轻拍打男孩的后背，温柔地安抚他。

“别害怕，没事了，都没事了……”

然后他冷冷地看向冬兵身后的Zemo，朝Sam打了个手势。

“抓住他，他就是幕后黑手！”

猎鹰毫不犹豫地朝Zemo冲了过去。

冬兵向左迈了一步，挡住了他前进的道路。

Thor举起锤子，用力朝Zemo一丢，可惜却丢空了，砸破了电梯的门。

一场乱战打响了。

这场战斗从楼下打到了楼上，从楼上打到了楼顶，从楼顶又打到了楼下。

参与人数越来越多，子弹锤子满天飞。

一片混战中，Steve抱着小小的邪神，快步朝天台跑去。

5

Bucky脑袋里嗡嗡作响。

他好像沉在冰冷刺骨的水潭里，想挥舞手臂却使不上力。

身体的操作权被夺走了，可视觉仍在正常运转。

他看见他击飞了厚重的铁门，与一群人扭打起来。

他看见他扭断了一个士兵的脖子，把另一个士兵摔在地板上。

他看见猩红的血液从他指尖滴落，他看见破碎的身体和断裂的骨头。

然后他看见一个熟悉的身影。

一个小小的男孩出现在门口。

他穿着一条粉色的裙子，Bucky记得，这条裙子是房东大妈送的。

那位大妈心肠很好，减少了他的租金又经常送他吃的，唯一的缺点就是眼神儿太差，她到现在还以为豆丁是个女孩。

Bucky感觉自己的手指松开了，尸体掉落在了地板上。

男孩的睫毛闪烁着，翠绿色的眼睛死死地盯着他，眼中闪着奇怪的光。

不……

Bucky大脑里一片空白。

他的身体动了起来，右脚猛地蹬向地面，他朝男孩跑去。

不。

Bucky撕心裂肺地尖叫。

可铭刻在他大脑里的程序仍在运转，他无法阻止自己的身体执行命令——攻击每一个走进这扇大门的人。

钢制的手臂向后挥舞蓄力，机械的碰撞声响了起来，拳头仍在加速。

男孩的脸一片煞白。

不！

他曾从天而降，将自己从九头蛇手中救下。

他曾陪伴自己度过数十个漆黑孤独的夜晚。

他曾一脸不情愿地拉扯自己的衣袖，脆生生地呼唤“大块头”。

他看向自己的时候，眼中没有恐惧与不安。（虽然鄙视的眼神也挺奇怪的。）

而现在，自己却要亲手毁了他。

Bucky的心沉到谷底。

然后男孩倏地从他眼前消失了。

6

冬日战士猛地推开天台的门。

天台中央停着一架直升飞机。

根据Zemo的命令，他要驾驶飞机逃离这里才算完。

他坐上驾驶位，螺旋桨轰鸣了起来。

就在这时，天台的门“砰的一声又被打开了。

Steve抱着Loki冲了出来。


	11. 拉飞机物理学与接吻的正确姿势

1

在击飞冬日战士的面具之前，Steve Rogers曾以为自己失去了一切。

他从黑暗中醒来，发现自己来到了七十年以后。曾经的恋人垂垂老矣，曾经的战友不知所踪，曾经的世界早已面目全非。

他所熟知的一切都变成了历史。他分不清无线网络与无线电的区别；一台自动售货机的工作原理就令他疑惑不已……他就像一部刚被从箱子底翻出来的BB机，连根合适的充电线都找不到，与这个时代格格不入。

Steve从不畏惧死亡，可周围的世界太陌生了，令他难以忍受。

他只能努力适应，努力用忙碌麻痹自己，努力在孤独的深渊中挣扎。

而就在这时，一根蛛丝出现在他眼前——他发现Bucky还活着。

“原来我并非孤身一人？”

这个想法令Steve激动不已，他紧紧抓住了它。

可失而复得的喜悦背后，是深不见底的恐惧。

“如果Bucky再一次从我眼前消失可怎么办？”

他太害怕再一次失去了，他甚至有了一点私心。

于是，当他狂奔向天台的时候，他没有放下豆丁，而是抱着他一同去寻找Bucky。

尽管他知道，这样做可能会让豆丁陷入危险之中。

但是，万一Bucky看到孩子就清醒了，万一……Bucky因此就愿意留下来了呢？

为了不再失去Bucky，他竟然打算利用这个孩子，这个想法令Steve恐惧。

可他并不后悔。

只要能找回Bucky，别说是利用一个孩子，哪怕是要拉飞机他也在所不惜。

嗯？等等。

拉飞机……？

  


2

螺旋桨在头顶轰鸣。

Loki瞪着被逐渐拉回的直升机和Steve高高隆起的肱二头肌，觉得情况有点微妙。

徒手拉飞机？他以为他是金刚吗！

最神奇的是居然还真他妈拉动了，难道这就是爱情的力量？

Loki翻了个大大的白眼，他觉得自己好像突然穿越到了一部狗血爱情剧里，而最不幸的是，他扮演的角色似乎还正好是那个爱情结晶。

“Buck……快醒醒啊……看看你的孩子！你连他也忘记了吗？”

用力使Steve的声音绷紧了，可他依然在奋力呼喊Bucky的名字。

Loki“切”了一声，美国大兵的执着让他莫名有些不太舒服。他不由得想到了Thor，如果在同一种情况下，Thor也会像Steve对待Bucky这样，对他不离不弃吗？

Thor……肯为他拉飞机吗？

Loki闭上眼睛。

他究竟在妄想些什么？他的哥哥当然不会这样做。Thor明明就放任他掉下去了。

两次。

  


3

Bucky想要尖叫，却发不出任何声音。他痛恨“看”得到，却无法阻止一切的自己。

从Steve和豆丁踏上停机坪那一刻起，他就没有放弃过尝试掌控自己的身体。他不想伤害任何人，尤其是Steve和豆丁，但是他做不到。

九头蛇的“程序”像一根长满了倒刺的戟，深深扎在他脑海深处。纵使鲜血淋漓，他也扯不出来。

他就像一个提线木偶，一件不配拥有自己意志的武器，只能无助地看着自己的身体，用力推下直升飞机的操纵杆。

意识到“自己”在做什么后，Bucky大惊失色。

不——

  


4

作为臭名昭著的诡计之神，Loki身上有诸多缺点，但“不够谨慎”从来都不是其中之一。

邪神自认为是个棋手，向来是他掌控全局，变故是不存在的，何况区区凡人和一架直升机能造成多大危险？

他显然是自大了，他站得太近，以至于变故发生时根本来不及躲避。

骤然回转的机头撞击在水泥地上，碎裂的金属像子弹一样朝四面八方飞射。

Loki瞪大眼睛，失控的尾翼正呼啸而来，而他没有一丝魔力去阻止即将到来的危机。直到一个身影将他扑倒在地。

Steve把他护在身下，一只手还托住了他的后脑勺，坚实的臂膀像一座堡垒，挡住了所有碎片与危机。

Loki有些复杂地看着美国大兵。他竟然有些嫉妒。大块头可真幸运，邪神想。

他被这样一个人优秀的人所爱着。

他被一个人爱着。

  


5

“你没事吧？”

烟尘散去后，Steve气喘吁吁地询问Loki。

男孩张了张口，刻薄的话还没出口就被打断了。一只手从直升飞机里钻了出来，紧紧攥住了Steve的脖子，将他向后拉去。

眼前的人突然就和记忆中身影重合了，邪神下意识地想要救他。他抓住了美国大兵的衣袖，却被一股巨力扯着向前倒去。

万有引力牵动直升机，庞然大物晃了一下，带着三个人从天台坠落。

然后是Loki痛恨的失重感。

加速，再加速。

“扑通”一声，他坠入冰冷刺骨的水底。

  


6

地下四层，原本用来关押Bucky的房间门口一片狼藉。

Tony Stark用手指从地板上抹起一滴血，脸色难得严肃起来。

冬兵跑了，战斗暂时结束。但一些匪夷所思的信息才刚刚浮出水面。

“Thor，你确定你是在这里碰见那个男孩的？”Tony询问道。

“没错，他就倒在你现在站的位置，看上去吓坏了。”

Thor从碎石上走过，一边用披风小心擦拭自己的锤子。

“要不是我来得及时，队长之友就要夺去他的生命了，那该是怎样的悲剧啊。”

Tony点了点头，陷入沉思。

带走豆丁的工作人员被发现晕倒在一楼走廊，她不记得自己经历了什么。

从那里到地下四层，沿途的监控全部被删除了，就算这只是个意外，那个小鬼又是怎样在没有密码的情况下，通过沿途那几扇铁门的？

Tony用棉签小心地蹭掉自己指尖的血迹，将其收在一个透明袋子里，然后一把把它塞进了路过的班纳手里。

“博士，麻烦你有空的时候，分析一下这个血液。”

班纳觉得有些奇怪。

“分析什么？”

Tony扭过头，凝视班纳的双眼。

“查查看这个孩子有没有X基因，他和James Barnes有没有血缘关系，以及……他是不是地球人。”

  


7

醒来的时候，Loki发现自己躺在一辆行驶中的小轿车的后座上。车内的空间十分拥挤，他的腿都有点伸不开。

Loki摸了摸自己受伤的额头，发现上面贴了一个创可贴。他的脑袋下面枕着Bucky的腿，Bucky看上去已经恢复了，这个沉默的大兵正用完好的那只手一下又一下地梳理着Loki的头发——他在用自己的方式安抚这个男孩。

Loki坐起来后第一个反应是看身上的衣服——他松了口气，大概是得益于掉水里了，那件破裙子终于被换掉了。他现在穿着一件十分正常的儿童牛仔背带短裤，里面套着一件机器人图案的白色T恤，尽管给他换衣服的人忘记剪吊牌了，他也一点儿都不生气。

“醒了？”

Bucky看了他一眼，递来一个汉堡，眼神不知为何在闪躲。

邪神二话没说接过来就吃。今天发生了太多事，他的神经一直紧绷着，年幼的身体早就有点受不了了。

大概是看他吃得挺急，Bucky又递来了一瓶水。

坐在副驾驶的男人闻声转过头，脸上出现了一丝笑意。

“这孩子胃口不错啊，挺好。”

Bucky点了点头：“他一直都挺能吃的，就是有点挑食。”

Sam笑了，两排洁白的牙齿格外显眼。他伸出手揉了揉Loki的脑袋，“挑食可不是个好习惯啊，小朋友，蔬菜对身体很有好处的！”

Loki白了他一眼。

挑你个大头鬼，我那是对食物有必要的追求好吗！

听到后排的说话声，正在开车的美国队长有点坐不住了，他悄悄往后瞄了一眼，觉得这是个提问的最佳时机。于是他咽下口水，假装若无其事地询问道。

“Bucky，你一直在逃亡，带着一个这么小的孩子一定很不容易吧？”

Bucky摇了摇头：“还行吧，豆丁除了话多，还挺好养的。”

“话多好，说明脑子活，随你。”

Steve突然紧张起来。

“Bucky，这孩子……你是什么时候……和谁？”

Bucky露出疑惑的表情。

“什么什么时候？”

Steve抓紧方向盘，他的手心有些出汗了。

“就是你什么时候……有的他？”

Sam眯起眼睛，觉得队长的表述有点问题。怎么说得好像Bucky是怀孕的那个一样！

Bucky恍然大悟：“你想什么呢？我一直在九头蛇，哪有时间搞这些？豆丁是我捡的。”

“捡的？”

Steve扭过头，脸上挂着大大的笑容。

“捡的……好啊！”

Steve挠了挠脑袋，抑制住内心的狂喜。

“你还是像以前那样喜欢捡东西。我是说，你以前也挺喜欢捡些猫猫狗狗的……”

正在吃东西的邪神抬起头，恶狠狠地瞪了Steve一眼，你他妈的骂谁是猫猫狗狗呢！

  


8

半小时后，甲壳虫停在了一条大桥下。

Steve走出车子，和一个中庭女人攀谈起来。

Loki把吃完的汉堡袋子塞进了Bucky手里，自己则靠在椅背上，百无聊赖地望向窗外。耳边传来大块头和鸟人的对话声。

“你能把座椅往前点儿吗？”

“不能。”

Loki感觉到一股视线正盯着自己。他扭过头，发现Bucky把攻略对象换成了他。

“你能往左挪一点儿吗？”

Loki翻了个白眼。

“不能。”

Bucky的脸黑了下来。他看了看猎鹰的后脑勺，又看了看豆丁邪神，似乎在比较哪个人更好攻略。

最终，他的视线回到了Loki身上，Loki觉得自己被鄙视了。

“挪一点又不碍事。”

“不挪。”

“你可以坐我腿上。”

“请容我拒绝。”

“别逼我动手。”

“你要以大欺小吗？”

“小鬼，对老年人客气一点。”

“呵，论年龄，我可比你大多了……”

一人一神再度斗起嘴来。

  


9

“他们会找到你的。”

面对13号特工的时候，Steve总会觉得有些不太自在。因为她是佩吉的侄女，她会让他想起佩吉，想起那个没有达成的约定。

“我知道。”13号特工点了点头，好像一点儿也不在意即将到来的麻烦。

“谢谢你，Sharon。”Steve诚挚地说。

13号特工笑了，笑得十分迷人，让Steve一下子想起了佩吉，那个他无比尊敬的女人。

他突然有种吻她的冲动。

可身后传来的“咣当”一声响打断了他的思绪。

Steve扭过头，发现甲壳虫的车门打开了，Bucky抱着豆丁摔在地面上。一大一小两个人扭打在一起，嘴里嘟囔着“小气鬼”“挪一下又怎么样！”之类的话。

Steve连忙跑了过去，试图把两人从地上拉起来。

但扭打中的二人根本没注意到他来了。Loki一拳击中了他的膝盖，Bucky一脚踢到了他的脚踝。

高大的美国队长一个没站稳就面朝地面倒了下去。他摔在了Bucky的胸膛上，下巴重重地撞上了Bucky的下巴，撞得他有些疼。

但与此同时，他的嘴唇接触到了一个软软的东西。

Steve瞪大眼睛，猛地撑起身子，大脑里一片空白。

见鬼。

他吻了Bucky。


	12. 当你是反派时，围观英雄内战是怎样一种体验

1

那个“吻”持续的时间有点长。

Loki很难确定那是因为Steve的大脑当机了，还是因为他在假装大脑当机好吻得更久一点儿。

总而言之，在那漫长的几秒里——Sam戴上了墨镜；Loki翻了这个故事开讲以来最大的一个白眼；13号特工张大了嘴巴，不知自己是该震惊还是兴奋。

最后，Bucky一把推开浑身僵硬的美国队长，舔着已经破了的嘴唇原地坐了起来。

他眨了眨眼，长长的睫毛和他的嘴唇一样湿漉漉的，他有些委屈地说：“Steve，你咬到我的舌头了。”

Sam的口哨声恰到好处地响了起来，他发誓自己是故意的，他早觉得这俩人之间的气氛不太对劲了。

Steve的脸涨得像猴屁股一样。

这是个意外！Bucky是他最好的朋友，他、他怎么会……等等，他为什么要因意外吻了自己的“朋友”而面红耳赤？

“咔嚓——”

一声响亮的手机快门声唤醒了队长，13号特工满意地点了保存键，然后她朝Steve露出一个善解人意的微笑，“队长，这里是21世纪，不要有心理负担。”

？？？

什么心理负担？话说你那一脸兴奋的表情是怎么回事啊！

慌乱中，Steve将求助的目光投向了离他最近的豆丁。

看到小小的男孩，美国队长突然有一种强烈的负罪感——他居然当着豆丁的面吻了他的父亲！还把人家的舌头咬破了……见鬼，这附近有卖口腔溃疡贴的吗？

“看我干什么？”

Loki鄙夷地瞥了队长一眼，他朝Bucky的方向努了努嘴，“继续啊，不要因为他是娇花就怜惜他！”

2

这本该是个逃亡者洗清冤屈、英雄们因理念不同不得不兵刃相向的故事，气氛理应是悲壮的，最起码也得是紧张……再怎么样也不该像现在这样——荒诞中带着股恋爱的酸臭味。

甲壳虫再次启动后，狭窄的后备箱里多了个盾牌和一对翅膀；豆丁邪神的心里多了十吨对中庭人的鄙夷；Bucky的舌头上多了一个小小的伤口；13号特工的手机里多了几张P满了粉红色泡泡的照片；Sam的脑子里多了几个问号，但更多的则是感叹号；至于Steve……一团混杂着疑问、愧疚、还有一丝丝欣喜的乱七八糟玩意儿骤然填满了他的心，他觉得自己简直无法思考了！

三个男人和一个豆丁神就像是罐头里的金枪鱼一样挤在逼仄的甲壳虫轿车里，各怀心事。

在此期间，Sam偷偷瞄了Steve一眼，迅速在手机上敲下一行文字。

【天哪！队长刚刚吻了冬日战士！我早就猜他俩是一对了！🤯】

“嗡——”手机震动了一下，对面很快就回复了。

【？？？！！是咆哮突击队的Barnes中士吗？我看过他们的影像资料！他是狙击手！他超帅的！】

3

尴尬的气氛并没有持续多久，也许队长的脑子里有个专门负责处理“正经事”的分区，当谈到接下来的打算时，他几乎是瞬间恢复了冷静。

在前往机场的路上，他迅速制定好了作战计划。就目前的情报来看，Zemo想要前往西伯利亚，唤醒另外五个冬日士兵。

要阻止Zemo，他们需要干三件事。前两件事很容易实现——召集队友提高战斗力；寻找交通工具前往西伯利亚，可第三件事实现起来就不太容易了……

“我-拒-绝。”Loki一字一顿地说。

队长蹲下身子，露出一个魅力满分的微笑，“豆丁，Clint的妻子会开车带你去玩的，和三个小哥哥小姐姐一起。”

“你可以看你最喜欢的小猪佩奇。”Sam补充道，他的发言迎来了豆丁的一记怒视。

Bucky用力点头，“她会给你买冰淇淋的，五个球。”

Loki暗笑一声。

他又不是傻子。就目前的情况来看，钢铁侠多半和美国大兵决裂了，决裂意味着他会来抓冬兵——冬兵是美国大兵的命根子，为了阻止钢铁侠，他们双方很有可能会打起来——这世上还有什么事能比看复仇者互殴更好玩呢？要不是附近没有便利店，Loki都想买一包瓜子边看边吃了！

更何况，这样的大战Thor一定会来，他最喜欢凑热闹了。也许能趁机获知空间宝石的下落？

总而言之，无论从哪方面看，Loki都绝对不能离开，他握紧肉嘟嘟的小手，下定决心。然后，小小的豆丁抬起长长的睫毛，挑衅般地朝Steve三人望去，甜甜一笑。

“那我要2个抹茶味、1个草莓味、和2个巧克力味的球！”

Steve和Bucky相视一笑，他们觉得“大战时豆丁该去哪儿”的问题成功解决了。

别误会，一米高的邪神能力有限，他的法力还在缓慢恢复中，只能先战略性撤退。

4

Steve三人和前来支援的Wanda、Scott汇合时，Loki正坐在Clint妻子劳拉的吉普车后座上——那是一个儿童安全座椅。

Loki讨厌儿童安全座椅，它就像是个刑具，紧紧地把邪神固定在座位上，还有比这玩意儿更讨厌的东西吗？

还真有——

几秒后，劳拉回过头朝他笑了笑，“小宝贝，想看动画片吗？”

Loki还没来得及拒绝，她就打开了前排的车载电视。很快，电视开始播放一个名叫“天线宝宝”的儿童节目，整整五分钟里，没有任何明确的剧情，几个五颜六色的毛绒玩具嘻嘻哈哈地跳来跳去，除了自己的名字外什么都不会说……Loki甚至无法确定这究竟是动画还是真人电视剧。

饶了我吧！邪神想，自从变小以来，他从没有任何一秒比现在更想变回原样。他几乎是在法术充能完毕的瞬间逃出了吉普车。

Loki拎着薯片可乐来到机场的时候，超级英雄的内战已经打响了，现场画面比他想象中的劲爆多了。

钢铁侠和美国大兵扭打在一起，盾牌和掌心炮擦出阵阵火花；一身红衣的女巫和紫色的怪人隔着人群互放大招，机场上的汽车被当作武器丢来丢去，Loki不由得对红女巫的魔法微操手法点了个赞；鹰眼和黑寡妇的战斗是纯粹的肉搏，拳拳到肉、精彩纷呈……Loki嚼着薯片，不时对英雄们的战斗方式作出点评，他恨不得能瞬间长出8只眼睛，好一览每一个复仇者的互殴场景。

与此同时，在豆丁邪神津津有味观看着的战场中心，黑豹和Bucky过了两招，两人谁也没占到便宜。

“我没有杀你父亲。”攻击的间隙，Bucky试图解释。

“那你跑什么？”黑豹的回应言辞激烈。

“因为你在追我啊！”Bucky有些委屈。

“我追你你就跑？你没做亏心事又害怕什么？”话音未落，特查拉便抬起手臂，一爪朝Bucky抓下，目标是——冬兵的喉咙。

5

在成为冬兵的那些日子里，Bucky参与过成百上千次暗杀行动。他整日游走在生死线上，就像一艘在暴风雨中颠簸的航船，永远不知道何时会沉没。

流血是常事，伤病频频造访，死亡也有来敲门的时候……可这一切远没有他脑海中突然浮现的“记忆碎片”更令他痛苦。

他记得每一个细节——“任务”死亡后缓缓放大的瞳孔；血液在他指尖流淌的感觉；迸裂而出的灰白色脑浆……还有那浓得仿佛永远也无法散去的血腥味。

每杀死一个人，Bucky都会在小本子上记下一个名字，这当然不是因为他是个爱写日记的变态杀人狂——他只是不想忘记他们，忘记自己曾犯下的罪。

九头蛇无数次地尝试打碎他的记忆，蛊惑他他所做的事都是正义的……可有哪个宇宙的“正义”要靠不断剥夺他人的生命来维系呢？

每一个不眠之夜，每一个自我意识突然觉醒的瞬间，Bucky都会想到这些。

他痛恨杀人的感觉，他痛恨他自己。

“是不是我死了就能一了百了了？”

Bucky曾无数次地凝视自己钢制的左手，思考用它扭断自己脖子的画面。

但是他做不到。

多么讽刺，到了自我了断的时候，九头蛇却突然跳出来“保护”他了——他们根植在他脑海中的控制器会突然启动，通过足以让他摔倒在地板上的钻心疼痛来抑制他自杀的想法——那是“资产”的自我保护机制。

很久很久以前，Bucky就不再奢望会有人来拯救他了。也许他背负的罪孽太多了、也许他已不再值得被拯救……

可Steve出现了。

纵使被他揍得伤痕累累，也不忘投来诚挚而坚定的目光。

【“Bucky，我不会打你的。”】

可豆丁出现了。

纵使一脸嫌弃，也不忘在他被恶梦折磨时抓紧他的手。

【“我特别强，才不怕待在你身边。”】

连他自己都放弃了自己，他们为什么还要挣扎？为了拯救一个浑身鲜血、肮脏不已的武器，值得吗？

没有人回答，但他们的眼神早已说明一切。

Bucky不明白他们为什么要帮助自己。

也许他永远也不会明白。

但是他知道，他们没有放弃他。

钢制的左手轻轻抬起，“铿锵”一声，黑豹的爪子被挡住了。Bucky向前挥出一拳，将特查拉打得向后退了两步。

炮弹在他耳边炸开，在他左右两侧，他的战友与他并肩作战，即使要与曾经的伙伴兵刃相向，Steve也要守护他。

既然他们都没有放弃他，那他更不能放弃自己了。无论过程有多么艰辛，无论要经历怎样的苦战，他也绝对要活下去。

他要活下去。


	13. 神在机场吃瓜，锅从天上来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q：阻止英雄内战的方法是什么？

1

Loki无数次幻想过复仇者们内讧的场景，每一次都令他兴奋不已。但当如此美梦真正出现在他眼前的时候，他却感到无比遗憾——“拜托！成功离间复仇者联盟的第一人竟然不是我？”

邪神咬着小乳牙，用力碾碎最后一片薯片，发出不甘的哀怨。

他竟然有点佩服那个名叫Zemo的家伙了。区区一个中庭人，既没有强壮的身体，也没有超凡的能力，他能依靠的只有自己的大脑。

如果说挑拨离间是一门艺术，那Zemo就是最具天赋的艺术家了。灵巧的舌头是他的画笔，狡诈的计策是他的颜料，二者相辅相成，描绘出这个足以颠覆复仇者联盟的伟大阴谋……

他的目的是什么？他真的只是想要那几个量产型冬日战士吗？

Loki眯起眼睛，冬日战士固然强大，但力量从来都不是绝对的——Zemo这么聪明，他不可能不知道这一点。

他一定还有更深层次的动机。

可他的动机究竟是什么？

2

机场的战斗进入白热化状态，从观赏性上讲，最直观的表现就是双方英雄都开始放大招了。

“哎哟，不错哦。”

在Loki赞许的目光中，蚁人像充了气的皮球一样轰然变大，用诡异的奸笑声将这场内战推上一个新的高潮。

蜘蛛侠那边是小人国大战巨人；猫耳男在搞王子复仇记；黑寡妇玩的是临场反水；红女巫和幻视一边打架一边打情骂俏……Loki感觉自己简直像是在看一部杂糅了科幻、魔幻、爱情、谍战、搞笑、伦理的大型群像超级英雄片。

这些大义凛然的超级英雄也有今天！

Loki暗笑一声，明知道交出Bucky就能阻止内战，美国大兵却依然选择与世界为敌。

即使要将无关的少年卷入战斗，软禁无辜的少女，钢铁侠也要坚持自己的正义。

当个人正义与群体正义发生矛盾的时候，他们不也会选择牺牲一方吗？

就像他为了阿斯加德，选择牺牲约顿海姆一样……

他们明明和他没有任何区别！

可凭什么他们是“英雄”？而他却是反派呢？

小小邪神的目光变得冰冷起来，愤怒在他胸口蔓延。

“打吧！互相伤害吧！”

“亲手撕碎昔日战友的身体！”

“让这场内战变得更加惨烈吧！”

邪神抬起头，正看见幻视从头顶射出一道光波打向猎鹰，于是他动了动手指，光波的方向被改变了——正正地击中了罗德胸口的能量反应堆。

反应堆闪了一下，熄灭了。

然后，战争机器像流星一样从高空坠落。

3

钢铁侠和猎鹰的反应很快，他们几乎在第一时间飞向了罗德的方向，但Loki知道，来不及了，距离太远了。

罗德的结局只有坠落地面，这对脆弱的中庭人来说几乎是致命的。

他会不会死？

即使有坚固的铠甲包裹，他最起码也会重伤吧？

只是想到这个可能，Loki的心脏就怦怦地跳动起来。

美国队长和钢铁侠的关系本就摇摇欲坠，如果再加上一点牺牲，他们也许会彻底决裂。

他们是完全相反的人。

钢铁侠是典型的结果正义者，如果完成一件事有多种方案，那他一定会选择成功率最高的那个，哪怕过程中有些许牺牲也可以妥协。

而美国大兵显然奉行程序正义，如果可以避免不必要的牺牲，哪怕那个方案成功率很低，他也想要尝试抗争。

这样两个人会分道扬镳Loki一点儿也不意外。眼看着罗德离地面越来越近，邪神的嘴角露出微笑。

可就在这时，一声熟悉的咆哮响彻天空。

Loki不由自主地抖了一下，只看见一个绿色的身影一闪而过。

绿巨人从天而降，强壮的双臂中是惊魂未定的罗德，他接住了他，就像在纽约那天接住Tony时一样。

“见鬼，这个绿色蠢货又出来坏我的好事儿！”Loki躲在一辆小皮卡后面，咬牙切齿道。

眼前的变故让超级英雄们暂且停下了手中的打斗，他们将视线汇聚在了突然出现的绿巨人身上。

这样一位强大的战士足以改变僵持的战局，他们必须得搞清楚他会站在哪一边。

Steve向前迈了一步，挡在Bucky身前，他知道班纳博士和钢铁侠很聊得来，也许他会加入钢铁侠的队伍？

可出乎所有人的预料，绿巨人似乎并不想加入战斗，相反，他颤抖了两下便变回了班纳博士的模样。

“班纳，罗德他没事吧？”钢铁侠降落在地，询问自己的好友，班纳点了点头，随即一脸严肃地看向在场的众人。

“快住手，都别打了，你们上当了！”

博士推了推眼镜，声音中透露着疲惫。

Loki翻了个白眼。

上当了什么？钢铁侠这边终于知道罪魁祸首是Zemo了？

班纳博士看向Tony：“我分析了那天滴落在现场的血液，那个孩子……豆丁并不是冬兵的亲生子，他甚至不是地球人。”

“他就是邪神Loki本人。”

4

爆炸性的言论令在场的所有人都瞪大了眼睛。

“Loki？那个小孩是Loki？”鹰眼第一个跳了起来，曾被操控的经历令他对“Loki”这个名字非常反感。

“Thor把他弟放出来了？他不是说会让他得到应有的惩罚吗？”

Steve第一时间看向了Bucky，但Bucky看起来并不清楚“Loki”这个名字的意义。

Tony与班纳对视了一眼，露出恍然大悟的神情。

“你是说……我们都被他骗了？”

班纳点了点头。

“我不知道他为什么会装成小孩的模样，但必然是有什么目的。”

“我甚至怀疑维也纳的爆炸事件、冬兵的越狱事件都是他的阴谋！他所做的一切只是为了让我们内斗、自相残杀！”

……

啥？

Loki的下巴几乎要掉到地上了。

你们说这是谁的阴谋？

5

手中的薯片袋子滑落在地，小小的邪神扭头就准备跑。

既然这群愚蠢的超级英雄已经将锅甩在了他身上，那么他们接下来很有可能会来抓他。

他必须要走了。

但一只手突然压上了他的肩膀。

Loki惊恐地抬起头，正对上一双蓝色的眼睛。

是Thor。

【Q-阻止复仇者们内战的方法是什么？】

【A-给他们一个反派。】

【最好是特别特别坏的那种，比如某一米高的邪神。】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A：给他们一个反派，最好是最坏的那种，比如某一米高的邪神。


	14. Q：阻止超级英雄围殴你的方法是什么？

1

Thor感觉一切都乱了套。

继位大典上出现了霜巨人，他深入敌后复仇却被一网打尽。好友负伤，兄弟失魂落魄，而他，则在父亲的怒吼下被放逐中庭。

他失去了妙尔尼尔，失去了雷神之力，失去了前进的方向。

他当然迷茫，也曾悲伤，可这些都比不过……

他发现他的弟弟要杀了他。

“为什么？我做了什么过分的事吗？”

Thor这样想。

他以为Loki一定会停下手。

但是他错了。

朝夕相处的弟弟与他刀剑相向。

他的弟弟哭了。

他的弟弟从彩虹桥坠落。

他的弟弟要毁灭中庭……

每一次，Thor都不明白“为什么”。

可他的耐心是有限的，Loki一次又一次地挑战他的底线后，他终于再也无法忍受了。

“也许他已经堕落了。”

Thor这样想。

可等他好不容易下定决心抛下那句狠话——“如果你敢背叛我，我就杀了你。”

他的弟弟便为了救他，被黑暗精灵捅了个对穿。

Thor感觉一切都乱了套。

他的弟弟死了，为了自己，为了母亲，他是荣耀的，他是一个英雄。

Thor为他哀悼，在手腕上纹下纪念的言灵。

他以为这就是结局了。

可Loki却再次出现在他眼前，以一个孩子的模样。

诡计之神千变万化，他曾变成女人、毒蛇、母马……每一次Thor都无法认出他。

他忘记了思考，但像他这样直率的神明行动永远都比思考更快，于是他伸出一只手，抓住了那个孩子的肩膀。

紧紧地抓住了他。

仿佛……在害怕他会突然消失一样。

“弟弟，是你吗？”

Thor的声音在颤抖。尽管班纳博士已拍着胸脯向他保证——DNA检验不会出错，豆丁就是Loki本人，但他依然不敢相信。

“咔——”

伴随着一阵清脆的碎裂声，小小邪神的眉毛皱成一团，他抬起头，双眼饱含泪水，以一种令人心碎的悲痛神情望向Thor。

“蠢货，快松手！你把我肩胛骨抓骨裂了！”

2

只有在面对共同的敌人时，人类才能真正团结起来——这句话一点儿都没错。

Loki的出现让原本剑拔弩张的复仇者们暂时放下了争斗，比起误入歧途的队友，还是一直都在歧途里的对手更可怕。他们做好了一致对外的准备，就连黑豹也停下了试图挠断Bucky脖子的手——因为他听到了“维也纳爆炸事件”几个字。

然而，当超级英雄们做好了再一次揍扁Loki的准备，顺着Tony的追踪系统找到豆丁邪神的时候，却看到了意料之外的场景。

在Thor身旁，疯狂、杀人不眨眼、连血液里都流淌着邪恶因子的纽约事件罪魁祸首邪神Loki——正张着小嘴巴号啕大哭。

哦，他哭得都有些打嗝了。

3

Loki发誓，这次他真不是装的。

他实在是太疼了。

在听到“蠢货”俩字之后，Thor就像是找到了弟弟的防伪标志一样，扑上来就是一个熊抱，让Loki本就碎裂的肩胛骨瞬间遭到了二次伤害——他的泪腺在那一刻溃堤了。

金豆豆像雨点一样“啪嗒啪嗒”地砸向地面，任谁来看，此时的邪神都只是个普通的哭包小孩。

这让复仇者们陷入了沉默，他们不是不相信班纳博士所说的话，事实上，博士说完后Tony就查看了实验记录，豆丁的确是如假包换的邪神Loki本人。

可现在究竟是个什么情况？邪神是在装哭企图博得同情吗？

在一众复仇者怀疑中夹杂着审视的目光里，Bucky拨开人群冲了上去。他从放置备用弹夹的腰包里抽出一张兔子手帕，轻轻给豆丁擦了擦脸。

“怎么了？谁欺负你了？”冬兵的脸色看起来不太好。

Loki抽噎着，指了指自己的右肩膀。

“呜……肩胛骨……裂了……疼。”

冬兵立刻抽出小刀，朝着旁边的Thor就是一刀，他原本看这家伙长得有点像Steve，还对他印象不错呢，没想到居然是个心狠手辣的主！

Thor赶忙闪躲，一边望向Loki：“弟弟，我不是故意的！”

眼看着机场上又要开始一场大战，Steve赶忙上去阻拦。

猎鹰也冲着Bucky喊道：“冬兵，这孩子是Loki！”

Bucky瞥了他一眼。

“我不知道你们说的Loki是谁，但因为他是Loki，就可以打碎他的肩胛骨，让他哭了吗？”

Thor再次哀嚎：“我真的不是故意的！”

Clint试图向Bucky解释：“你可能不太关注时事，他害死了几千人，险些毁灭整个纽约，非常危险。”

Bucky面色不改，他不知从哪儿找来两块木板，开始给Loki固定肩膀了。

“我也杀过很多人。”

Steve大喊：“那不是你的错！”

Bucky看向Steve，眼中有着淡淡的悲伤。

“显然，并不是在场所有人都这么认为，不然他们为什么要来抓我呢？”

“你杀了我的父亲。”一直沉默不语的黑豹发出低沉的声音。

“不是他做的。”

4

位于众人矛头之上的Loki突然发话了，此时此刻，他与自己泪腺的谈判终于起到了一点成效，泪水勉强抑制住了，但由于鼻子还堵着，他的声音听上去闷闷的。

“维也纳的爆炸事件发生时，这个呆瓜在罗马尼亚‘老兵之家’电影院看电影，只要查那里的监控记录你就能知道真相。”

闻言，黑豹瞪大了眼睛，他迅速走向角落，打开通讯器与什么人交谈起来。

Clint冷冷地看向Loki：“当然不是他干的了，因为真正的凶手是你，你将事件伪装成冬兵做的好离间我们。”

Loki笑了两声，不知是嘲笑Clint还是自嘲：“对，是我做的，反正你们都会认为是我做的，不是吗？”

紧接着，他用一种怨恨中夹杂着不甘的表情怒视Thor。这种表情放在一个五岁的孩子身上显得格外诡异。

“宇宙魔方失控你也觉得是我搞得鬼，我被空间乱流卷走时你不为所动，反倒跑到中庭来找你的朋友们逍遥自在，你有什么资格上来拥抱我？”

小小邪神挥开了Bucky为他包扎的手，一步步逼向Thor。

“你有什么资格跟我说你不是故意的？对，你的确不想捏碎我的肩胛骨，你想捏碎的是我的头骨吧！”

5

“弟弟，你在说些什么？”

Thor有些不知所措地盯着暴怒的豆丁。

“和宇宙魔方有关吗？空间乱流又是怎么回事？我……当时我以为你死了，以为你被黑暗精灵杀死了。”

“呵，”Loki发出嘲笑的声音，“伟大的雷神终于患上老年痴呆了吗？黑暗精灵？这关他们什么事？他们早在几个世纪以前就被你最尊敬的众神之父Odin灭绝了啊！”

Thor瞪大了眼睛，他看起来非常担忧。

“你都忘了吗？以太进入了Jane的身体，玛勒基斯为了夺回它入侵了阿斯加德，那个混蛋杀了母亲，然后你为了复仇和我一起……”

“你说什么？”

Loki的声音骤然降至冰点，他伸出小小的手，抓紧Thor的裤腿，死死地瞪着他。

“你说母亲怎么了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A：哭唧唧。


	15. 时间与空间与变小的原因

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【“眼睛瞪得像铜铃，射出闪电般的精明～🎵”】

  
1

鹰眼曾无数次梦见与Loki重逢时的场景。

在绝大多数的梦境中，他都一箭射爆了邪神的头，而在另一小部分梦境里，他则是将邪神吊起来打或是按在地板上摩擦。

但只有一次，仅仅一次，他梦见自己又一次被心灵宝石控制，眼睁睁看着手中的箭射进了Natasha的胸膛。

曾被操控的经历令Clint既后怕又悔恨。他憎恨这一切的罪魁祸首Loki，恨不得杀了他，他一向是个快意恩仇的人。

可事实上，他现在正站在一堆复仇者中间，围观豆丁邪神哭唧唧。

哦，他甩开了他哥哥的手。

哦，他开始吼了。

鹰眼不禁联想到小野猫张牙舞爪时的样子，啧啧，奶凶奶凶的……见鬼，他在想些什么？这可是他的仇人！

话说Wanda为什么在一脸姨母笑地拍照？

2

“弟弟，你……你没事吧？”

Thor的声音有些颤抖，就在他斜下方，小小的邪神眼睛瞪得像铜铃，似乎在逼他作出回答。

“你失忆了吗？母亲……母亲她已经魂归瓦尔哈拉了。”

Thor艰难地开口，他并不怎么愿意回忆这些事。

“在黑暗精灵入侵阿斯加德时，玛勒基斯那个混蛋杀了她，你当时被关在地牢里，你知道的，你还跟我一起去复仇了呢，还有简……”

“简？你那个中庭女朋友？”

“对，你终于想起来了？”Thor的脸色舒缓了一些，他微微一笑，“她刚跟你见面就打了你一巴掌，这的确挺难忘记的……”

Loki的小脸阴沉起来，Thor所说的一切他毫无印象。

这不可能。除非……

一个念头从邪神心底冒了出来，这让他感到不安。

“现在是哪一年？”

“距离我入侵纽约……过去多久了？”豆丁颤声问道。

Thor皱起眉头，对弟弟的提问感到莫名其妙。

“一个月？还是两个月？快回答我的问题！”小小的豆丁用力跺了跺脚，他为自己的愚蠢感到愤怒。

空间本就是时间的另一种表现形式，因此，统御空间的宝石制造出的虫洞当然有可能扭曲时间。

时间倒流时的爆炸会产生巨大的能量，根据能量守恒定律，同一系统中的其他能量必然会减少，所以……他变小了。

所以他怎么努力也变不回去。

因为他本来就不属于这里。

他早该想到的。

“弟弟，你究竟想干什么？为什么要问这些问题？从纽约事件到现在，按照中庭的时间来算，已经过去整整两年了！”

Thor的声音在邪神耳边回荡，Loki好像突然间失去了全身的力气，跌坐在地。

“我不是你的弟弟。”

男孩急促地喘息着，脸色一片铁青。

“确切地说，不是这个时间点上的‘你’的弟弟。”

3

在Loki和Thor再一次开展“弟弟”“我不是你弟弟”辩论大赛时，黑豹查到了罗马尼亚“老兵之家”电影院的监控录像。

在维也纳爆炸事件发生时，一大一小两个嫌疑人正坐在放映厅里，津津有味地观看着以美国队长为主角的二战纪录片。

哦，纠正一下，看得津津有味的只有冬兵一个人，豆丁睡得都流口水了。

Steve看着监控记录中的Bucky，笑得一脸温馨。

“Bucky就是恋旧。”他这样说，可是没人搭理他。

显然，冬兵并不具备瞬间移动或影分身之术等超能力，他的外号也不是快银或闪电侠，他不可能同时出现在两个地方，因此，他不是凶手。

尽管在场的超级英雄们都表示十分遗憾，但这份监控同样也证明了邪神的清白。

与此同时，星期五传来了德国警方的消息，真正的心理评估师被发现死在旅馆里，Zemo的身份终于暴露了。

Tony心情复杂地望向人群中的Steve，承认自己的错误从来都不是件简单的事，但Tony Stark同样不是个简单的人。

“嗨，老冰棍，”Tony走向Steve，故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“我……”

“对不起，Tony。”

Steve真诚地向Tony道歉：“我应该更信任你一些的，也许我早点告诉你真相，我们一起想办法就不会闹到要内战的地步。”

Tony愣了一下，突然就大笑起来：“别逗了，你是在低估钢铁侠的自负吗？即使你早点说我也不会相信的。”

“所幸无人伤亡，这已经是最好的结局了，不是吗？”Steve微微一笑，伸出了手。

“接下来的任务就是阻止Zemo了。”

误解与和解往往只是一线之隔，在一阵大笑声中，复仇者联盟的两位领袖再一次握手言和。

4

在机场众人紧锣密鼓地筹备着击溃Zemo的计划时，在遥远的西伯利亚，Zemo本人正在等待，等待那复仇者上门。

“阿嚏——！”他等得鼻涕横流，瑟瑟发抖，在刺骨的寒风中孤独地眺望远方，也没能望到美国队长和钢铁侠的一根毛。

Zemo感到迷茫，作为一个精于算计、IQ爆表的新时代智慧型反派，他的挑拨离间计划按理说是完美无缺的！

可美国队长和钢铁侠在哪？

难道他们迷路了不成？

究竟是哪一步出了错？

“Zemo·饿·孤单·寂寞·冷”开始后悔自己来西伯利亚前没买个天椒皇堡了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【警告⚠️本文中所有关于时间空间的伪理论描述都是瞎扯，请不要误信！】


	16. 当你想说真话而你名叫Loki时

  
1

他又把一切都搞砸了，Loki想。

他想当个好国王，一劳永逸地解决约顿人的问题，可所有人都指责他。

他想当个好儿子，哪怕要手刃亲生父亲，可Odin对他说“No”。

他以为一切尽在掌握，即使变小他也有办法变回原样，赢回王位、母亲，赢回自己应得的……可事实上，他从一开始就跑错了片场。

他的母亲甚至已经死亡……而她死的时候，这个世界的自己什么也做不了，只是静静地端坐在牢房。

如果这里不是他的世界，如果这里没有他想要的……那他一直以来的努力和隐忍都是为了什么？

他活得简直像个笑话。

太累了，Loki自暴自弃地想，也许不该费力挣扎了。

于是他轻描淡写地讲出了真相。

2

“我不是你们认识的那个Loki。”尽管刻意压低了声音，小孩的嗓子仍让他的话显得软软的。

“我来自过去，从纽约大战那一年穿越而来，在我的时间线，愚蠢的Thor搞坏了宇宙魔方，时空被撕裂了，我没能顺利回到阿斯加德接受审判，而是……来到了这里。”

Thor脸上骤然闪过的怀疑让Loki心中一紧，他早该知道，他的哥哥才不会相信他。

他伸出肉乎乎的小手，在空中晃了晃。

“正如你们所见，时空穿梭导致我的身体变小了，具体的原理尚未搞清，至于我为什么要跟在Bucky身边……”

豆丁抬起小脑袋，面无表情地瞥了冬兵一眼。

“很简单，我在利用他。”

Bucky听到“利用”两个字时明显皱了一下眉，可他一句话也没有说。

“跟着他就能找到持盾的大兵，继而找到宇宙魔方，好让我变回原样。”

Loki平静地诉说着一切，就像是在讲别人的故事，他感觉一切都没有意义了，他无所谓自己接下来会迎来什么，囚禁？死亡？

当你发现自己一无所有的时候，这些都不重要了。

邪神的话让机场上出现了诡异的沉默，复仇者们面面相觑，然后，不约而同地——爆发出一阵狂笑。

“哈哈哈哈——时间旅行？返老还童？他以为他是Marty McFly（1）吗！”Peter•老电影爱好者•Parker边笑边跺脚。

“早知道宇宙魔方还有这等功效，我当时就应该去去我的眼角纹了……”Clint吹了一个口哨，能看到邪神吃瘪让他愉快极了。

Scott拍了Thor一下，大笑道：“你弟弟可真幽默！”

哦，豆丁神翻了个白眼，觉得自己简直是个傻子，居然如此高估这群蠢货的智商。

他们当然不会相信了！

3

尽管内心已经笃定了邪神是在骗人，Tony还是耐着性子给Loki测了骨龄——纯粹是身为科学家的习惯所致。

然后这位科学家就被打脸了。

按照阿斯加德的标准来看，豆丁邪神的生物学年龄大约为240岁，换算成中庭人的年龄就是——5岁，准确点儿说，还不到5岁，只有4.8岁。

“Loki的幻术精妙绝伦，但幻术终究只是障眼法，无法改变内在的东西，我想……我弟弟这回并没有骗人。”

Thor的声音中带着对弟弟浪子回头的喜悦，但很快，这喜悦变成了失落。

如果Loki没有骗人，那就说明他真的不是他的弟弟……他的弟弟真的死了。

4

人生就像是一团杂乱的耳机线，你越是想要理清它，它就越难缠。

这本该是个简单的内战剧本，两拨人站在不同的立场，为不同目标战斗，也许会有分歧，可总会殊途同归，毕竟，他们都是同伴啊。

可谁知半路突然杀出来个邪神，还是个得拿放大镜才能看清的xs码邪神，这情况就复杂多了。

尽管复仇者们很想就Loki的去留问题开一场声势浩大的听证会，他们还是放弃了，无论如何，抓捕Zemo才是眼下的首要任务。

于是昆式战机被发动了，引擎发出低沉的轰鸣声，从德国机场起飞，在喷气式发动机的推力下，它冲上云霄，笔直地飞向西伯利亚的方向。

机舱内，刚经过一番休整但仍显得有些疲惫的冬日战士垂着头，一脸不安地坐在Steve身边。

他偷偷瞄了Steve一眼，小心翼翼地问：“你……不阻止我吗？”

Steve微微一笑：“我为什么要阻止你？”

“豆丁……我是说Loki，他曾经是你们的敌人对吧？除了他哥哥，几乎所有复仇者都坚持要将他关起来，可是你……我说要带着他你立刻就同意了，还拍着胸脯替他担保，你相信他吗？”

“不相信。”

Steve毫不犹豫地摇了摇头。

Bucky看上去更加疑惑了：“那你刚才为什么……”

Steve真诚地看向Bucky的双眼：“因为我相信你，Bucky，我永远相信你。”

“我相信你的全部判断和决定，既然你肯相信Loki，那一定有你的理由，你相信谁，我就相信谁，有什么代价，我们一起承担。”

“这……这也太没道理了……”Bucky瞪大了眼睛，他看上去好像惊呆了。

Steve紧紧握住了Bucky的手，诚挚地说：“你就是唯一的道理。”

在冒着粉红色泡泡的两人身边，Sam打了一个哆嗦，他皱紧眉头，悄悄往外挪了一点儿。

5

Loki拒绝和Thor坐在一起，这理所当然。

他询问了纽约事件后会发生的所有重大事件，然后便把他可怜的哥哥抛在一边，自顾自地缩进了角落的位置。他只想一个人静静地待着，可复仇者们显然并不这么想。

“喂我说，迷你斑比是不是又哭了？”Tony搭上了班纳的肩，指着机舱角落里的豆丁邪神问。

班纳叹了口气：“你不该用他穿裙子的照片逗他的。”

Tony夸张地张大嘴，露出不可思议的表情：“拜托，那可是5岁大的邪神Loki！那可是粉色蕾丝公主裙！这两件东西同时出现在一个地方，要是你你能忍住不逗吗？”

Natasha觉得Tony说得在理，她勾起嘴角：“我也觉得奇怪，他居然没让冬兵给他搞套皮衣。”

“还有鹿角！”Tony迫不及待地补充道，“没有角的邪神，看起来总缺点味儿。”

众人纷纷表示赞同。

6

Loki少见的没有回应复仇者们的吐槽，事实上，他是故意假装没听见的。

他一点儿也不想说话，只想把自己放空，这样就能忘记思考，小孩儿的情绪太强烈了，他怕自己一思考就会忍不住哭出来。

可坐在他对面的家伙显然并不打算放过他，事实上，鹰眼正在判断：怎样的拉弓角度才能一箭射爆邪神的小脑袋瓜。

“我知道你在打什么鬼主意，我会盯着你的。”鹰眼瞪着他，试图用目光把他戳成筛子。

“哈？”邪神歪了歪头。

“你骗过了Tony、骗过了队长，但别以为你能骗过我，我知道你是什么样的人。”

Loki觉得有些好笑：“那请问我是什么样的人？”

Clint的脸色更冷了，他脑海中闪过被控制的自己朝同伴射箭时的画面，他几乎有些咬牙切齿。

“一个残忍、暴虐、玩弄人心的混蛋，我发誓，总有一天我会让你付出代价。”

Loki无力地笑了笑：“如果你想杀我，我建议你现在就动手，不然等我恢复本来的身体，你可能就得排队了。”

“顺便，你刚才应该也听到了吧，我并不是你们这个世界的Loki，你对我的愤怒与憎恨只能说是迁怒。”

Clint挑了挑眉：“不是又如何？你们是同一个人，不是吗？同样邪恶，同样值得我憎恨。”

豆丁叹了口气，眨巴着自己亮晶晶的大眼睛：“我的世界与你们的世界是平行宇宙，事件的发展是不同的。就像在那里我没能返回阿斯加德一样，也许我也没有控制过你，没有借你的手杀戮无辜呢？即使这样你也要杀我吗？”

一瞬间，Clint的神情变得有些僵硬，他看了看眼前的邪神，看了看这个还没他女儿大的小豆丁，突然就有些犹豫了。

“你真的……？”

豆丁邪神露出无邪的微笑，他耸了耸肩。

“当然是……骗你的啦——”

在鹰眼暴怒的狂吼中，Loki微笑着倚上了座椅靠背。

怎么会有这样愚蠢的人呢？他想。

愚蠢到这么简单就相信他可能会变好。

即使来自平行宇宙，他也是他啊。像他这样无可救药的……怪物，是永远都不可能变好的。

瞧，他不是又把一切搞砸了吗？

（1）【Marty McFly-系列电影《回到未来》的男主】


	17. 当你的猫不愿理你时你该怎么办？

1

间谍这职业就是在用可能性换钱。

丧命的可能性；残疾的可能性；生死不明、却又从此杳无音信的可能性……Zemo知道他的生活就是刀口舔血，他珍惜与家人的每一次见面，担忧自己的每一次告别都会成为遗言。

无数次在生死边缘，对妻儿的思念支撑着他活了下去，这次也一样，不论过程多艰难，他最终还是回家了。

可他的家人却死了。

死得毫无意义、不明不白。不是私怨、不因天灾，他们葬身于复仇者引来的战火中。那群自诩正义的超级英雄甚至根本不会知道他们的名字。

他明明特地让他们搬到了城外，他明明……想要保护他们的。

Zemo眯起眼睛，看着雷达上逐渐逼近的红点，知道自己等的人终于来了。

红外线感应仪发出警报，来的人比他想象中的多很多。可为什么？他挑拨离间的计划出了什么问题吗？所幸……他还没杀掉那五个冬兵。

“生活需要仪式感”——这句话曾是Zemo妻子的口头禅，为了纪念她，他的复仇也会充满仪式感。

Zemo将存有亡妻录音的手机塞进口袋中，温柔的眼神瞬间化作狠戾，他从监视器前站了起来。

于是，游戏开始。

2

当Loki意识到，复仇者们并不打算带他一起去抓捕Zemo时，他几乎笑出了声。

“怎么，你们害怕了？害怕我会和Zemo联手，再一次击溃你们摇摇欲坠的复仇小团体？”

Loki瞟向自告奋勇看守他的鹰眼，丝毫没有掩饰脸上的鄙夷。

“就算你们打算留下一个人，也没必要选这只小鸟吧，你们真的觉得他能看住我？你们忘了上次他跟我在一起时发生了什么吗？”

鹰眼的眉毛皱成一团，愤怒在他脸上肆虐，他看起来似乎随时都有可能一箭崩了Loki。

Tony伸出一只手拦住了Clint：“如果是正常尺码的邪神，也许不行，”他眯起眼睛，从头到脚打量了一遍豆丁，将视线停留在捆绑Loki的儿童安全座椅上，微微一笑。

“但你……”Tony脸上挂着显而易见的轻蔑。

“更何况，也不知道上一次是哪家的斑比被浩克镶在了地板上？”

Loki成功被激怒了，他的脸几乎瞬间就黑了。

Thor赶忙劝道：“弟弟，我们只是想保护你，你现在的样子……”

“我现在的样子？我现在的样子怎么了？”Loki怒视Thor，“我会变成现在这样，还不是因为你胆大妄为，非要私自操控宇宙魔方！”

Loki几乎无法压抑内心的愤怒，他明知道眼前的Thor不是他所认识的那个Thor，可还是将一腔怒火倾泻到了他身上。

“说什么保护我？我需要你的保护？我从彩虹桥掉下去的时候你去哪了？我被空间乱流撕碎身体的时候你去哪了？我被灭霸折磨的时候你又去哪了？别再假惺惺地叫我弟弟了，你明知道我不是你的弟弟！”

Thor的表情僵住了，他从豆丁带着哭腔的声音中捕捉到了一个词，一个他从未想过的词。

“……折磨？”

Loki脸上闪过一丝动摇，这该死的孩童身体，情绪太难控制了。他说的太多了，他原本打算把那些事永远都埋藏在心底的。

他注意到了Thor脸上骤然浮现的震惊、恍然，还有一丝愧疚。

不。

别问。

他不想回忆那些事！他不想Thor向他道歉是因为可怜他！

“弟弟，灭霸对你……”

“各位，我想我们该降落了。”

Steve的声音传了过来，打断了Thor的提问。Loki注意到Bucky正站在队长身后，用一种几乎称得上是“关心”的目光看着他，他迅速移开了视线。

“Bucky说前面就是九头蛇的秘密基地，Zemo和那五个还未启动的冬兵一定就在那里。”

Tony点了点头，召唤战甲覆上身体。

Thor犹豫地看了Loki一眼，最后还是拿起了自己的锤子。

“弟弟，等我们回来……我想跟你聊聊。”

他没等Loki回应，就一把推开了舱门，接着，呼啸的寒风涌了进来。

3

昆式战机降落在西伯利亚的雪原之上。

Steve拿着盾牌，跟随全副武装的伙伴们走下阶梯。他很高兴终于可以抓住Zemo了，这意味着Bucky的冤屈将被洗清。他回过头想看看Bucky，却发现Bucky正看着他。

“Steve，能稍微等一下再出发吗？”

Bucky看上去有些犹豫。

“当然，”Steve温和地笑了，“我还需要和Tony做一下最后的准备，这大概需要几分钟，你想做什么就去做吧。”

Steve知道Bucky想要对Loki说些什么，他并不信任Loki，他还记得寇森死去的事。可不知为何，他总觉得Loki不会伤害Bucky。

也许是因为之前短暂的相处？他还记得豆丁和Bucky在一起时那种毫无戒备的表现。

如果他真像他所说的那样，只是在利用Bucky……这可能吗？

4

Bucky反身进入了机舱。

他经过鹰眼时点了点头，鹰眼没有回应，而是用一种审视的目光看着他，显然在好奇他要干些什么。

他径直走向了Loki。

豆丁抬起头，用一种厌恶的表情望着他。

“你来找我干什么？”

“在机场时你没听清楚我说的话吗？我只是在利用你，把你当作协助我夺回宇宙魔方的工具！别以为我们一起生活过几个月你就是我的朋友了，别以为你有资格可以来怜悯我！”

Bucky平静地望着Loki，耐心等待豆丁发泄完，才慢慢地开口。

“我没有怜悯你，事实上，在今天之前，我甚至不认识‘Loki’是谁。”

Loki翻了个白眼：“那你可该好好补补课了，毕竟，我可是差点儿毁灭了纽约……”

“可我认识你。”Bucky紧接着说。

Loki瞪大了眼睛，他看上去好像惊呆了：“你傻了吗？一会儿说不认识我，一会儿又说认识我？九头蛇终于彻底摧毁了你的大脑吗？”

“你喜欢咖啡口味的冰淇淋球，讨厌香草味的；你有点洁癖以至于一天要洗十几回手；如果在菜里放芥末你会炸毛，但一杯热可可足以安抚你；你喜欢荡秋千尽管你死活都不肯承认；你最喜欢的动画是《怪诞小镇》、最讨厌的则是《小猪佩奇》……”

Bucky凝视着豆丁逐渐僵硬的脸，语气愈发平静。

“你究竟想说些什么？”Loki顿了一下，他搞不清楚Bucky的目的，以至于他根本无从反驳。

“我想说的是，不管你在别人口中是什么样子，我只会用我的眼睛去看待你，别人对你的看法和定义并不能改变我对你的看法。”

“也许你过去真的是个糟糕透顶的坏蛋，可我认识的是现在的你，我不会因为你的过去而对你产生任何偏见。”

“呵，”Loki发出一阵冷笑，“那你可得小心了，因为我和他们说的一样坏，任何信任我的人都只会遭到背叛，就像Thor，就像Frigga一样！”

Loki猛地指向一旁的鹰眼：“如果你想好好活着，就应该和我划清界限，像那只小鸟一样时刻拿箭瞄准我的头颅，这才是最安全最正确的选择。”

Bucky轻轻叹了口气，他蹲下身子，将手放在豆丁的肩膀上，凝视着邪神颤抖的绿眼睛。

“一个会在深夜安慰做噩梦之人的孩子，又能有多坏呢？”

Loki感觉自己的内心正在挣扎。

“你明知道我不是真正的孩子，这只是空间宝石造成的魔法事故。”

“你安慰我的时候、帮助我的时候，也只是为了利用我吗？”Bucky问。

“当然。”Loki强硬地说，“如果我要利用你找到宇宙魔方，我必须确保你的心智没有问题，这才不是因为好心。”

“Loki，攻击别人并不能让你抓紧安全感，坦诚才能，不论有多么害怕，我们必须学会直面自己的恐惧。”

Loki刻薄地笑了。

“你说这种话有说服力吗？一个日夜因九头蛇而自责愧疚的杀人兵器，一个甚至不能安稳睡去的PTSD患者……你有什么资格对我说教？”

Bucky站了起来，紧紧抓住了自己的枪，坚定地看向Loki。

“你说的对，所以现在我会去直面我的恐惧，抓住Zemo，抓住那些曾和我一样手染鲜血的冬兵，我会去证明我的清白。”

“而你，也必须直面你自己的恐惧。”

5

Bucky走出舱门之后的很长一段时间里，Loki都一言不发。离开的人明明是Bucky，可他却觉得好像是自己逃离了一样。

明明……他们只要像其他人一样对待他不就好了？他早已习惯被偏见包裹的感觉，他早已习惯被所有人怀疑。

而现在，Thor在可怜他，那个愚蠢的冬兵也在可怜他……他们为什么要信任他？为什么要给他希望？

Loki抬起头，发现一直指着他的弓箭竟然也放了下来，鹰眼正盯着他，但眼中的憎恨却好像淡了几分。

“呵，连你也开始可怜我了吗？”Loki绝望地说。

“不，”鹰眼摇了摇头，“我依然很讨厌你，但铁胳膊说的对，攻击别人并不能让你抓紧安全感，任由憎恨占据大脑只会让我无法清醒思考。”

鹰眼抓紧自己的箭：“并且，我想到了一些之前因暴怒而忽视的东西……”


	18. 如何让一个豆丁邪神恼羞成怒

1

Clint在吃一罐鹰嘴豆。

那是一种豆类食品，微咸，口感很面，饱腹感较强。Loki非常熟悉它，Bucky经常把它当做配菜放在牛排的盘子里，因为方便，开了罐用水冲冲就可以吃。

总的来说，Loki不算特别喜欢这种食物，但也不讨厌，尤其在他比较饿的时候。

“咕噜噜——”

真见鬼。

Loki跷起自己的小短腿，一边用胳膊肘挡住肚子，试图通过改变动作来掩饰自己的尴尬。

但鹰眼还是发现了什么，他放下手中的罐头，用一种怀疑的目光望了过来。

Loki翻了个白眼。

耳朵这么尖，叫什么鹰眼啊，改叫兔耳得了。

“啧。”Clint发出不爽的声音。

过了一会儿，一个硬物砸在豆丁光洁的额头上，把他砸得大叫一声。

“嘶——你干什么？”邪神急眼了，几乎要当场掏出小刀和Clint大战三百回合。

可他的余光瞟见地板上躺着一罐没开封的鹰嘴豆。

“别误会，”Clint看都没看这边一眼，默默地吃着自己那罐豆子，“我只是不希望你在我的看守下饿死，万一有人以为我虐待儿童可怎么办？”

Loki揉了揉红肿的额头，心想用罐头砸就不是虐待吗？可他一向都是个审时度势的神明，既然尝到了甜头，那也就不多话了。

于是他小心翼翼地从座椅上滑了下来，用肉嘟嘟的小手捧起那罐豆子，陷入沉思。

“喂，小鸟。”

Clint的眉毛皱成一团。

“只有豆子！没得选！别指望我还能让你点餐！”

“帮我打开。”

Clint疑惑地转过身，用一种难以置信的目光瞪向邪神。

豆丁侧过头，避开鹰眼的视线，慢吞吞地吐出几个字。

“我的魔力……在机场时用尽了，没办法再施展魔法了。”

机舱里陷入诡异的沉默，片刻后，一直冷着脸的Clint竟“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

“哈哈哈哈哈——我真该把这段话录下来，在时代广场的大屏幕上循环播放！堂堂邪神居然连个罐头都打不开！”

“啧，你听见钢铁矮子说过的话了！”Loki鼓起双颊，怒气冲冲地喊道，“按中庭的标准来看，我现在只有4.8岁！你该不会指望一个四岁小孩能拉开罐头盖吧！”

在豆丁奶声奶气的怒吼和鹰眼肆意的嘲笑声中，一个毫无感情波动的女性声音突然加了进来。

“Barton先生，您需要Loki先生刚才说话的那段音频吗？视频我这里也有。”

“Friday？”鹰眼顿了一下，笑得更夸张了，他猛拍着大腿，手中的豆子几乎要抖到地板上。

“要，当然要！而且我要1080p蓝光高清的！”

“喂——小鸟你别欺神太甚！”

Loki的脸完全涨红了，他仰起头怒视机舱顶，“还有你这个硅基生命体，信不信我现在就把你的电源线拔了！”

“Loki先生，首先，我是一个人工智能，不是机器人，我没有电源线。其次，Stark先生给这艘战机配备了太阳能电池板，您拔了电源线也没用。”Friday慢条斯理地回答。

“并且，科学研究表明，您这个年龄的孩子现在去午睡更有益于身心健康，要不要我帮您调低照明亮度，再放一首摇篮曲？您更喜欢莫扎特的还是舒伯特的？”

Loki的小脸彻底黑了，他一把把罐头丢了出去，将机舱的地板砸得“咣当”响。

“我去你妹的摇篮曲！”

如果他现在魔力还够用，他一定会毫不犹豫发动一场爆炸，把这多话的人工智能和小破鸟一起炸飞。

2

当邪神火冒三丈的时候，在几公里外的九头蛇基地内，雷神却一言不发。他沉默并不是因为基地有多难入侵，事实上，他们潜入的过程简直出乎预料的顺利。

守门的只有一个士兵，被Thor一锤子就撂倒了。据Bucky说，他正是那五个被封印的冬兵中的一人。

进入基地后，他们兵分三路，Steve和Bucky、Tony一路；Thor和黑豹一路；班纳博士和Natasha一路。三组人沿着不同的路线深入九头蛇基地搜寻，以求尽快抓住Zemo和余下四个冬日士兵。

基地内的灯光昏黄无比，伴着走廊里随处可见的蜘蛛网和锈迹，更增添了一丝诡异。周围只能听见Thor和特查拉的鞋子踩在地板上的声音。

“红外线传感器显示，前方二十米处有两个人，应该是余下的冬日士兵。”特查拉按下面罩上的虚拟按钮，小声说道。

“都交给我。”

Thor迅速回答，一边挥起锤子发出“呼呼”的破风声，似乎下一秒就要飞出去。

特查拉犹豫了一下，斜眼打量Thor：“你好像很着急？”

雷神的脸上看不出任何表情，他只是轻轻点了点头。

他一直以为自己很会自省。

3

Thor很少道歉。

他是王储，是众神之父的长子，为荣耀而生。也许偶尔会因莽撞自大犯下一些错误，但都无伤大雅。毕竟阿斯加德人就喜欢那样，他们管那叫勇气。

他漫长神生中为数不多的“对不起”有一大半都给了Loki。

就像那一天，当毁灭者熊熊燃烧的头颅瞄准他的身体时，他也道歉了。

“弟弟，无论我做错了什么，导致你变成现在这样，我都感到无比抱歉。但这些人是无辜的，所以拿走我的命，结束一切吧。”

瞧，多么完美的道歉啊。

多么……真诚。

……还是傲慢呢？

他从未思考过Loki愤怒的理由，也从未想过要思考。

他只是道歉了，因为他大度，因为他心胸宽广，因为身披荣耀之人总该是谦逊的，因为一个伟大的神明，就该为了拯救无辜之人而光荣赴死。

他是Thor，人人敬佩的雷神，他所做的一切都该是对的。

当他离经叛道的弟弟从彩虹桥坠落之后，他千里迢迢赶赴中庭只为带他回家，因为这是一个哥哥该做的。

当Loki让地球陷入战争的危机中时，他费尽心力阻止他只为守护中庭，因为这是一位神明该做的。

至于Loki攻击中庭的理由？与奇瑞塔人结盟的因果？他掉下彩虹桥之后经历了什么？

这些通通不重要。

他也从未考虑过。

一直以来，他只是坚定不移地做着自己所认为正确的事，从来没想过Loki是否认同这些“正确”。

他从未尝试过了解Loki，哪怕一次。他只是相信自己的判断，因为那是神明的骄傲。

可这何尝不是一种傲慢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0⃣️【注意⚠️】我发现我又犯了和写《坠落之后》时相同的错误，我又一次没考虑实际出场人数。
> 
> 为了方便剧情进展，除了队3电影中实际前往西伯利亚的人之外，本文只多去四个人（包括Thor、班纳、黑寡妇、鹰眼），其他参与机场内战的人默认回国阻止烦人的美国官员了。1⃣️过渡章节，比较短，下一章盾冬铁要打起来了【喂
> 
> 2⃣️Loki那句“钢铁矮子”惹到Friday了，看我们人工智能的报复w！
> 
> 3⃣️我真的好喜欢写邪神吃瘪。
> 
> 4⃣️在低落的剧情中写搞笑好难，我真的一点儿也不会写多人剧情。


	19. 讨厌

1

十岁的Tony Stark讨厌美国队长，没有什么特别的原因，只是因为霍华德喜欢他。

霍华德很少回家，和大多数不负责任的家长一样，他的理由是忙。忙着发明创新型武器、忙着花天酒地、忙着与社会名流搞交际……永远不会忙着回家。

可偶尔，只要他回来的时候，一定会提那个名字。

“Rogers太棒了。”霍华德总这样说。

他夸美国队长时眼睛里都闪着光，他从没那样夸过Tony。

当别人家爸爸在给孩子读《小鹿斑比》时，Tony孤零零地待在空荡荡的豪宅里，独自一人读《量子物理学概论》。

当别人家孩子因成绩不错而被父母称赞时，接连跳级、科科满分的Tony却没能得到霍华德一句夸奖。

哦，因为这些不是理所当然的吗？

当一个天才的儿子很难，当全世界最天才的天才的儿子更是难上加难——因为你永远无法超出他的预期。

久而久之，Tony累了。如果霍华德根本就不在乎他，那他为何又要在乎他的看法呢？

于是，小心翼翼的期待变成叛逆。他们冷战、争吵，让每一次见面都以愤怒告终。

这对父子能轻松学会核反应堆的制造方法，却怎么也学不会坦率。

他们只是沉默着，把爱深深埋藏在心底。可他们忘了，万事都是有代价的。

把爱埋藏在心底的代价是什么？

误解？

遗憾？

争吵不休的最后一次见面……还是永无止尽的悔恨？

当Tony站在霍华德夫妇的尸体之前时，他一滴眼泪也没有流。不是因为无情，也不是因为坚强，只是因为……他不知道自己还能做些什么。

他花了十几年的工夫与父亲斗气，看谁能先说出“爱”那个字，可他们再也没有机会了。

于是，浓浓的遗憾化作深深的悔恨，紧紧地缠绕在Tony Stark跳动的心上。

那恨那样深，却无处发泄。

因为他们死于车祸，那只是一场意外。

那天之后，Tony把自己锁在实验室里整整一周，出来的时候带着他新发明的汽车安全气囊。

在此后的十年中，那个气囊拯救了千千万万人的生命，可他最想拯救的那两个人却再也回不来了。

有时候Tony会想，如果能有一个怨恨的对象，他是不是就不会那么痛苦了呢？

如果……

“那不是车祸。”

Zemo沙哑的声音从厚重的金属门后传了过来，语气冷漠得可怕。

九头蛇的基地并不算太大，他们三人很快就来到了核心区域，可意料之外的是，这里一个冬日士兵也没有，有的只是堆积成山的电子设备，和躲藏在厚重金属门之后的Zemo。

Tony眯起眼睛：“你说什么？”

Zemo笑了起来，这是这么多天来他第一次笑，心中满是大仇将报的快意。

“你父母的死并不是个意外，是有人杀了他们，你猜猜看……那个人是谁？”

Tony心中有什么东西裂开了，他瞪大了眼睛，正准备追问，却听见“啪”的一声响。右边的电视机自动打开了，老旧的录影带伴着“滋滋”的杂音开始播放。

1991年，12月16日，画面上出现了一辆熟悉的跑车。

2

Clint保留着被控制时的所有记忆。在无数个骤然惊醒的不眠之夜，他偶尔会回忆起自己朝同伴射击时的场景，但他从不愿意回忆Loki。

在他心目中，邪神是一切悲剧的根源，是万恶的罪魁祸首，是应该憎恨的对象，他在心中早已为他下了定义，不需要再依靠回忆加深印象，可事实真的如此吗？

还是因为……他害怕自己会发现什么。

“我被灭霸折磨时你在哪儿？”

“不论有多害怕，我们必须学会直面自己的恐惧。”

当豆丁声嘶力竭地朝着Thor控诉时，当队长的老相好语重心长地对Loki灌鸡汤时……鹰眼不得不承认，他一直坚定无比的心产生了一丝动摇。

眼前的邪神像个小白团子一样缩在座椅上，看起来那样弱小、那样无助。他的眼圈总是红红的，说起话来又软又凶，他生气的时候会鼓起双颊……和一个正常的人类小孩没什么不同。

看着他，Clint甚至会不由自主地想起自己的小儿子，谁能把这样一个小家伙和那个入侵纽约的外星疯子联系在一起呢？

鹰眼从不是个同情心泛滥的人，他不觉得年龄能成为罪恶的挡箭牌，错了就该付出代价，无论你有多大，更何况邪神并不真的只是个小孩子。

Clint只是……突然想起来了。在他刚被心灵宝石操控，跟随邪神逃出地下基地时，他所看到的Loki，是一个虚弱、疲惫、伤痕累累的家伙。

他甚至连走路都需要别人搀扶。

一个准备万全、心怀不轨的入侵者会让自己保持最佳的状态，而当时的Loki显然不是。

Clint一直在逃避回忆这些事，因为如果承认这些都是真的，那说明邪神可能并没有表面看到的那么坏，这将削弱邪神的“邪恶程度”，可Loki就该是个不可饶恕的大坏蛋啊，如果他没有那么坏，Clint的憎恨又该朝何处发泄呢？

在Clint意识到之前，他的嘴巴已经张开了。

“灭霸是谁？”

豆丁瞪大眼睛，他几乎是反射性地进入了戒备状态。

“这不是你该知道的事！”

“你必须回答，你欠我的。”Clint的声音中带着不容置疑的威严，“你操控了我，用我的手犯下了不可饶恕的罪过，你这个混蛋，如果你现在不回答我，我就等你哥哥回来后再问一次。”

鹰眼是个出色的间谍，他知道怎样玩弄语言才能得到最佳效果。

“你竟敢威胁我？我最恨被人威胁。”

Loki的脸皱成一团，他瞬间拔出了藏在靴子里的小刀。

一大一小两个人对峙了片刻，最后，豆丁只是轻轻叹了口气。

“真可笑……第一个问我的人竟然是你。”

3

“灭霸是出生于泰坦星的永恒一族，拥有近乎无敌的力量。像你们这种复仇小团体，在中庭也许还算厉害，可遇到他……只有送命的份儿。”

“泰坦……你是说土卫六？”Clint看起来好像很震惊，“那上面有生命存在？还是智慧生命？”

豆丁露出鄙夷的神情，他早该明白中庭人有多无知。

“原本有，直到灭霸亲手毁灭了那个星球。”

“可为什么？那不是他的家乡吗？”Clint问。

“因为他是个疯子，妄图抹杀全宇宙一半人的疯子，”Loki勾起嘴角，似乎觉得这个问题很可笑，“跟他比起来，我简直善良得像个慈善家。”

Clint的眉毛皱成一团，他陷入深深的疑惑。

“抹杀全宇宙一半人？这就是他的目的吗？所以……他才是那个想获得宇宙魔方的人？他就是你的主人？”

“不！”Clint的回答显然激怒了Loki，豆丁恶狠狠地瞪了过来，“他才不是我的主人，我从一开始就不想听命于他，如果不是……”

好像是突然意识到了什么，豆丁猛地扭过脸，将没说完的话变成一声冷哼。

“如果不是什么？”Clint平静地问，“如果不是他折磨了你？给你洗脑？还是威胁你如果不前往地球抢夺宇宙魔方，就杀了你？”

Loki呼吸的速度加快了，他震惊地瞪着鹰眼，就好像这个全中庭最恨他的家伙刚刚给他颁发了一朵小红花。

Clint看起来并不是很高兴，他甚至有点生气。

“听着，我可不希望我的猜测是真的。无论背后有没有人操纵，你入侵了地球，这毋庸置疑。我恨你，如果你是个彻头彻尾的恶棍，我恨起来会更轻松一些。”

“可如果我的猜测是真的，一切就联系在一起了，因为你刚被拷打过，或是经历过某些类似的糟糕威胁，你刚来到地球时才会那么……虚弱。”

“别这样看着我，我当然记得你当时的身体状态。”Clint有些不舒服，他不喜欢一个孩子用一种快要哭出来的表情瞪着他，尤其在这个孩子是邪神的时候。

“我甚至记得你站在一片空地上自言自语时的场景……原来如此，那时那个叫灭霸的家伙正在联系你对吧？”

“不是他……是他的手下。”

Clint恍然大悟：“所以你觉得自己才是那个背负一切的人？所以你才会对Thor那么愤怒，因为你觉得他什么都不知道？”

Clint的语速越来越慢，到最后，他几乎是温柔地看向了Loki，可很快，这温柔变成了愤怒。

“你以为我会因此就原谅你吗？别逗了，就算你是被胁迫的又如何？你照样入侵了地球，你照样把地球人的性命视为草芥，你引来奇瑞塔人的时候有丝毫悔恨吗？这些都是你自己的意志，不是吗？你还是个令人憎恨的混蛋。”

面对不断变脸的鹰眼，Loki惊呆了，他愣了好半天，终于哈哈大笑起来。

“说得对，小鸟，”小小的邪神笑弯了腰，甚至连眼泪都笑出来了，“我从来就没有在乎过任何一个中庭人，你们愚昧又短命，有什么值得称道的地方？我痛恨灭霸只是因为他利用了我，至于你们的星球，你们的生命，我根本毫不在乎……”

就在Loki准备展开下一轮进攻的时候，一阵急促的鸣叫声打断了他。

Clint几乎瞬间就严肃起来，他掏出腰间的通讯器，按下开关。

“Barton，有麻烦了。”

那是Natasha的声音，这位一向都很冷静的女特工的声音竟然在颤抖。

“队长……队长和Stark打起来了。”

4

当坚硬的机械手砸向霍华德的头颅时，Tony心中有什么东西破碎了。

他直愣愣地盯着显示屏，看着画面上的人平静地将霍华德的尸体放在方向盘上。然后，仿佛是按部就班地完成任务一样，那人再一次伸出罪恶的手，抓住他母亲的喉咙。

Tony几乎无法呼吸了，可是他必须呼吸，因为有一个答案正等着他。

“……你知道吗？”他艰难地问。

Steve的表情凝固了，他犹豫地伸出手，似乎想抓住Tony的肩膀。

“我……我不知道是他。”

“别装蒜了！我问你是不是知道这件事？”

Tony死死地盯着Steve。

拜托了，他想。拜托请告诉我你不知道，如果你说不知道，我就相信你。

我不想我的朋友背叛我。

我不想攻击我的朋友。

我不想……

“是的。”Steve说。

哈。

Tony冷哼一声，他的肩膀放松下来，紧接着一拳扫飞了Steve。

在Steve的身体摔向地面时，他的余光看见那个杀死他父母的凶手举起了手中的枪。

Tony Stark今年四十五岁了，他果然还是讨厌美国队长。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️前面Tony的自白部分我好像写的太长了……希望大家不要觉得无聊😂。
> 
> 2⃣️关于Tony和队长的关系我在《坠落之后》里就写过，都是我个人的理解，如有异议，那很正常。
> 
> 怎么说呢，我觉得他们当然是朋友。Tony信任队长，所以他无法接受队长的欺瞒，可是对队长来说，Bucky更重要，因此他必须保护Bucky，反正就很复杂。
> 
> 3⃣️至于鹰眼和Loki，某种程度上鹰眼的敌意少了一丢丢，下一章他们将一起去救盾冬铁。


	20. 他有罪，他无罪

1

天气糟透了。

狂风在冰原上咆哮，像刀子一样擦过Clint的脸颊，白雪层层叠叠，盖住地面，漫过膝盖，让他的每一步都变得无比艰难。

可是他必须前进，还得加快速度，因为他的两位战友正在互殴，玩命的那种。

还有比这更令人烦躁的事情吗？

当然有，比如——此刻，全世界你最讨厌的那个家伙正坐在你的肩膀上，耷拉着两条小短腿，伸出手向前一指，嘴里嘟囔着——“前进吧！小小鸟号！”

Clint皱紧眉头，“闭嘴。”

“嫌烦就别带我来呗，”Loki踢了踢小皮靴上的雪，“我告诉过你可以把我锁在战机里的。”

“难道说……”邪神的眉毛抖动着，露出一个坏笑，“你害怕我会开着战机逃跑？没看出来呀，堂堂鹰眼竟然这么胆小！”

Clint翻了个白眼，用力捶了一下Loki甩来甩去的小短腿，让豆丁发出一声痛呼。

“哎哟！超级英雄打人啦！还有没有天理了！”

“别太高看自己，我才不担心你会逃跑，”鹰眼烦躁地说，“以你的腿长，根本踩不到油门。”

Loki耸了耸肩，似乎一点儿也不生气，“那你为什么带我来？带着自己的仇人让你很兴奋吗？没看出来呀，堂堂鹰眼竟然是个受虐狂……”

Clint咬紧牙关，努力克制住虐待儿童的冲动。“我、最后一次、警告你……闭嘴！不然我就把你头朝下塞进雪坑里，就像你刚下战机时摔进去的那样！”

Clint也说不清楚，他为何会坚持带着Loki，也许……只是因为他想到了冬兵发狂时失去理智的双眼。

那不是巴恩斯，不是队长的好友……也许连人类都不是，那只是一件冰冷的，没有灵魂的武器。

他不知道队长为何会跟Tony打起来，在明明已经和解之后，他只知道……他们都是正直的、善良的好人。好人不会轻易愤怒，好人不会无缘无故痛下杀手，好人有太多弱点……有弱点就容易被利用。

如果队长和铁人之间的关系达到了不死不休的程度，那一定是有理由的，某种……非常重要的理由。

Clint皱起眉头，直觉告诉他，这个理由和巴恩斯有关，不……也许是和那个披着巴恩斯外表、内在却只有疯狂与杀戮的人形兵器有关。

人类是视觉动物，容易被外表迷惑，可有的时候，一个人的外表和内心大相径庭。

人类是情感动物，容易被情绪操控，可充斥着愤怒与憎恨的大脑比一团浆糊强不了多少。

Clint瞄了一眼坐在他肩膀上的豆丁邪神，如果，他是说如果……如果邪神并不像他坚信中的那样邪恶透顶，也会在乎人类的感受，甚至产生某种改变……或许事情会有转机。

他只是想赌一把。

2

九头蛇基地里，有三个人正在厮杀。

准确点儿说，是铁人杀冬兵，队长不想让铁人杀冬兵，于是铁人打队长，冬兵不想让铁人打队长，于是冬兵打铁人，Zemo特想让冬兵打铁人，于是Zemo拍手叫好，一边按下电钮，将想要阻碍他的家伙都关在了大门外。

乱吧？太乱了，简直一团浆糊。

Natasha打完电话后就忙着干架了，与突然冒出来的前苏联女冬兵扭打在一起。

班纳则缩在角落里，试图激怒自己来变身绿巨人参与战斗，可情绪这种事太玄学了，不是可以轻易控制的，他今天……可能就是特别不想生气。

至于本场比赛的战力与科技担当，雷神黑豹二人组……“Natasha说他们在地下五层的西北角的房间，我们快到了吗？”

雷神握紧手中的锤子，毕竟是自小作为皇位继承人来培养的，他回答问题时显得十分大方和得体。

“不知道。”

“……你不认识路为什么不早点儿说？”

“你也没问呀。”

黑豹叹了口气，按下手腕处的按钮，轻声命令道，“导航，地下五层西北角。”

黝黑的战衣发出低沉的电子音，“对不起，无法连接到网络，请稍后再试。”

“……”

“该死……这地方太偏了，没信号。”

3

高速旋转的盾牌弹开掌心炮，冲击波击碎了墙壁，在空中留下一道苍白的烟。机械手猛然加速，与金红色的盔甲相碰撞，擦出阵阵火花。

Tony猛地向前迈了一步，死死地盯着Bucky。愤怒、悔恨、发现自己被背叛时的绝望感……这些翻腾的情绪在他心口熊熊燃烧，由内至外，喷薄而出。

“冷静点！Tony！”

他听见Steve在喊，这位正直的大兵刚刚从地上爬起来，额头擦伤的血迹还未干涸，便急切地发声道：“那不是Bucky的错，他被九头蛇控制了！”

“所以呢？”Tony冷冷地看向Steve，“二十多年了，我刚刚得知我的父母是被谋杀的，作为我的朋友，你第一个想到的不是安慰我，而是为凶手辩驳吗？”

轻蔑的笑容爬上钢铁侠略显沧桑的脸，“不是凶手的错，难道是我的错吗？”

Steve的脸色变了，他张了张嘴巴，似乎想解释些什么，可Tony只是摇了摇头，抬起手臂。

一道白光一闪——碰撞声紧随其后，Bucky倒飞而出，整个人撞进了墙壁里。

4

Steve知道霍华德夫妇是被谋杀的，但他真的不知道那是Bucky。或者说，他曾隐隐约约猜出真相，却又不肯、不愿意、也不敢细想下去。

他选择了逃避。

多么可笑，从来都勇往直前、不知恐惧为何物的美国队长竟然害怕一个真相？

如果，他是说如果，如果上天肯给他一个机会回到过去，回到冬兵袭击霍华德夫妇的那一分钟，他发誓自己会拼尽全力阻止悲剧发生。

哪怕代价是他的生命。

可人世间从来都没有如果。

纵使万分期盼、万分悔恨，Bucky还是掉下去了；纵使万分悲痛、万分无奈，霍华德还是死于冬兵之手；纵使万分不愿，万分歉疚，他还是……选择了Bucky。

“对不起，Tony，但Bucky是我的朋友。”Steve说，一边伸出一只手挡在Bucky身前。

很快，他便后悔说出这句话，因为Tony的反应几乎令他心碎。

这位坚强的、总是面带笑容的、玩世不恭的花花公子几乎瞬间就湿了眼，言语间也带上了哭腔。

“那我呢？”Tony问。

他感觉最后一丝希望在他心口破碎了，绝望破土而出，带着刺，绽放出漆黑的复仇之花。

“我曾经……也是你的朋友。”

曾经，多么悲伤的词汇。

Tony咬紧牙关，再一次冲向了Bucky。

5

冬兵习惯战争；巴基痛恨战争。

冬兵走在明亮的战场上，手中沾满无辜之人的鲜血；巴基缩在阴暗的角落里，心中写着无人知晓的清白。

冬兵身肩崇高的理想，那是长官口中的“为了和平”；巴基背负良心的重担，那是每个不眠之夜里无辜灵魂的哀嚎。

冬兵杀戮；巴基见证。

冬兵服从；巴基反抗。

冬兵沉默；巴基恸哭。

冬兵冷静地完成着战争的任务；巴基卑微地乞求着和平的降临。

冬兵不懂选择；巴基别无选择。

冬兵是一件冷冰冰的武器；巴基是一个活生生的人。

武器的罪是主人的罪，是九头蛇贪得无厌的邪恶野心的罪。

人的清白是自己的清白，当你认为自己是清白的时候，你才是清白的，若一个清白的人认为自己有罪，那他只会被愧疚压垮。

巴基认为自己有罪。

巴基从未停止过愧疚。

巴基想死，想看着铁人的炮弹贯穿自己的胸膛。他知道铁人有理由愤怒，有理由憎恨，有理由复仇，更有理由杀死他。

无论原因是什么，无论是否被九头蛇操控，是这双手，是他的手杀了铁人的父母啊！

巴基不想死，他不想看到史蒂夫悲伤，不想看到史蒂夫哭泣，他知道史蒂夫会为他的死自责，他知道史蒂夫会怪罪自己，也许他不配活着，可史蒂夫值得快乐。

他该放弃吗？任由铁人攻击自己？

他该反击吗？如果和史蒂夫携手，也许能在不伤害托尼的情况下全身而退？

死或生，只是两个简简单单的字，无论是说还是写都轻而易举，花不了几秒钟，可当它们成为两个选择的时候，却难上加难。

巴基不知道该如何选择，巴基害怕做出选择。

然后他突然想起一句话，一句自他之口，说给别人的话。

“无论有多害怕，我们都必须直面自己的恐惧。”

巴基不安的心突然就平静下来了，他究竟在纠结些什么？他不是答应过了吗？

“现在我会去直面我的恐惧。”

怎么了巴恩斯？恐惧从泽莫变成斯塔克你就不敢面对了吗？你还有第三个选择，不是吗？

“啪”的一声，漆黑的冲锋枪被丢到了地板上。史蒂夫瞪大眼睛：“巴基？”

前九头蛇特工深吸一口气，面对铁人诚恳地说：“对不起，是我杀了你的父母。”

听到这句话，托尼明显愣了一下，但只是片刻，他就又咬着牙抬起手掌，将掌心对准巴基的头颅。

“不，”史蒂夫开始惊慌了，他一跃而起，“不！巴基！快躲开！那不是你的错！”

可他只看到了一道耀眼的白光。


	21. 第三种选择

1

九头蛇基地里爆发出一声巨响，即使是在地面上，也能感觉到脚下传来的阵阵颤动。

“哟，听起来……铁罐子和国旗成精的大兵打得挺凶啊！”Loki从Clint的肩膀上跳了下来，牛筋鞋底踩在入口前的水泥地上，发出“啪哒”的声音。

“安静点儿，”Clint拉开弓箭，警惕地观察着周围的环境，“Natasha说还有两个前苏联冬兵没有找到，我们不清楚对方的战力情况，不要轻举妄动。”

豆丁邪神微微一愣，眯起眼睛，“他们浑身腱子肉，形似健美教练，看上去凶巴巴的，其中一人手里拿着一把M16自动步枪，另一人戴着指虎……”

“哈？”Clint狐疑地低下头，“你在瞎猜什么！”

“我没有瞎猜，”Loki耸了耸肩，伸出一只手向前一指，“喏，他们不就在那儿嘛。”

Clint猛地转过头，发现西边的雪地上突然出现了两个全副武装的前苏联人，他们狞笑着，身上带着一股野性的气息，就像是两头开始狩猎的猎豹，低吼着冲向Clint。

其中一人一边跑还一边举起了手中的自动步枪，该死，他要在移动中射击吗？

“混蛋小鬼！快隐蔽——”Clint向后一个翻滚，伸出手朝旁边一抓，却抓了个空，他望向Loki刚才站立的位置，可哪里还有豆丁邪神的身影——他趁乱逃跑了！

2

阴暗的走廊里，站着一黑一白两个人。

白色的那个正在擦手中的锤子，看起来十分珍惜的样子，而黑色的那个，正举着手疯狂点按悬浮在空中的蓝色虚拟屏。

“对不起，无法连接到网络，请稍后再试。”

“对不起，您不在服务区，请稍后再试。”

“对不起……”

“别修了，咱们慢慢找吧，这里也没多大，一条路一条路地走，总能找到的，”Thor对着宝贝锤子哈了一口气，用披风细心擦拭着，“要我说，你们中庭的科技就是不靠谱，居然还要连什么‘互联网’才能使用，在阿斯加德，迷路的时候只需要一个指引魔法，一切就解决了，哪儿需要费那么大劲？”

闻言，特查拉停下了手中的动作，“那你为什么还不施法？”

“我不会啊，”Thor理所当然地说，他笑得一脸怀念，“魔法是Loki的特长，他是九界第一法师！虽然顶着这么厉害的头衔，他最喜欢的事却是捉弄我，他真的是个天才……”

3

爆炸掀起层层烟尘，碎石携着尘土从房顶上落下，将整个房间都染成灰蒙蒙的颜色。

Tony打开面甲，死盯着爆炸的中心，“哼哧哼哧”地喘着粗气，发出一声不甘的怒号。

“混蛋！既然你已经承认杀了我的父母，为什么还要躲开？”

烟尘缓缓散去，爆炸中心的地板上有一个大坑，其中孤零零地躺着一把烧焦的冲锋枪。不远处，Bucky气喘吁吁地蹲在地板上，他肩膀上满是灰尘，那是为了躲开掌心炮翻滚时蹭到的。

“Bucky！”Steve惊喜跑了过去，眼角有东西在闪动，“我还以为，我还以为你要……”

“抱歉，我不能死，”Bucky安抚地拍了拍Steve，直直地看向Tony，“最起码现在还不能死。”

“为什么？”Tony几乎是在吼了。

“因为如果你现在杀了我，那一切都要如他所愿了。”Bucky抬起机械手，指向躲在金属门之后的Zemo。

Zemo冷漠地看着烟尘中的三人，没有说话。

“他会在这个时间放那段视频给你看，就是为了离间你和Steve，你们两位是复仇者联盟的台柱，你们一旦内战，整个复仇者联盟都会分崩离析。”

“那又如何？我现在只想给我爸妈复仇！”

“还记得吗，这一切的起因，是因为他在维也纳会议上炸死了瓦坎达的领袖，”Bucky冷静地说，“然后他对我读了洗脑词，让我……杀死了神盾局的那些人……”

Bucky的脸上闪过一丝悲伤，Steve几乎是瞬间注意到了这一点，默默抓住了他的肩膀。

“他们都是无辜的，只是没有特殊能力的普通人，他们因Zemo而死，现在还无处申冤，我听说你为了保护普通人，不惜签署明显不够合理的条例，让复仇者接受政府管控……那现在呢？

“你不能为了这些普通人，先将Zemo绳之以法，再来解决我的问题吗？”

“我为什么要听你的？”Tony眯起眼睛，“也许对于我来说，杀了你为父母复仇比为那些不认识的普通人申冤更重要呢？”

“你不是那种人，”Bucky笃定地说，“尽管看起来不像，但你的的确确是个好人，是个为了他人不惜牺牲自己的大好人。”

“你想用道德绑架我？别做梦了，你这个杀人凶手！”

“别担心，我不会逃跑的，只要抓住Zemo，我任你处置，等到那个时候，无论你想一炮轰烂我的脑袋，还是一拳一拳慢慢地折磨死我，都可以，我发誓，我绝不会反抗。”Bucky诚恳地说。

“Bucky！”Steve瞪大了眼睛，脸上写满了不赞同。

“你以为我会相信一个反派吗？”Tony讥讽道，“一个前九头蛇杀手！”

“你相信，”Bucky认真地说，“瞧，你叫我‘前九头蛇杀手’，而不是‘九头蛇杀手’。

“在内心深处，你知道我是被九头蛇洗脑了，只是不愿意承认罢了。我知道，这些话由我自己说出来就像是在脱罪一样，但我真的没有这样的想法。我杀你父母时是被控制的，无法改变我亲手杀了你父母的事实，你有资格恨我。我很抱歉，我愿意为自己的罪过付出代价，只要先解决Zemo，我保证心甘情愿被你杀死。”

Bucky顿了一下，提高了声音。

“如果你不同意，那很抱歉，我发誓我会拼命逃跑，相信我，有Steve帮忙，你没那么容易杀死我。”

“你在威胁我？”Tony怒上眉梢。

“对，跟一个整天不高兴的小豆丁学的，威胁很卑鄙，但是管用，不是吗？”Bucky嘴角微微勾起，他知道这场谈判是他赢了。

毕竟，连Tony自己都没注意到，不知何时，他一直高举着的手已经放下来了。

4

“Tony·Stark，别相信他，他是在骗你，一旦你开始攻击我，他就会逃跑。”一道冷冷的声音从紧闭的金属门后传出来，那是始终阴沉着脸的Zemo。

然后一声巨响在铁门的窗子前炸开了，吓得Zemo赶忙后退了两步。

“闭嘴，轮不到你说话，”Tony的掌心还在冒烟，他冷冷地瞪了Zemo一眼，“你比这黑眼圈的铁胳膊强不了多少。”

“你需要多长时间才能破开这扇门？”Bucky问，“别让Zemo逃跑了。”

“呵，”铁人撇了Bucky一眼，有些不满地说，“别小瞧我，我可是Tony·Stark，如果你想抓住Zemo，现在就赶紧热身，没做好拉伸待会儿扭伤了脚我可不会帮你的。”

铁人的话让Steve瞪大了眼睛，他有些惊喜地说，“Tony，你愿意帮我们了？”

“才不是帮你们，”铁人倔强地答道，“你最好保护好你的杀人凶手，等收拾了Zemo，我一定会杀掉他的！”

言语间，一道红色的激光从Tony掌心射出，开始切割厚重的金属门。

不久前还剑拔弩张的气氛突然变得一片平和，可奇怪的是，门后的Zemo并没有逃跑，相反，他正死死地盯着门对面的三人。闪动的激光将他的脸映得微微发红，更增添了一丝阴森。

“你们以为我会逃跑吗？”Zemo问，透明眼镜后面的表情冷静得可怕。

正当三人怀疑他被吓疯了的时候，雇佣兵手中突然出现了一本红色封皮的书。

“желание（渴望）。”

Zemo说，然后竟笑了起来。


	22. 低估

1

用洗脑词操控一个人就像是在剥洋葱，一层一层，逐步瓦解你的心理防线。

**“желание（渴望）。”**

**勇气被粉碎了。**

“不——”巴基用手堵住耳朵，试图阻止那些可怕的词汇钻进他的大脑，但毫无作用。

**“ржавчина（生锈）。”**

**情绪被封印了。**

“快让他停下来——”巴基崩溃地大叫，恐惧在蚕食他的内心，他隐约听见托尼在问：“他怎么了？这些俄语单词是什么东西？”

**“семнадцать（十七）。”**

**希望被遗弃了。**

他的手开始颤抖，层层冷汗渗出体表，浸湿了他的后背，他茫然地望向史蒂夫，绝望地张了张嘴巴，声音被淹没在史蒂夫的怒吼中。

“这是洗脑词！快让泽莫闭嘴——”

**“рассвет（黎明）。”**

**知觉被剥夺了。**

他眼前的世界开始褪色，一切都显得虚幻起来，就好像有一只看不见的手，正把他从自己的驾驶位前扯下，越扯越远。

“给我闭嘴——”旋转的盾牌砸上金属门，但只是徒劳地弹了回去。托尼怒骂着，加快了激光切割的速度，可语言更快。

**“печь（火炉）。”**

**感官被屏蔽了。**

视觉熄灭了，怒吼声与金属的碰撞声戛然而止，黑暗吞没了他，只有泽莫毫无感情的阅读声仍在回响。

**“девять（九）。”**

**意识飘离本体……**

**“доброта（善良）。”**

**开始模糊……**

**“домой（回家）。”**

**然后，四肢逐渐脱离控制。**

**“один（一）。”**

**恍惚间，巴基好像又回到了那台熟悉的洗脑机上，双手被束缚，嘴里咬着护齿套。穿着白大褂的九头蛇科学家们围在他身边，走来走去。**

接着，电流贯穿了大脑，尖叫声撕开喉咙，

他唯一残留的感觉只有痛。

太痛了。

比钢针扎进指缝更痛，比子弹穿透胸口更痛，比烈火灼烧皮肤更痛，比尖刀划开小腹更痛……

Bucky只能尖叫，撕心裂肺地尖叫。他的身体抽搐起来，拼命挣扎以求逃离，但什么也做不到。

只能徒劳地，无助地，坠入浓稠的黑暗。

**“грузовик（货车）。”**

**于是……他的身体被操控了。**

2

自由的邪神在雪地上自由地行走。他哼着不知名的小调，足尖一点，便从苍白的雪地上掠过，像点水的翠鸟一般轻盈、优雅。

你可能要问啦，雪层那么厚，豆丁邪神不会陷进去吗？

拜托，那当然是故意装出来骗鹰眼的。

在中庭人的神话里，洛基被称为“Skywalker”（天行者），那当然不是因为他和某盛产绝地武士的光剑家族有什么不可告人的秘密关系，而是因为……他能无视万有引力，行走于天空中。

他不像索尔那样可以挥舞着锤子自由飞翔，可只要他愿意，他同样可以在云层之上俯视广阔的大地。

这是独属于魔法师的天赋，独属于他的天赋。洛基还记得，幼时自己第一次展现出这样的天赋时，哥哥脸上发自内心的赞叹表情，可没过多久，在众人或刻意或无意的窃窃私语下，那表情就变成了轻视。

“弟弟，魔法不过是些花里胡哨的玩意儿，只有骗子和柔弱的女子才会使用，你跟我去演武场吧，我教你舞锤！只有力量才是男人最棒的武器！”

索尔的脸上挂着绝对真诚的表情，他发自内心地想要帮助自己的弟弟，发自内心地、真诚地、刺伤了他的弟弟。

洛基看着跃动于自己指尖的魔法，悲伤从他脸上一闪而过。

对，他的魔力恢复了一些，虽然远不及全盛时期，但也足够使用某些基础的法术。可是，只要假装连罐头都打不开，一向谨慎的鹰眼也会对他掉以轻心。如果想让敌人放松警惕，示弱永远是最好的方法，尤其，在你顶着一张人畜无害的豆丁脸的时候。

谁说魔法只是花里胡哨的玩意儿？

邪神深吸一口气，故作愉悦地高歌，如果有尾巴，此刻它一定已翘上天际。

“拜拜了，愚蠢的小鸟！愚蠢的中庭人！愚蠢的索尔！”他快活地大叫，奔向远处的昆式战机。

然后是一个清脆的响指，光线折射，在进入星期五的监视范围之前，他的外貌就变成了鹰眼的模样。

“巴顿先生，您好，欢迎回来，洛基先生去哪里了？”

“他逃跑了，”顶着鹰眼外表的洛基皱紧眉头，怒气冲冲地说，“我们刚和托尼他们汇合，那小混蛋就施展了瞬间移动的魔法，该死，他之前一直都是在假装魔力耗尽！”

“那真是太糟糕了，接下来您打算怎么做？”星期五回应道。

“托尼让我先回纽约，现在的复仇者大厦无人看守，邪神很可能会去搞破坏。”

“好的，正在制定航线，目标，纽约。”

“对了……”“鹰眼”补充道，“托尼说邪神可能会侵入我们的通讯系统，来扰乱大家，为了以防万一，先把通讯系统关闭吧。”

“鹰眼”一脸懊悔地砸向自己的膝盖，“我一定要抓住那个小混蛋！”

“如您所愿。”

通讯系统的指示灯闪烁了两下，熄灭了。

3

“托尼！不好了！邪神逃跑了！托尼？”

“娜塔莎？娜塔莎！你能听见我说话吗？”

“星期五！星期五？星期五你没电了吗！”

一连串的子弹在克林特右侧的墙壁上炸开了，他“啧”一声关闭了通讯器，翻身朝后射了一箭。

合金材料的箭头划破空气，旋转着飞出，就在它扎上目标额头的前一秒，强壮的前苏联冬兵冷着脸，以一种完全不符合人体力学的姿势向后一弯，便堪堪躲开了那支箭。他的队友则再度举起自动步枪，对着克林特又是一梭子。

“该死，这tm是什么情况？”克林特一把扯下通讯器，一个翻滚闪进了基地的通道里，昏暗的白炽灯在他头顶闪烁，下一秒，就被飞散的子弹击碎了。

这些前苏联冬兵比巴基更强大，他们有更健硕的肌肉，更快速的恢复系统，更疯狂的大脑，他们就像是一群被野性驱动的机器一样，战斗的本能流淌在他们血管里。他们不惧生死，同样，也不会听命于任何人。

克林特突然明白了，泽莫不可能操控他们，他放出他们只是为了阻碍复仇者们深入基地内部。

而更优秀的武器只有一件——巴恩斯。

对于武器来说，服从永远是最高尚的品德。

克林特回身朝天花板射了一箭，爆炸箭打落碎石，呼啸着砸向前苏联冬兵。

可这并不能吓退那两只野兽，相反，前苏联冬兵完全无视了从天而降的落石，他们笔直向前，生生用身体撞出一条路来。

他们逼近了克林特，一左一右包夹而来，鹰眼已无退路。

克林特举起手中的弓箭，做好了殊死一搏的准备，直到一声熟悉的呐喊从远处传来。

“克林特吾友——”

4

在自动驾驶系统的操控下，昆式战机翱翔在平流层之上。

洛基拉开驾驶位前的抽屉，从中翻出了一袋m&m豆，他扯开袋子，将彩色的巧克力豆丢进口中，咀嚼起来。

单纯的进食过程十分枯燥，邪神讨厌这样，他得找些乐子。于是，他又打了一个响指，伪装成克林特的脸前微光一闪，某种光影直接映射在了他的视网膜之上。

这是一种远程投影类魔法，邪神管它叫做“神之眼”。只要通过某种媒介来连接，它就可以让你看到千里之外正在发生的事情，有点像是监视器。

他记得巴基随身携带的手帕上还有他的血。

三个熟悉的身影在他眼前清晰起来，邪神碾碎一粒巧克力豆，愉悦地微笑着。

好戏正在上演。

5

跟被操控的亲人战斗远比跟仇人战斗更难。因为对方想碾碎你的脑壳，而你生怕对方血流成河。

当冬兵红着眼杀过来的时候，托尼几乎是刚举起掌心炮，就被史蒂夫一巴掌按下去了。他震惊地看着身旁的金发男人，脸上满是问号。

“别用掌心炮，巴基会受伤的。”史蒂夫说。

“拜托，现在是他想让我们受伤好吗！”话音刚落，一连串的子弹就打在了托尼金红色的盔甲上。

在刺耳的枪鸣声中，弹夹很快便空了。冬兵将步枪扔在地上，伸手抽出了腰间的小刀。

“士兵，换武器。”门后的泽莫面无表情地敲打着电脑键盘，基地的金属墙上突然弹开了一扇小门，一个火箭筒滚落在冬兵脚边。

“草，这还带武器支援的！”托尼怒骂道，一边扭头望向美国队长。

“老冰棍！这玩意可不比子弹，我们再不还手可能真的要死了！”

“想办法打晕他！只要他晕过去再醒过来，就可以恢复原状了！”史蒂夫咬紧牙关，用力呼喊道。

紧接着，火箭炮击中了振金盾牌，爆炸的气浪将史蒂夫整个人掀飞出去。

冬兵冷静地重新装填炮弹，这一次，他将炮口对准了铁人所在的方向。

“打晕他？你在跟我开玩笑吗？这可比杀了他难多了！”托尼难以置信地大喊。

很快，他的声音就淹没在了下一声炮响中。

6

爆炸的烟尘在密闭的基地内升腾起来。洛基嚼着巧克力豆，不屑地翻了个白眼。

愚蠢的中庭人。

愚蠢的同情心。

他实在搞不明白这种畏手畏脚的战斗有什么意义？

对，巴基是被操控了，可现在他只想杀了他们。无论原因是什么，结果才是最重要的，他现在是敌人，面对敌人就应该倾尽全力去攻击他，敌人以前经历过什么，因为什么才坠入深渊，那根本不重要，不是吗？

烟尘缓缓散去，隐约可见一大片碎石半掩着盾牌，美国大兵显然已被掩埋，金红色的战甲躺倒在地上，手部都被炸掉了，显得无比凄凉。

邪神嘲笑着弯起嘴角。

瞧，玩脱了吧？谈什么拯救？说什么冠冕堂皇的话！

“干得漂亮，士兵，”泽莫冷漠地赞美道，“去确认一下他们的死活。”

冬兵将冒烟的炮筒扔在地上，重新捡起自动步枪，装填子弹，然后缓步走进烟尘中，走向离他较近的钢铁侠。

他用枪口小心翼翼地挑开铁人的面甲，眉毛弯成震惊的弧度。

“空的。”冬兵说，然后下意识地回头，视野中出现了两个跃起的身影。

史蒂夫的四倍力量拳和托尼被手甲加速过的铁拳一同砸中冬兵的下巴。

正常人只要在下巴上遭受6公斤力量的击打就会昏厥，冬兵不是正常人，可美国队长和钢铁侠的拳头显然也不是正常拳头。

于是，他自然而然地晕倒了。

钢铁侠和队长一同瘫坐在地上。

“瞧，我说盾牌就是你的本体吧？只要看见盾牌被掩埋，所有人都会以为美国队长被掩埋了。”托尼喘着粗气，打趣道。

“你还不是一样，”史蒂夫回击道，“战甲就是你的本体，只要看到战甲倒在地上，所有人都会以为你已经被打倒了。”

“胡说，我的本体明明是钱！”

两人笑着击掌，共赞合作愉快。

7

片刻的喘息后，美国队长和钢铁侠一同走向已经被切割了一半的金属门。可令他们没有想到的是，泽莫居然还没有走，相反，他只是充满怨恨地看着二人。

“你们比我想象中的还要顽强，”泽莫说，“我原以为一个被操控的巴恩斯就可以解决你们的。”

“显然你低估了我们的聪慧。”托尼耸了耸肩，由于战甲被脱掉了，露出了他内里所穿的精致羊毛西装，西装上有许多破损，但也难掩他发自内心的优雅气息。

“我的确是低估了你们，”泽莫点了点头，“我没想到你在亲眼看到冬兵杀死你父母的视频后还能冷静下来，你比我想象中的还要善良，还是说愚蠢呢？”

托尼的脸冷了下来，“你没资格提我的父母。”

泽莫笑了，那是嘲讽的笑容。

“我更是低估了巴恩斯，我没想到，像他那样自怨自艾在这世上苟活、被折磨得只剩下半个灵魂的家伙竟然还有勇气和你谈判……是谁改变了他吗？”

“闭上嘴束手就擒吧，泽莫，你没资格谈论巴基。”史蒂夫握紧拳头，如果没有那扇金属门，他可能早就一拳打飞了泽莫。

“也许是吧，我没资格谈论他们，”泽莫耸了耸肩，眼神变得冰冷起来，“可我有资格复仇，为了我死去的妻儿！”

一柄权杖被举了起来，杖头是一枚蓝色的宝石。那权杖那样熟悉，熟悉到……连千里之外的豆丁邪神也瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

“这不可能！它怎么会在这里！？”

“洛基的权杖为什么在你手里！”史蒂夫震惊地大喊，但很快，他就被来自身侧的一声痛呼夺走了注意力。

托尼被打飞了出去，没穿战甲的他只是一个普通人，一个受了伤、虚弱的中年男人，他还没有落地就已经晕了过去，刺眼的红色从他嘴角流下。

“托尼！”史蒂夫担忧地大喊，他想要上去看看战友的情况，也许还得叫个救护车，可根本没有那个时间。因为伤害了托尼的家伙正向他快步跑来，眼中满是疯狂。

在心灵宝石的加持下，冬兵再次站起来了。

“哈哈哈哈，”泽莫放肆地笑了起来，“打晕他？然后让他恢复原状？你可真是天真啊，美国的英雄，伟大的队长。”

宛如实质的怨恨从泽莫眼中喷涌而出，他轻轻张开嘴巴，脸上挂着笑。

“今天，你们都得死，为我的家人陪葬。”

心灵宝石的幽幽蓝光照射在泽莫脸上，印衬出凄凉的色彩。


	23. 完美的世界（上）

1

他扣下扳机。

子弹精准地贯穿了轮胎，在一声巨响中，跑车窜出马路，笔直地撞在了路边的树上。

冬兵丢掉狙击枪，旋转把手，漆黑的摩托穿过林间小道，斜着攀上了柏油马路，像一只幽灵一样从跑车前擦过。

他的任务从车里跌了出来，显然已受了伤，鲜红的血液正从他额头淌下。

“救救我的妻子……”

大多数目标在临死前都会求饶，这毫无意义，任何言语都无法阻止冬兵完成任务。他径直走了过去，一把扼住了目标的喉咙。

目标仰起头看着他，眼睛缓慢地亮了起来。他的鼻子破了，脸上乌青乌青的，可奇怪的是，他的眼中没有丝毫恐惧，相反，却闪烁着……希望？

这不太对劲，冬兵想，一只颤抖的手搭在了他的腕上。

“巴恩斯中士？救救我的妻子……”

目标呼唤的名字听起来有点熟悉，以至于冬兵竟有些发愣，但只是片刻，片刻后，完成任务的欲望再次支配了他。

冬兵握紧拳头，用力朝目标打去，这一拳去势汹汹，足以将一个受伤的中年人送上黄泉。

但没想到的是，他竟然打空了。

一个反着光的盾牌旋转着飞了过来，撞在了他的拳头上，发出“铮铮”的声响。

然后，那盾牌以一种违背物理学的不可思议轨迹弹了回去，被一个金发的男人接住了。

冬兵从腰间拔出一把小刀，死死地盯着金发男人，然后他发现那人也盯着他，更奇怪的是，那个人看上去好像快哭了。

“Bucky？”男人的嘴唇正在颤抖。

某种奇怪的悸动在冬兵胸口蔓延，他艰难地张了张嘴巴。

“谁tm是Bucky？”

2

事情有点复杂，是身为武器的冬兵无法理解的那种复杂。

在一场兵荒马乱般的肉搏战后，他被击败了，金发的男人俘虏了他。

可没有人束缚他，没有人虐待他，没有人将他塞进漆黑的牢房……他甚至还得到了一杯热茶，加了糖和奶的那种，他的任务亲手给他泡的。

冬兵四处望了望，确信没人盯着他后，才小心翼翼地端起茶杯，抿了一口，呀，真甜。

他现在正坐在一栋豪宅的起居室内，脚下是柔软的羊毛地毯，墙上挂着五颜六色的油画，头顶的水晶吊灯又大又闪，他忍不住多看了两眼。

“我理解的，Steve。”

他的任务已经处理了身上的伤口，现在看起来好多了，他正在跟金发男人说话，“他被九头蛇洗脑了，所以才会攻击我们，我不介意的，我会帮你，我当然会帮你。”

“谢谢你，霍华德，”金发男人感激地说。

“客气什么，”任务摆了摆手，“你能回来我就很高兴了，更何况还有巴恩斯中士……”

“咳、咳——”

冬兵被茶呛到了，他猛烈地咳嗽起来，那位名为玛丽亚的女士闻声走了过来，递给他一块手帕。

“巴恩斯中士，您没事吧？”她关切地问。

冬兵红着脸摇了摇头，他看见玛丽亚的额头上缠着绷带，他知道那是他导致的。

大概是发现了他在看什么，玛丽亚摸着额头笑了笑，“没事，不疼的，巴恩斯中士，您不用介意。”

我介意？该介意的难道不是你们吗？冬兵想，而且又是这个名字。

这太奇怪了，为什么他们都喜欢这样叫他？

他的代号是冬日士兵，他是九头蛇的武器，他有一把狙击枪，一柄打磨锋利的匕首，一连串任务清单和一位在故障时调试他的人……但他从未拥有名字，不是吗？

冬兵轻轻抬起头，翠绿色的眼睛迎上一片蔚蓝，不知何时，那个金发男人再次站到了他面前。

“Bucky，你没事吧？”

真见鬼，为什么一听见这个称呼……他的眼睛就有点儿酸呢？

3

事情不该是这样的。

他应该一枪射死那个名叫玛丽亚的女人，再一刀割断霍华德的喉咙。他们是他的任务，他完成任务的时候一向是干净利落的。

可是他做不到。

他们认识他，觉得他是他们口中的“巴恩斯”，那个巴恩斯中士一定是个很好很好的人，以至于他差点儿杀了他们，他们也不介意。

可如果……如果他们发现他不是“巴恩斯”，他们会失望吗？

Bucky突然有些难过，他看着自己手中的蛋糕，还有桌上那半杯加奶加糖的红茶，觉得这些好意都是他从“巴恩斯”身上偷来的。

他深吸一口气，看向坐在他身旁的金发男人——不知为何，自从他咳嗽之后，这个男人就再也没有离开过他身边。

“怎么了Bucky？”男人温柔地看着他，似乎在鼓励他说下去。

“我不是你们以为的那个人，”冬兵说，“也许我和他长得真的很像，但我不是巴恩斯中士，也不是你口中的Bucky……我是个杀手，是来杀你们的，我……不值得你们对我这样好。”

他刚开口时男人还在笑，可等到他说完，男人脸上却只剩下了悲伤。

金发的男人几乎是极力挤出了一个苦涩的微笑，他小心翼翼地抓起冬兵的手，眼神无比认真和坚定。

“Bucky，别这样说，你当然值得，你永远值得。”

4

Tony以为自己死了，他当然会这样以为。

一个超级士兵在他下巴上砸了一拳，他的下巴没有当场粉碎就已经够神奇了，他还能活着吗？

可事实上，他的确活着，还躺在某种柔软的垫子上。如此柔软……以至于他觉得自己正躺在床上。他闻到一股淡淡的苹果香气，还混着焦糖和肉桂的味道，就像是小时候妈妈烤过的苹果派。Tony舔了舔嘴唇，睁开眼睛，然后他怀疑自己疯了。

一个熟悉的女人正盯着他，手中端着一盘苹果派，漂亮的黑色卷发像瀑布一样从她耳边垂下，她的睫毛又长又翘，眉眼中还透露着一丝自信，和某个臭屁的富豪男人一模一样。

发觉Tony醒了后女人满意地笑了。

“Tony，你还打算睡到什么时候？”

Tony肯定自己疯了。

这不可能。

他的妈妈——玛丽亚·斯塔克已经死了，在1991年的那个夜晚。在九头蛇的命令下，冬兵残忍地谋杀了他们，还伪装成了车祸。

事实上，不久前他还在因为这件事和冬兵厮杀。

可眼前的人如此真实……真实到，Tony的视线都有些模糊了。他颤抖着伸出手，抚摸着女人的头发和脸颊，皮肤是暖的，头发是滑的，这触感怎能如此真实？

愧疚与怀念伴着泪水难以抑制地涌了出来，Tony张开嘴巴，轻轻呼唤道，“妈妈……？”

然后他愣住了，因为更令他震惊的事情发生了，他发现他的声音变得无比年轻。

就好像……此时的他还只是个16岁的少年。

5

太平洋上空，苍白的云层中，昆式战机正在飞行。

机舱内，背着弓箭的男人震惊地瞪大了眼睛，死死地盯着前方的驾驶台，可他视线汇聚的地方明明只有一个空的m&m豆袋子。

“原路返回，星期五。”男人颤抖着说，他的指甲几乎要掐进肉里。

人工智能显然有些疑惑，“巴顿先生，您确定吗？还有34分钟就能到达纽约了。”

“我说原路返回——！”


	24. 完美的世界（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 邪神不能哭，但豆丁可以。

1

Loki其实很难说清楚，入侵纽约那天他究竟是怎样一种心理状态，他只记得灭霸王座背后那片虚无寂静的星海。

那时他遍体鳞伤，数日未曾合眼，精神和肉体都处于高度的疲劳之下，仅靠一根绷紧的弦才勉强站立着——那是身为神的骄傲——尽管不久前他才得知……这不过只是个骗局。

“阿萨人。”

灭霸粗壮的手指敲打着王座的边缘，他冰冷的声音令Loki不由自主打了一个寒战。

不是因为懦弱。

只是条件反射罢了。自从他掉下彩虹桥，来到这个暗无天日的地方，每次灭霸发话，迎接他的一定是鲜血、疼痛，永无止尽的绝望和从喉咙口撕裂出的声声哀嚎。

泰坦人的王残暴而多疑，不会轻易相信任何人，更何况是以诡计著称的神明了。

阿萨人喘着气，将长长的指甲攥进肉里，强撑着不倒下去，乌木喉玩味的狞笑声仍在他耳边回荡。他想起那些长长的针——扎进了他的身体，更扎进了他的灵魂，让他由内至外，千疮百孔。

Loki闭紧眼睛，默默地等待灭霸下命令。他知道士兵们会走过来，粗暴地钳住他的手腕，用力将他掼在地板上，像对待一具死尸般拖行他。

可奇怪的是，这一次灭霸并没有下命令。相反，他只是轻轻一挥手，向他抛出了那柄权杖，一同抛出的还有橄榄枝。

“权杖借给你，另外，我还会借给你一只军队。”

权杖“骨碌碌”滚落在Loki脚边，心灵宝石散发出幽幽蓝光，照亮了他那张写满震惊的脸。

“无论你想找你哥哥复仇还是统治地球，都随你，只要你把宇宙魔方交给我，我给你自由。”

泰坦人微笑地看着他，“这不是你一直想要的吗，交易？恭喜你，你这根银舌头终于说服我了。”

瞧瞧，多么优秀的话术。可案板上的鱼何时有资格与手握菜刀的厨师谈判了？

Loki也许并不是宇宙中最聪明的生灵，但他不傻，他知道，灭霸选择在他最脆弱的时候说这些话，就是为了确保他同意。

他也知道，在提到Thor的那一瞬间，他心中喷涌而出的恨意有很大一部分都来自于心灵宝石的影响。

心灵宝石会放大你的黑暗面，让仇恨的种子长成森林。身为九界第一法师，Loki当然知道这个秘密。

可他还是……难以抑制住心中的恨啊。

他真的好恨啊……他那么努力地学习、战斗，甚至不惜杀掉亲生父亲，也无法赢得Odin的青睐。仅仅因为Thor是真正的Odinson，而他只是个捡来的战利品吗？

他真的好难过啊……他甚至想要大哭一场，可他不能哭泣。他是神，是王子，即使落魄时也该是骄傲的，他不能让任何人瞧见他的脆弱。

既然如此，那索性就笑吧！

于是，Loki笑了。

他笑着捡起权杖，笑着向灭霸行礼，笑着穿越时空夹缝来到中庭。

他放任仇恨在心灵宝石的催化下生长，仇恨让他忘记了很多东西，美好的回忆，对善的向往，仇恨也能让他忘记悲伤。

Loki不想再悲伤了。

Loki不想再失望了。

如果卑劣的霜巨人不配成为英雄，那他干脆当个反派吧！于是他举起权杖，叫嚣着要统治中庭，叫嚣着要找Thor复仇。

他侵略、他杀戮、他肆意大笑，因为他不想让任何人看见……他在哭。

“Clint先生，您在哭吗？”人工智能疑惑的声音从战机顶部传来。

Loki急忙抹掉眼角的泪水，倔强地回应，“当然没有！”

星期五沉默了片刻，轻声安慰道，“您别担心，Stark先生他们不会有事的。”

Loki干巴巴地笑了笑，没有答话，他心想他才不会担心任何人。

可为什么……他在看到权杖的那一瞬间就决定折返呢？

2

冬兵完全摸不着头脑。

尽管他一再强调大家认错人了，他不是什么“Bucky”或者“巴恩斯中士”，两位目标和金发男人依然对他很温柔，名叫霍华德的家伙甚至为他提供了住处。

那是一栋乡间别墅，门外铺着石板路，翻过一个小山坡就能看见碧绿的湖泊。每天早晨，清风掠过湖对面的山丘徐徐而来，带来新鲜的空气也带来清凉。

金发男人在院子里养了一群鸭，还有一只整天摇尾巴的柯基。柯基很烦，喜欢追着冬兵跑，偶尔还会舔舐他来表达好感，它的舌头又暖又糙，把冬兵的手弄得湿漉漉的。

金发男人也很烦，他好像有用不完的劲儿，连撒米喂鸭时也孔武有力，只要冬兵在他身边，他的脸上一定洋溢着满满的笑容。

那是失而复得的笑，冬兵想，他把Bucky弄丢的时候一定很难过吧。

两位目标时不时会来这里看望他们，提着礼物和茶点，还没走到门口就远远地朝他们招手，就像是在拜访真正的朋友。

每日午后，鸭子们会排着队前往湖边游泳，初夏的空气还不算太热，湖水清凉宜人，用来泡脚正好。

偶尔，冬兵会和它们一起去。每当这个时候，金发男人总是提着野餐篮，笑容灿烂地站在他身边。

“你知道的，我不是他。”在湖岸边的树影下，冬兵接过男人递来的饼干，再一次认真地强调道。

男人的肩膀僵硬了，眼睛里光也暗了些，但很快，他再次打起精神，递来一杯茶。

“Bucky，你尝尝这个，是Stark夫人送来的，她说是桃子味的。”

茶叶的确很香，但冬兵并没有什么品尝的兴趣，他的心中充满矛盾，甚至有些焦躁。

被人善待的感觉很好，真的很好，他偶尔会忘记曾经的暗杀岁月，把自己当作一个普通人，他真的很喜欢这种感觉。

可与此同时，他越来越害怕会沉溺其中。他不想偷走本该属于别人的东西，如果这些温柔和善意都是给Bucky的，他真的应该继续待在这里吗？

金发男人没有发现他的焦躁，事实上，他仍在招呼冬兵品尝野餐篮里的其他东西。

“Bucky，今天的点心还有蛋挞，我跟着菜谱学着烤的，你想尝尝吗？哎呀，怎么都压扁了……”

“Bucky，篮子里的李子是洗好的，你想吃就拿……”

“Bucky，咱家鸭子好像溺水了？”

“别逗了！”耳边的声音令冬兵愈发焦躁，他忍不住吼了回去，“Steve，你是傻吗？鸭子怎么可能会溺水呢？”

意识到那咆哮是从自己喉咙里冒出来的时候，冬兵吓了一大跳，愧疚在心中狠踹了他一脚。金发男人对他这样好，他却因为自己的焦躁而迁怒于他，这太过分了……他赶忙抬起头道歉。

“对不起，我不是……”然后他就愣住了。

因为男人正看着他，蓝眼睛里有什么东西在闪动。

更奇怪的是，他哭泣的同时竟然还在笑。

男人一把抱住了他，热泪滴落在他裸露的脖子上，双臂勒得死死的，几乎要让冬兵喘不过气来。

“你……”冬兵试图挣扎，却因为男人的一句话而瞬间石化。

“你叫我Steve！Bucky！你叫我Steve！”男人的声音雀跃不已，他开心地叫着。

“你想起我的名字了？”

冬兵的眼睛瞪得大大的。远处，鸭子们仍在嬉戏，它们把头扎进湖里，寻找加餐的小鱼。

冬兵脑海中突然浮现出一段模糊的记忆，在很久很久以前，他似乎……也曾和一个人在湖边野餐。

那个人……叫Steve。

3

“不可能，这些都是假的！”

玛丽亚担忧地看着十六岁的儿子在房间里来回踱步。

“这是3D投影还是布景？”

Tony用力砸了墙壁一拳，然后捂着拳头大叫，“哎哟——”

他转过身，仔细打量着玛丽亚，“你是Zemo请来的演员？”

玛丽亚有些疑惑地笑了，“Zemo是谁？Tony，你还没睡醒吗？”

“别装了，我知道这都是假的，”Tony悲伤地看着玛丽亚，“你……你早就死了，父亲也死了，你们被那个铁胳膊的九头蛇杀手杀害了！我……我也不可能是十六岁！”

他下意识地摸向自己的脸，指尖真实地触碰到了光滑而又充满弹性的肌肤，这吓了他一大跳，手指也微微颤抖起来。

“这怎么可能……？”

玛丽亚走了过来，伸出双手捧着儿子的脸，然后轻轻在他额上落下一吻。

“亲爱的，你只是做了个噩梦，”玛丽亚说，“我还活着，你父亲也活着，我们都活得好好的，快出来吃饭吧，吃点儿东西你就会忘记那个噩梦了。”

噩梦……？

Tony颤抖地看向自己的母亲，她笑得和他记忆中一样甜，她的吻和他记忆中一样温柔，她的双手暖暖的……和他记忆中一样真实。

见鬼，之前的一切真的是噩梦吗？

4

“抱歉，Thor，我没能看住Loki，他逃跑了。”

在与鹰眼成功会师后，雷神和黑豹的迷路之旅终于画上句点。他们三拳两脚解决了那两个前苏联冬兵，朝着基地的核心地带奔去。

听到Clint的话，Thor顿了一下，但很快就摇了摇头，“不用道歉，吾友，这不怪你。”

Clint神色古怪，“你好像一点儿也不惊讶？”

Thor苦笑了一下，“Loki他一直都是这样的，在没有安全感的时候就会选择逃离……”

曾经的记忆浮现在Thor脑海中，在很久很久以前，每当因擅长魔法而被他人嘲笑的时候，小小的Loki也会躲在庭院的某个角落里，或是图书馆的僻静之处……抱着一本大大的书独自阅读。

那个时候……他的眼角是否挂着泪痕？

他的双肩在微微颤抖吗？

Thor皱起眉头，他记得，在五百岁之前，无论Loki躲在哪里，自己总会找到他。

可五百岁之后呢？他还找过他吗？

随着年龄的增长，他身边拥簇的人越来越多，他需要夺得的荣耀也越来越多，他们渐行渐远。

在阿萨人眼里，逃避是懦弱的表现，孤僻是不合群的证明，而一个懦弱又不合群的人是不配成为勇士的。他的朋友们始终坚信这一点，那他呢？

在朋友们嘲笑Loki的“把戏”和巧舌时，他是否也在一同大笑？

在朋友们哀叹Loki的懦弱时，他是否也在摇头呢？

Thor突然想起来，在很久很久以前，当他为Loki的特立独行而心怀忧虑的时候，Frigga曾对他说过一句话。

“Thor，尽管我和你父亲一直教导你们要坚强，但你要记住，这并不意味着懦弱是可耻的，每个人都有难以承受的时候。

“你弟弟和你不一样，无论是在魔法上的天赋，还是内心的敏感程度。如果有一天他因为绝望而迷失了，不要去质疑他为何不够坚强。你应该陪伴他，鼓励他度过那最艰难的时刻。Thor，你要记住，每个人都有懦弱的资格。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0⃣️Loki回去了，之后他会帮他们进入梦境救出Bucky和Tony。


	25. 完美的世界（下）

**1**

**“完美之梦？那是什么？”Loki抓着权杖，漂亮的八字眉皱成一团。**

**“一个攻击魔法。”乌木喉惜字如金，他看起来一点儿也不想回答这个问题。**

**Loki耸了耸肩，“灭霸大人说，关于这柄权杖的所有问题都可以问你……”**

**“所、有，”邪神微笑着强调，“我想这大概是个命令？”**

**乌木喉本就不白的脸变得更黑了，他额头上的褶子跳动着，似乎正处于发怒边缘，但很快，又镇定下来。**

**“那柄权杖可以拖人入梦，”乌木喉说，“一个没有任何遗憾、完美无缺的梦中世界，在那里，所有失去都会复得，所有理想都能成真，所有诺言都将实现。”**

**Loki眨了眨眼，“听上去还挺不错的，你确定这是个攻击魔法？”**

**乌木喉不屑地瞥了邪神一眼，“魔法皆有代价，梦只是梦，如果被施咒者沉溺其中，相信梦境是真的，那么……他们就会永远沉睡，再也无法醒来，和一具死尸没什么两样。”**

**“啊？那谁来追随我？谁来为我盛大的加冕仪式鼓掌？”**

**Loki低声说道，“我还是觉得戳谁胸口谁就能变我小弟那个功能比较实用……”**

**乌木喉不耐烦地摆了摆手，“别废话了，权杖的所有功能我都给你介绍过了，赶紧出发吧，你要是搞砸了，我发誓会……”**

**“将我碎尸万段？”Loki笑着说，“放心，你那些针的可怕之处我早已领略过了，一点儿也不想尝试第二次，更何况……”**

**邪神优雅地弯腰行了一个礼，一丝阴冷从他眼底一闪而过，“我会让灭霸大人知道，我，诡计之神，是最佳的盟友。”**

**说完，Loki朝乌木喉摆了摆手，轻轻跃进了骤然裂开的宇宙缝隙中。**

**看着逐渐合拢的空间夹缝，乌木喉的目光阴沉起来。**

**“啧，真让人不舒服，”最后，他喃喃道，“经历过那些事，他怎么还笑得出来？”**

2

九头蛇基地深处，战斗仍在继续。

匕首从Steve颈前擦过，留下一道浅浅的血痕。金发的男人快步向后退去，对着施暴者大喊：“快醒醒！Bucky！”

他的声音丝毫没能延缓敌人的攻势，相反，冬兵手腕一转，冲着他的心脏扎去。紧接着，是胸口、后脑、颈动脉……刀子在空中翻飞，划出一道又一道致命的弧线。

“Tony！你还好吗？你能听见吗？”Steve用盾牌挡开攻击，伺机观察战友的情况。

不知有意无意，冬兵正好挡在了他和Tony之间，阻碍了他的视线。

Tony人事不省好一阵儿了，这是危险的讯号，如果不能尽快解决冬兵，他也许会有生命危险，可是……

Steve看着对面那个拼命想要杀死他的家伙，手上的动作怎么也强硬不起来。

Bucky已经够惨了，他怎么能攻击他呢？可是Tony，只有击败Bucky他才能……

Steve咬紧牙关，一盾掀飞了冬兵手中的匕首，冬兵因强烈的冲击向后倒去。可队长并没有乘胜追击，他反而停下动作，盯着冬兵的眼睛。

“Bucky，你还记得布鲁克林街头那个热狗摊吗？摊主总会挑最大的香肠给你，而你总会分给我，还说什么我需要更多蛋白质来长个儿。

“我们一起到河边钓鱼，然后把鱼串在树枝上烤着吃，那些鱼又小又瘦，刺还多，可你总能把它们烤得很好吃……”Steve不断讲述着曾经的故事，他想要唤醒Bucky，他希望这些记忆能帮助Bucky脱离Zemo的控制。

然后他看见被击飞的冬兵一个鱼跃又站了起来。

然后他看见，刚才还冷着一张扑克脸的冬兵……此刻竟然在笑。

他的嘴角微微上扬，眉眼弯成漂亮的弧度。那表情如此满足，如此……幸福。

“Bucky？你醒来了？你……”Steve雀跃的呼喊声才刚出口，一条沉重的铁臂就拖着银灰色的虚影出现在他眼前，在“咔咔”的加速声中呼啸而来，直直地撞在了他的下巴上。

3

九头蛇基地的地板是冰凉的。

Steve倒下的时候撞到了肩膀，他的下巴很痛，头有点儿晕，耳畔也一阵嗡鸣。

他的视线有些模糊，只能隐约看见冬兵弯腰捡刀的身影，一连串的笑声正透过不远处的铁门传来——笑的人当然是Zemo。

“哈哈哈，没想到伟大的美国队长竟然如此天真？”Zemo笑得都要拿不稳权杖了。

“你以为他微笑是因为你的屁话唤醒了他？别做梦了，这可是魔法！他的意识早已进入权杖所构建的梦境世界中，可不是区区几段回忆杀就能拉回来的！”

“不过你也不用担心，那可是个相当幸福的梦境呢，”Zemo在铁门背后阴恻恻地笑，“没有战争、没有洗脑词、在那个世界里，你们兴许能幸福地生活在一起呢！”

Steve侧头闪开冬兵刺来的刀，眩晕感让他慢了一步，刀子割破了他的耳朵，带着血撞上冰冷的水泥地。

“但很可惜，幸福总是短暂的，”Zemo眯起眼睛，“你想知道他为什么会笑吗？”

Steve顺势一滚，抬手将冬兵扯倒在地，刀子被远远地甩了出去，两人在地板上翻滚扭打，像两个在街头斗殴的年轻人，骨骼和肌肉不断发出呻吟。

“因为意识开始侵蚀本体了，梦境正在影响现实！”

Zemo的脸扭曲成一个微笑，他举起权杖，高声说道：“因为梦中的他逐渐开始接受一切美好都属于自己，而当他彻底接受、相信，乃至沉溺于完美的梦境时，他将陷入永恒的沉睡，成为一具面带笑意的幸福的尸体，再也无法醒来。”

笑容骤然凝固在Zemo脸上，他轻飘飘地说了最后一句话。

“因为梦境再美好，那也只是虚假的，死者无法复生，失去的，也回不来。”

4

从湖边归来之后，冬兵发觉某些事情不着痕迹地开始改变。

他不再执着于“巴恩斯”究竟是谁，Stark夫妇也渐渐变得只是“Stark”夫妇，而不是两件未完成的任务。

他人的善意依然令他不安，可愧疚开始减轻。他偶尔会询问关于“Bucky”的事，Steve也总是耐心地跟他讲。某些被遗忘在意识角落的记忆碎片开始浮现，他想起了很多片段，很多……Bucky·Barnes生活的画面。

某个平凡的午后，像往常一样，他坐在院子里的木头矮凳上，面无表情地看着Steve喂鸭。柯基卧在他脚下，尾巴有一搭没一搭地敲打着他的小腿。

然后，不知怎么，一个荒唐的念头突兀地跳进他脑海中。

也许我真的是Bucky？冬兵想。

也许我真的不只是件武器？

也许……真的还有人在乎我？

在意识到之前，他的双眼就已经模糊了，某种热热的东西滴落而下，打湿了柯基的后背。

狗抬起脑袋，疑惑地叫了一声，强壮的金发男人疑惑地转身。

也许就是在那一刻，冬兵变回了Bucky。

Bucky泪如雨下。

“我杀了他们，我杀了好多人，他们都是无辜的！”他哭着对Steve说。

Steve悲伤地望着他。

“那不是你的错，你被九头蛇控制了。”

“可我依然杀了他们！”

Steve眼中的悲伤更浓了，他艰难地扯出一个微笑。

“他们会原谅你的，你还有时间，也有机会弥补一切，我发誓我一直会陪着你。”

在Bucky的坚持下，他作为九头蛇杀手冬日士兵的经历被公开了。他心甘情愿地等待一场审判。

可预料之中的谩骂和声讨都没有出现，有的只是，如雪花一般飘扬而来的信件和礼物。

有人安慰他“亲爱的，那些罪过是九头蛇的，请不要背负过多”。

有人开解他“你被洗脑了，你也是受害者”。

还有人不远千里赶来，只为对他说一声“我原谅你。”

在众人的努力下，九头蛇的巢穴一个接一个地被瓦解。

他和Steve的生活逐渐步入正轨。

一切美好得不可思议。

一切美好得……就像是一场梦一般。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是最佳盟友杀手才对。


	26. 等价交换

1

一只手轻轻拍打Steve的脸颊，他听见有人在叫他。

“吾友，快醒醒——”

他的头有点儿晕，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，连睁眼都十分费劲，只能隐约看见几个人影。

“我去看看Stark的情况。”Natasha的声音响了起来，然后一个婀娜的身影就走开了。

Steve记得不久前他还在和Bucky扭打，两人在地板上翻滚，他滚到上方，试图用4倍于常人的肌肉力量压制住对方，却被骤然加速的铁臂掀飞了。

然后呢？他是不是摔到了墙壁上？

“你撞到头了，队长，会觉得眩晕是正常的。”班纳博士担忧地说。

紧接着，一条强壮的手臂将他扶了起来，Steve的余光扫见了一条红色的披风——Thor。

他用力眨了眨眼，同伴们担忧的表情逐渐清晰起来，“Bucky呢？”

2

在大厅另一端，冬兵正面朝上平躺在地面上。一把锤子压在他胸口，他憋红了脸，用尽全身的力气想要站起来，锤子也纹丝不动。

更诡异的是，尽管他正处于一种绝对的反抗状态，他的脸上却挂着笑，还是那种舒展全脸、甜蜜、温柔，仿佛沐浴在阳光下的幸福的笑。

“太吓人了，”Clint喃喃道，“冬兵这是被人下药了吗？”

Thor有些抱歉地说，“吾友，我们无法说服冬日战士停下手，他看起来像是被什么东西控制了，慌乱中，我只好先压制住他。”

“没事，”Steve摇了摇头，“Bucky现在这样是因为Loki权杖的影响，不知为何，Zemo得到了它……”

美国队长愣了一下，猛然转向Zemo藏身的铁门，却发现铁门早已打开，而现在那里空无一人。

“别担心，黑猫英雄去追他了，他很强，一定不会让Zemo跑掉的。”Thor拍了拍他的肩膀，那力道大得让强壮的美国队长都一个踉跄。

阿萨的神压低声音，继续说道：“顺便，你提到权杖……这件事和我弟弟有关吗？”

“Loki的权杖？果真又是他搞的鬼！”Clint眉头紧锁，这句话勾起了他不好的回忆，他正准备再骂上两句，就看见Natasha快步走了过来。

“各位，”黑寡妇的脸色不是很好，“Tony的情况不太妙。”

她用手帕擦拭着被血染红的指尖，“他的下巴骨裂了，头部也有很长一道割伤，我已经做了止血处理，但这些都不是最糟糕的……

“最糟糕的是——失血量绝对没有达到昏迷的程度，可不知为何，我完全叫不醒他，不仅如此，他的身体对疼痛之类的外界刺激没有任何反应，就像是……变成了一个植物人。”

“马上送他去医院。”班纳说。

“该死，通讯系统不知为何完全中断，我无法联系Friday把战机开过来，我们只能赶过去，可Tony的状况还能移动吗？”Clint有些焦虑。

Steve面色凝重，“是我的错，我没能及时制服Bucky。”

就在众人一筹莫展，基地中的气氛快要低落到冰点时，一道耀眼的光芒突然从入口处亮了起来，大家不由自主地眯起了眼睛。

伴随着劲爆的鼓点和振奋人心的Bgm，地板上拖出了长长的人影，一个戴着弯弯的金犄角头盔的家伙逆着光走了进来，他的脸上挂着自信的笑。

“愚蠢的凡人们，不要慌，你们的救世主来了。”

光芒散去，众人眨了眨眼，发现这位救世主只有一米高。

3

“我第一次见自带背景音乐的救世主。”Natasha微微一笑，仔细打量着闲庭信步走进来的小家伙，他的手中捧着个长方形物体——那是一个正在外放音乐的手机。

豆丁邪神郑重其事地伸出一根手指，戳了一下手机屏幕，劲爆的鼓点和振奋人心的bgm戛然而止，然后他随手一丢，把手机丢到了角落里。

“不要在意这些细节，英雄登场总得有点仪式感，”他毫不在意地说，“这玩意儿是我从昆式战机上找到的，做得挺精致，就是上面的游戏有点儿无聊。”

Clint瞪大眼睛，猛地摸向自己的口袋，怪叫着跑向手机的方向，“草，那tm是我的手机！”

“弟弟，你回来了！你不逃跑了？”Thor激动地走上前去，却被Loki用一个拒绝的手势拦住了。

“什么叫回来？我本来就没有逃，是那只小小鸟飞得太快，把我落下了。”

“别听他瞎说，他一定是发现了权杖在Zemo手上，才特地赶过来的！”Clint愤愤地说，他发现自己的自拍照被邪神p上了小天使翅膀和花花特效，还发在了他自己的推特上，肺都要气炸了。

“别那么着急，我可是来帮你们的。”豆丁邪神耸了耸肩，对鹰眼的怀疑不置可否。

然后，他转向Steve，微微一笑，“现在，在这个房间里，有能力救他们两个的只有我，你们没得选，不是吗？”

Steve沉思片刻，冷冷地说，“我们也可以等特查拉把Zemo抓回来，然后用权杖救他们。”

Loki被逗笑了，他饶有兴趣地打量着美国队长，似乎在观察他身上有几块肌肉。

“拜托，大兵，这可不是纽约上空那个传送门，权杖只能将他们拖入梦境，却不能拉他们出来。要出来，他们只能发自内心地否定梦境中的一切，但几乎没人能做到这一点，毕竟，那可是个相当完美的美梦。”

“按照你的说法，岂不是没人能拉他们出来了？那你说你能帮我们不是骗人吗？”班纳博士想了想询问道。

“我不能直接拉他们出来，但可以协助他们打破梦境，自己出来，”Loki笑着说，“只要我们进入他们的梦，说服他们、告诉他们一切都是假的，就可以了。

“做梦的时候，无论情况多么不可思议，人们都是很难发现自己身处梦中的，所以我们要告诉他们，'说服'这件事对你们这些超级英雄来说一点儿也不难吧？”

4

邪神的话让复仇者们陷入沉默，无论如何，进入他人梦境这种事未免太匪夷所思了，更何况，声称要帮助他们的那个家伙还是邪神Loki本人。

“你想要什么？我不相信你会无缘无故帮助我们，”Steve犹豫地张开口，“事先声明，我可不相信你和Bucky之间有什么情谊在，他把你当朋友，可我不觉得你也会把他当朋友。”

豆丁邪神摊开双手，“我不是慈善家，当然不会白白帮助你们，这是个交易。”

Loki扬起眉毛，甩动着小肉手指了指在地上躺尸的两个家伙，“我帮你们救他俩，帮你们击败Zemo，然后你们把权杖给我，放我离开，等价交换，就这么简单。”

“这不可能。”Steve毫不犹豫地说。

“别做梦了矮子，我们不可能放你走！”Clint急切地大喊。

“你有的选吗？大兵？”Loki面不改色，“冬兵已经出现梦境侵蚀本体的情况了，如果再不唤醒他，他可就真的醒不过来了。”

“至于钢铁矮子，他才是真的矮，”Loki不满地瞟了Clint一眼，“他还算有点儿小聪明，也许能多坚持一会儿，可那也只是时间问题……一个没有遗憾的梦境是最美味的毒药，他迟早会沉溺其中的。”

“弟弟，你真的只是为了权杖才回来的？”一直沉默的Thor突然开口了，他看着小豆丁，天蓝色的眼睛里全是落寞。

“不然呢？”Loki恶狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼，鉴于他现在只有一米高，为了完成这个动作他几乎把下巴都扬上了天。

哦，如果不是现场气氛过于凝重，这情景可真够可爱的。Clint想，然后他就打了一个寒战，他怎么能产生这种邪恶的想法！

5

“权杖可以给你，但你必须确保不用它做坏事，并且，你不能一个人离开，至少要让Thor跟着你。”沉默了半晌，Steve终于开口了，可他的话只迎来了邪神的讥讽。

“不做坏事？你在教育小孩儿吗？”Loki笑得眼泪都快出来了。

“我必须确保你不会伤害无辜的人，”Steve坚定地说，“最起码在地球上。”

“在阿斯加德和九界其他地方也一样，我会看着你的，弟弟。”Thor也拍着胸脯说道。

“有时候我怀疑你们俩才是兄弟，”看着两个金发大胸的家伙，豆丁邪神无奈地叹了口气，“行吧，我答应你，反正我要那根权杖也只是为了研究，我想知道我会来到这个时间线是不是和无限宝石有关。”

“至于让Thor跟着我，”Loki“啧”了一声，“你以为你不说他就不会跟着我了吗？”

说完，邪神顿了一下，突然笑了起来。

“那么，我可以把现在的情况理解成是交易达成了？”

Steve点了点头，有些抱歉地看向自己的同伴们，“抱歉大家，我擅自做了决定……”

Natasha耸了耸肩，“反正也不是第一次了。”

“如果Loki骗我们，我就叫浩克来收拾他！”班纳的话让豆丁邪神打了一个寒战。

“我还是不相信他，”Clint对Steve说，“所以我也要进去，进入他们的梦境，时刻盯着这个小混蛋。”

Thor点了点头，他若有所思地看着Loki，“放心吧，Clint吾友，我觉得我弟弟这次没有说谎。”

6

最终，在严谨而又迅速的讨论后，基地中的人们被分成了两组。

Natasha和班纳博士是现实组，他们负责留在原地，观察Tony和Bucky的身体情况，并时刻等待着黑豹抓捕Zemo归来或是支援黑豹。

Loki、Thor，Steve和Clint是梦境组，负责进入二人的梦境，协助他们回到现实。

“话说，我们要怎么进入他们的梦中？”Clint的问题也是其他人的问题，大家都不约而同地低下头，看向Loki。

“很简单，只要睡着就好了，然后我会引导你们进入他们的梦，”不知何时，豆丁邪神的表情变得严肃起来，“听着，进入梦境后，心灵宝石也会蛊惑你们，尝试拖你们坠入自己的完美之梦，但由于你们本身并不是被权杖拉进来的，这种拖拽的力并不算强，只要是心智坚定的人就能抵御，不要被古怪的声音所迷惑。”

众人点了点头，然后Steve举起手，“那么，我们现在要开始睡觉吗？睡不着怎么办？”

古怪的笑容爬上了豆丁邪神稚嫩的小脸，他举起一只手，轻轻打了一个响指，“不用担心，我可是魔法师，自然是会催眠魔法的。”

话音刚落，三个巨大的锤子凭空出现在Thor、Steve和Clint头顶上方，然后重重地砸了下去，活生生把他们三个敲晕了。

“只不过是物理催眠罢了。”

Loki朝目瞪口呆的现实组摆了摆手，不知从哪里掏出了一个枕头，然后他盖上小小的毛毯，满足地闭上眼睛。

“那么，做个好梦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️快乐豆丁基终于回归了！我写得很快乐，虽然好多对话应该蛮啰嗦的，但希望大家喜欢。
> 
> 2⃣️也许大家猜出来了，Loki要翻车了。我还蛮想写Loki的完美梦境世界的。
> 
> 3⃣️有些人嘴上说着游戏无聊，实际上把消消乐打到了1500关🐶。
> 
> 4⃣️欢迎评论留言呀！


	27. 关于做梦的一些技术性问题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 邪神在线翻车。

1

“唤醒入梦者的关键点有三个，”豆丁邪神一本正经地竖起三根手指，“第一，打通梦世界与现实的墙，这很简单，只要外来者，也就是我们进入他们的梦，墙就已经被打通了。

“第二，入梦者必须知道自己在梦中，周围的一切都是假的。

“第三，也是最重要的一点，入梦者必须要有强烈的想要苏醒的意愿。”

“想要苏醒的意愿？”Steve疑惑地眨了眨眼。

Loki神秘地笑了，那笑容在一个孩子脸上显得有些违和，透着一股高深莫测的气息。

“对，毕竟现实永远都是残酷的，即使知道一切是假的，那也是个美好的梦，又有多少人能经受住美梦的诱惑呢？”

2

沉眠的咒语像一条古老的河流，在九头蛇基地内蜿蜒流淌。

四人的呼吸沉稳而平静，在豆丁的呢喃声中，魔法包裹住了他们的意识，然后向下拉扯，隐没于梦境的迷雾中。

那是一团软绵绵、白蒙蒙的梦境之雾。

然后一阵冷风吹过，雾贴着四壁扩散开来，眼前出现了一条走廊。白雾笼罩下的天花板和墙壁若隐若现，让这走廊显得有些虚幻。

“好吧，我还以为能看见更酷炫的场景呢。”Clint拨开白雾走了出来。

“什么？”

第二个声音来自Steve，他瞪着双蓝眼睛，好奇地打量周围的环境，他发现两侧墙壁上歪歪扭扭地排列着一些五颜六色的斑块。

“比如山一样高的红色毒蘑菇、从云中垂落的咖啡瀑布、哪怕让我们飞起来也行啊，梦嘛，不是应该更有想象力一点儿吗？”

“哦，我小时候做过那样的梦，”Thor穿过雾气，“我经常梦见自己在飞，那时我还没获得妙尔尼尔，每次飞都是蛙泳的姿势，划一下手臂动一点点，可把我急死了。”

“阿斯加德也有青蛙？”

“对，紫色的，和地球的狗差不多大，可以用舌头捕捉鸡，猎人们喜欢养，用来狩猎。”

“哦，那我可得防着它们点儿。”

“我想你们得看看这个。”Steve突然说道，他一脸严肃地盯着走廊墙壁上的斑块——走近了他才发现那根本不是斑，而是一扇古怪的门。

“是我眼花了还是这扇门正在动？”Clint眨了眨眼，惊叹道。

那扇门是暗红色的，在白雾中闪着淡淡的光，其下有金色的液体在流动，仿佛刚刚浇铸而成，还未冷却一般。

“上面闪动的是字母吗？”

Thor仔细打量着流动的液体，念出了声：“A、n、t、h、o、n、y……”

Steve皱起眉头，“Anthony Edward Stark？这是Tony的全名！”

三人好像突然都想到了什么，不约而同地望向走廊深处，茫茫白雾遮挡住了视线，但隐约能看到不远处的墙壁上还有其他颜色的门扉。

“哦，这些门大概就是我们此行的目标了？”Thor恍然道，身为阿萨神族，他是有见识的，古怪的门和山洞往往是一场冒险的开始。放在游戏里，那就是一个副本的入口。

“那得问小鬼头……”Clint随口应道，然后他突然瞪大了眼睛，猛地朝身后望去。

“该死，小鬼头呢！”

没有人回答他，他们身后除了白雾什么也没有。

3

Loki讨厌做梦。

在现实中，他可以将一切隐藏在微笑之下，伪装是诡计之神的特长，只要他愿意，没人能窥见他的脆弱。

但梦不同，它们是潜意识的表现，往往不受控制。

在梦里，那些他讨厌的、恐惧的，逃避面对的一切总是不合时宜地涌出来，翻滚，沸腾——然后填满他的大脑，强迫他开始回忆。

比如坠落。

溢彩的流光在他头顶上方汇聚成一条断裂的桥，脚下是无边无际的星海。时空漩涡缓缓旋转，拉扯、吸纳着周围的一切，就像地狱之门正在向他招手。

Loki悬在虚空，一只手握着冈尼尔的尾端。Thor那头可笑的金色长发像水草一般在他视线上方飘荡，可他丝毫没有看它们一眼，而是笔直地望向彩虹桥上的另一个人——Odin。

“我可以摧毁约顿海姆！”仿佛是为了证明什么似的，熟悉的话语从他喉咙口冒了出来。

“我可以做到的，父亲！为了你！为了阿斯加德！”

年轻的王子渴求着、呼喊着，仿佛一个讨要糖果的孩童，正在向父亲邀功。

**哦，又来了，Loki想。**

**他不禁开始嘲笑自己，这是第几次重复这段梦魇了？**

**他十分清楚接下来会发生什么——他记得每一个细节，包括众神之父开口前那微微颤动的胡须。**

**一息的沉默后，只需一息，Odin就会带着失望的表情说出那句话——“No，Loki”。**

**就是这两个简简单单的词，冷漠地……将他推入了深渊。**

**Loki屏住呼吸，然后Odin开口了。**

“我相信你，Loki，我相信你可以做到任何事，但事情不该是这样发展的。”

**瞧，果然如……什么？**

Loki眨了眨眼。

“是我一直以来的傲慢误导了你，让你以为毁灭才是缔造和平的唯一方法，这是不对的。”

Odin的眼角泛起悲伤的涟漪，“我一直在逃避告诉你真相，我任由对约顿人的偏见在王国里蔓延……我以为这是在保护你，却忽视了一点点累积起来的伤害。”

泪光在众神之父的眼中流转，这几乎惊呆了Loki。

**不，Odin才不会哭，他更不会道歉。**

“对不起，孩子，我应该早点儿告诉你的，约顿人不是怪物，你不是怪物。无论你是冰霜巨人还是阿萨人，你永远都是我的孩子，我爱你，我为你骄傲。”

Odin的声音如此诚挚，以至于Loki几乎都要相信他了……但只是几乎。

“见鬼！”在摇摇欲坠的冈尼尔之下，年轻的王子暗骂道，“这怎么可能？心智健全的生灵才不会被拖入宝石的梦境！我可是神！”

然后他恍然想起了一个事实。

一个五岁的豆丁，算得上是……心智健全的生灵吗？

4

那是一双成年人的手，手指白净而修长，被涂成黑色的指甲修剪得十分整齐，上面还有淡淡的红茶的味道。

Loki知道那味道来自于房间里的熏香，是他命令女仆更换的。他喜欢茶香，茶香清幽而宁静，在这种气味中很适合思考。

Loki嗅了一下自己的指尖，一种不真实感突兀地卡在他的胸口。

也许因为他知道，这气味属于阿斯加德优雅高贵的小王子，而不是落魄的、在泰坦人手下苟延残喘的霜巨人。

床单很滑，被子很暖，窗口有阳光洒进来，Loki的身体陷在柔软的床铺里，明明如此安逸，可他全身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着——不，这不是真的。

“该死。”Loki将手甩在了被子上。

他的嗓音清脆高亢，那是尚且年轻的成年人该有的嗓音，不像孩童那般软糯尖细。天知道他为了恢复这个声音费了多大的劲，可不该是在梦中。

“弟弟，你醒了？”一个熟悉的声音从他耳边响起。

Thor坐在床头，疲惫而忧虑。从彩虹桥归来后，他就一刻不停地守在这里，甚至没来得及去换件衣服，他的额头上还挂着浅浅的刀伤。

“出去。”邪神嫌恶地说，他连眼皮都懒得抬起来。

完美梦境中的生命是假的，但又不是那么假。他们是心灵宝石以入梦者的记忆为蓝本，构建出的潜意识中的理想化形象。Loki现在可没有工夫搭理一个幻象。

但幻象本身显然并不这样认为。

“弟弟，我很担心你。”

呵，幻象版Thor也这么道貌岸然吗？

“我说出去。”Loki又重复了一次，这一次他抬起手，笔直地指向了房门的方向。

但Thor不为所动。

“刚才，在彩虹桥上的时候，你……”Thor深吸一口气，似乎在努力斟酌用词，“你为什么要松开手？”

哦，他的确松开手了，Loki想。

但那只是个手滑的意外。

他太震惊了，震惊于Odin意料之外的台词，震惊于他的低级失误——他怎么能忘记自己变成了小孩子这回事？他是已经习惯了那具一米高的身体了吗？

“你在这儿烦我就是为了问这个？那只是个意……”

“你想自杀吗？弟弟？”Thor大声说，他死死地盯着Loki，泪水沾湿了蓝眼睛，他的胸口因快速呼吸而猛烈地颤抖着。

“什么？不！”

否认脱口而出，可Loki的肩膀却僵住了。

在彩虹桥松开手的时候——现实中那次，他真的没有自杀的想法吗？

对，他是为了报复，他只是心灰意冷了，可他当真不知道……坠落之后等待他的可能是死亡吗？

Thor的声音越来越高，他几乎是扑了过来，一把抓住了Loki的肩膀。

“弟弟，我以为我要失去你了！你吓到我了！如果不是我抓住了你，如果不是父亲及时召来了妙尔尼尔，你可能真的会死，你可能再也回不来了你知道吗？”

“我当然知道！”Loki说，他猛地转过身，冷冷地看了梦境世界的Thor一眼。

“反倒是你，你知道吗？你知道宇宙的缝隙间有多黑吗？你知道被时空乱流撕裂身体有多痛吗？你知道在无尽的星海中飘荡有多孤独吗？自诞生起，你就是众人的焦点，你知道被嘲笑、被背叛、被否定，被冷得刺骨的长针穿透大脑是怎样一种感受吗？”

说着说着，Loki竟笑了起来，眼泪不由自主地往外涌，他看向不知所措的Thor，轻轻地摇了摇头。

“不，你不知道。”

区区一个幻象，抓住了他又怎样？

那不是衬得现实中的他更凄凉了吗？

Loki只觉得手腕烫得可怕。他记得刚刚发生的事，他只是不愿意去想。当他因手滑而又一次从彩虹桥坠落的时候，梦境世界的Thor松开了手，一起跳了下来。

紧紧地抱住了他。

不仅如此，当他们即将卷入时空乱流的时候，Odin甩着妙尔尼尔飞了过来，冒着生命危险，他抓住了他们。

他抓住了他。

不。

Loki摇了摇头，这些都是假的。

他们从未抓住过他。

Loki缩成一团，把头埋在被子里，放肆地哭泣起来。泪水沾湿了床单，将他的头发也弄得湿漉漉的。然后他听见梦境Thor担忧的询问声。

“弟弟？你究竟在说什么？”

“出去！给我滚出去！”他歇斯底里地叫喊着。

心灵宝石构建的梦境不应该是个美梦吗？为什么……他的心反而这么疼？”

他想要醒来，他迫切地想要醒来。

苏醒的欲望如此强烈，以至于他十分确定，只要有一个人能进入他的梦境，打通现实与梦世界的墙，他就能离开这里了。

对，这很简单，只要等就好了。

他只需要等待，等待现实Thor和Steve他们来救他。可是……他们真的会来救他吗？

一个恐怖的念头突然浮现在Loki脑海中。对于Thor来说，这不正是抛下他离经叛道的弟弟的最好时机吗？


	28. 不期而至的雨和红宝石

1

用崩溃来形容Loki那天的状态有些过于轻描淡写了，事实上，为了将梦境Thor赶出去，他几乎变成了一只xs码的哥斯拉。

他把花瓶砸在墙上，用火球炸碎了衣柜，一连串的冰锥和闪电不受控制地飞向四面八方，把那些他曾珍惜的书籍和Thor的金色长发一同烧得冒烟。

最后，伴着梦境Thor的惊叫，摇摇欲坠的墙壁终于不堪重负，在又一次的爆炸声中轰然倒塌——整座寝宫变成了半露天的废墟。

在碎砖与瓦砾的对面，正在花园里除草的园丁吓得丢掉了手中的剪刀。

狂怒之后是麻木。

在玩命榨干了体内的每一丝魔力后，Loki就像个断了线的木偶一般，突然失去了所有动力，重重地砸进柔软的被子里。

他再一次开始哭泣。与视线一同模糊的还有意识。

在那之后，Thor来了又走，走了又来，每一次都固执地坐在他床边的那把椅子上。

Frigga亲自上阵修复了倒塌的墙壁，一本本烧焦的书籍在魔法的呵护中恢复原状。

除了Loki心中的伤痕，所有伤痕都被修复了，那些崩溃和歇斯底里的发泄似乎从未发生过。Frigga甚至抚摸着他的头发，低声唱起了童谣，那歌声如此令人怀念，他以为他早就忘记了。

Odin面色凝重地走了进来，认真地看着他，对他说了很多话，很多很多话……有悔恨、有歉意，但更多的竟然是肯定。

可Loki一句话也没有听进去，他好像突然变成了一具失去灵魂的空壳，只是躺着，就那么静静地躺着，任由双眼被溢出的泪水泡得肿胀酸痛。

任由他们走进他的房间、喂他吃饭、给他换衣，像照顾一个柔弱的孩童一样照顾他。

任由……那些梦境中的“家人”抓住他的手、亲吻他的额头、轻轻地对他说——他们爱他。

“从我捡起你的那一刻起，你就是我的孩子了，这是唯一不变的事实。”

“亲爱的，我们永远爱你。”

“弟弟……”

**不，这些都是假的。**

**他们根本就不爱他！**

2

他身边有三个呼吸声。Loki想，也许这就是他不愿睁开眼睛的原因。

天还没亮，窗外的云层灰蒙蒙的。他眨了眨肿胀的双眼，借着清淡的月光，看见自己胸口上压着一粗一细两条手臂。

粗的那条是Thor的，他在他左手边沉沉地睡着，他原本无比爱惜的金发尾端被烧焦了，脸上的擦伤似乎也刚刚愈合。

细的那条来自Frigga，她的脸颊紧贴着小儿子的肩膀，呼出的气体又热又痒，她温暖的指尖搭在他手腕上。

在床的正对面——Loki抬眼就能看见的地方，Odin缩在沙发的阴影里。他把腿搭在矮桌上，身上盖着一条毯子，睡着的时候丝毫没有众神之父的威严，反倒更像是个来探病的普通老者。

多古怪的梦啊。

Loki想，在现在这个时间点，他几乎杀了Thor，险些灭绝一个种族，而这些所谓的“家人”非但没有把他关起来，反而聚集在这里，陪伴他，安慰他……

这个操蛋的宝石是在侮辱他吗？

Loki感到无比烦躁，他悄无声息地施展了静音术，轻轻挪开母亲和哥哥的手臂，在没有惊动任何人的情况下走下了床。

他推开房门，光着脚溜出房间，顺着长长的走廊一路来到金宫的外墙下。

不远处，侍卫们正在门口巡逻，提着明亮的魔法灯——可这难不倒一个法师，Loki伸出手指，用了一个小小的障眼法，便从侍卫眼皮底下大摇大摆地走了出去。

3

Loki不知道自己为什么要出门，也许他只是不想躺在三个呼吸声中间，不想去思考他们是不是真的有那么一丁点儿在乎他，不想思考……如果他们真的抓住他了，如果他没有掉下彩虹桥，事情会不会像现在这样发展？

尽管Loki真的很想知道问题的答案，可他并不想保有希望，虚假的希望最终只会带来绝望。

如果拒绝一切，逃离一切，那么永远都不会受到伤害了。

逃避是最简单的方法，可是在梦中他又能逃到哪里去呢？

距离天亮还有几个小时，黎明前的街道上静悄悄的，路边的草坪上还有露水。

Loki漫无目的地穿过一个又一个巷子，眼前的景色逐渐变得陌生，可他依然没有停下脚步，只是继续走着，不断地走着，直到细碎的水滴落在他的鼻尖上。

下雨了。

Loki盯着湿漉漉的指尖，梦境中也会下雨吗？还是说这是心灵宝石故意搞出来营造气氛的？悲伤凄凉的剧情一定要配上漫天大雨吗？

随着雨滴淅淅沥沥地落下来，气温骤然降低。霜巨人并不怕冷，可Loki讨厌被淋湿的感觉，也许他可以用魔法遮挡，可不知为何，他并不想这么做。

他找了一个有屋檐的房子，背靠着墙壁坐了下来，目光漫无目的地落在对面的石墙上。

Loki不知道时间过去了多久，他忙着观察石板路上缓缓堆积而出的水坑呢，雨滴落在水坑上，撞出一圈又一圈涟漪……直到远处响起的吆喝声提醒他早晨来了。

天依然灰蒙蒙的，雨天就是这样，日与夜的界限变得不再明显，他只能依靠声音辨别一切。

有人从巷子外跑过，铁匠抡起臂膀打铁的声音也遥遥而至，小贩们走出家门，一边唠着家常一边支起摊位。

Loki突然发觉这梦境真实得可怕。

对于阿萨人来说，一场不期而至的雨并不会影响他们的生活，最多只能成为“滴滴答答”的背景音。他们是豪迈的生灵，即使日常生活也喜欢勇往直前，从不瞻前顾后畏首畏尾。

他们是勇敢的，是洒脱的。

可Loki不同。他永远在计划，永远在小心翼翼，仿佛行走在钢丝之上，终于有一天，他没站稳，掉下去了。

4

雨水滋润大地，在Loki的凝视中，石板间的缝隙逐渐变成蜿蜒的小河。

小河表面荡着涟漪，不知过了多久，又开始微微战栗。一阵急促的鼓点由远及近，马蹄铁撞击在石板路上，激起氤氲的雾气，一辆马车突兀地停在了巷子口。

“大哥哥，你没事吧？”一个清脆的声音响了起来。

起初Loki没有意识到那是在跟他说话，他专注地盯着石板间的小河，直到一双深棕色的牛皮绑带靴出现在他视野中。邪神缓缓抬起头，看见一张稚嫩的脸。

那是一个红发女孩儿，大约十岁的样子，高挺的鼻梁上方是一双亮晶晶的绿眼睛，此刻，那双眼睛正直直地盯着他。

“你受伤了吗？”

女孩儿关切的声音令Loki一愣。他低下头，这才注意到自己只穿了一件单薄的睡衣，雨水打湿了他的衣服，勾勒出瘦削的身体——在阿萨人眼中，小王子这样的体型从来都算不上强壮，他甚至没有穿鞋——霜巨人坚固的皮肤让他完全忽视了路边的碎石。

Loki从地面的水坑里看到了一个有些陌生的家伙：他的头发乱糟糟的，脸颊上还残留着几道血痕——那是不久前疯狂使用魔法时留下的，尽管Frigga试图治愈它们，但被他固执地躲开了。由于连续哭了好久，他狡黠的绿眼睛也肿得可怕……此刻的他，看起来就像个刚被强盗劫走全身家当、被迫流落街头的可怜之人吧？

哦，他怎么变成这样了？

“大哥哥？”女孩儿的声音又响了起来。

“我没事，”Loki回答，然后迅速低下头，“谢谢你的关心，但不要管我。”

他只是想就这么安静地坐上一会儿。

闻言，女孩儿顿了一下，但很快她就蹲了下来，把小小的脑袋放在了自己的膝盖上——这样她就又能直视Loki的眼睛了。

“可是你看起来很不好。”

“那可能是你眼睛的问题，”Loki刻薄地说，“我很好，把你那多余的同情心收拾一下，然后转身回到你的马车上，你没正事儿可做吗？小鬼。”

女孩儿突然有些骄傲地挺起了胸膛，“我要跟艾玛去接亚修！”

“也可能不是亚修，”女孩儿羞涩地说，“如果是女孩子的话，我打算叫她佩奇……”

听起来像是一只粉色的猪的名字，Loki想，等等，这关他什么事儿？

“那快去接你的佩奇吧，别烦我。”

“可是大哥哥你看起来需要帮助。”

“我没事，我说过了。”

即使他真的需要帮助，一个梦境中的幻象又能帮上什么忙呢？

假的，他们和他都是假货……毫无用处。

女孩儿甜甜一笑，然后一本正经地摇了摇头。

“大哥哥，你在说谎。”

Loki感觉“嗡”的一声，大脑里一片空白。在那短短零点几秒的时间里，他只能感受到冰在皮肤下生长的感觉。

变化是一瞬间的事儿，寒气以他为中心，沿着石板路一路向外，让雨滴化作冰霜，冻结沿途的水洼。

女孩儿惊讶地“咦”了一声。

紧接着，Loki站了起来，裸露在外的皮肤是刺眼的蓝色，其上弥漫着苍白的寒气。他的脸上布满了奇特的纹路，一双眼睛红得仿佛在滴血，他恶狠狠地瞪着面前的女孩儿，“我说过了，离我远点儿，别烦我。”

有那么一瞬间，Loki怀疑自己疯了。

等等，你是阿斯加德的王子啊，你的责任是保护你的子民，你在干什么？你居然开始吓唬小孩儿了？

可同时也有另一个声音在说：干得漂亮，你可是个约顿人，霜巨人作恶时才不会管自己的目标有没有成年。

Loki注意到女孩儿的嘴巴正在缓缓张开。

对，他想。尖叫吧，怒骂吧！喊出来吧！像每一个受过训练的阿斯加德勇士一样，大骂那些可恨的、卑劣的霜巨人！那些丑陋的、恶心的……怪物！

然后像受惊的兔子一样逃离吧！不断地逃，不断地逃，逃得远远的！这样他……他就又可以一个人了……

“哇！”女孩儿捂住嘴巴，倒吸了一口凉气。Loki的肩膀也僵了一下。

“这太漂亮了，大哥哥，你是怎么做到的？你的眼睛就像红宝石一般！”

……

什么？

5

“你脸上的纹路也好漂亮！你怎么能是蓝色的呢？这简直太酷了！”女孩儿雀跃的声音钻进了他耳朵里。

Loki瞪着女孩儿，喉咙像是被什么东西塞住了一般。

“你……在说什么？”

女孩儿显然没有听见他的声音，依然自顾自地兴奋着，“我能离近点儿看你的眼睛吗？我第一次见到这么漂亮的眼睛，哇，它们真的是红色的！”

这个梦绝对是疯了。

Loki咬紧牙关，“你不害怕我吗？或是憎恶我？你没看出来？我是冰霜巨人啊！”

“冰爽巨人？”女孩儿露出疑惑的表情，“这是你的绰号吗？你是挺冰爽的，但看起来一点儿也不像个巨人啊……”

她不知道冰霜巨人是什么。

Loki突然意识到了这一点，紧接着，一连串的想法在他脑海里涌现。

等等……？

不知道狐狸的孩子不会认为狐狸是狡诈的，不知道鼻涕虫的孩子不会认为鼻涕虫是恶心的。因为他们心中对这些生物还没有定义。

狡诈的狐狸、恶心的鼻涕虫……这些定义是自以为是的大人强行灌输给孩子的。因为他们如此认为，便理所当然地把这些叫“经验”，擅自传授给孩子。

就像冰霜巨人只是怪物？

Loki感觉自己的眼角湿润了，对于从未知道霜巨人为何物的孩子，他只是个蓝色皮肤，眼睛像红宝石一般美丽的大哥哥吗？


	29. 真与假，梦境与现实

1

没人会否认Tony Stark有一个堪称完美的人生模版。

他有这个世界上最聪明的脑子，14岁时就考入了麻省理工学院，他的发明数不胜数，他的论文发也发不完；他有十辈子也花不完的钱，生来便是斯塔克工业和亿万财产的继承人，只要他愿意，他可以像史高治一样在金币中游泳；他长相帅气，家庭美满，父母健在且身体健康；他的妻子貌美如花，把公司打理得井井有条……

“你简直是这个世界上最幸福的人！”每当有人这么说，Tony只是笑笑，他从不否认自己的人生有多么完美，拜托，他本来就是完美的代名词！

但偶尔，只是偶尔，透过Stark大厦那擦得透亮的玻璃窗仰望天空时，Tony会想起16岁的那个早晨……他从睡梦中醒来，以为自己曾生活在一场噩梦中。

“你知道吗，那之后的整整一年，我都在寻找逃离这个世界的方法。我以为这里才是幻觉，我以为我是个穿着金属战甲的超级英雄，我以为我的父母死了、被我朋友的挚友杀死了……”

Tony说，漂亮的小胡子微微上扬，“最搞笑的是，当时我以为我已经45岁了！我现在也不过才45岁啊。”

“Tony，你绝对是疯了。”小辣椒躺在床上，眉头紧锁，她用一种无奈的表情看着Tony。

“是啊，是啊，我妈妈当时也这样说，她说我只是睡糊涂了，把梦境当成了记忆。但那真不怪我，那梦太逼真了，在那场梦里，我甚至不得不与你分离……”

“啊！Tony，你非要在这个时候跟我说这些吗？”

小辣椒看上去好像更生气了，她用力瞪了Tony一眼，汗水从她两颊滑下，滴落在纯白的床单上。

“Stark夫人，已经10指了，马上就要开始生产了，”医生从床尾抬起头，有些责怪地看了Tony一眼，“Stark先生，让您进来是陪伴产妇的，如果您无法控制自己的嘴巴，请到外面去等。”

2

Tony太紧张了。

身为全世界最聪明、最自信以至于有点儿自负的几个人之一，Tony Stark承认自己太紧张了。

他能制造出最强大的武器，最具智能的机器人……在这个渺小又庞大的地球上，他几乎无所不能。可此时此刻，他最爱的女人躺在产床上，即将诞下一个生命，而他却什么忙也帮不上。

Tony站在产房外，心脏砰砰直跳，时而来回乱走，时而呆立在玻璃窗前……最后，他一屁股坐在了走廊的长椅上，双手交叉立在膝盖上，指缝间全是汗。

“杰克？不行，太常见了。

“安迪？不行，万一是女孩子呢？

“要不……摩根怎么样？”

Tony喃喃自语，“无论女孩儿还是男孩儿都可以使用，还能让人联想到传奇大海盗亨利·摩根呢！”

Tony雀跃地说，觉得这个名字简直棒极了，“摩根·斯塔克？听起来真不错，我和Pepper的孩子就叫摩根·斯塔克！”

“Tony？”

一个声音打断了Tony的自言自语，他赶忙调整了一下坐姿，望向走廊尽头，他发现那里站着三个人。

“Steve叔叔？您怎么来了？”

站在最前面的无疑是美国队长Steve Rogers，身为霍华德的好友，他是Stark家的常客，可奇怪的是，他看上去出奇的年轻。不愧是打了血清的超级战士啊！

“您来看小宝宝吗？父亲跟您说了？哈哈，Pepper还在里面，宫缩开始九小时了，估计快生了……说起来，Bucky叔叔呢？”

Tony问，一边留心打量着另外两个人：其中一个是个留着金色长发的肌肉男，穿衣风格十分独特，看上去像是从莎士比亚戏剧中走出来的一样；而另一个黑发的，是个全副武装的……弓箭手？

等等，这两个人……他认识吗？

听到“Bucky”这个名字时，Steve的眼睛明显亮了一下，但很快又暗了下去，他有些犹豫地张开口，“Tony，我……我是Steve。”

Tony笑了，“您开什么玩笑，Steve叔叔，我当然认识您，另外两位是？”

黑发的男人明显瞪大了眼睛，他指着Tony，难以置信地张开口，“他不认识我们了？”

金色长发的男人也皱起眉头，“Stark吾友，我是Thor，来自阿斯加德的勇士雷神Thor，这位是鹰眼Clint Barton，你不记得我们了吗？”

Steve好像突然下定了决心，“听着，Tony，我知道接下来的话对你来说可能有些不可思议，但请相信我，你现在在梦中，周围的一切都是假……”

Tony眯起眼睛，恍惚间，以为自己又回到了29年前、16岁的那个早晨。那时，他以为自己是个名为钢铁侠的超级英雄，是一位复仇……

“Tony！”

伴着高跟鞋撞击地板的声音，一声激动的叫喊打断了Tony的思考。浓郁的香水味钻进他的鼻腔，他大笑着张开手，将来人拥入怀中。

“妈妈！”

来人正是玛丽亚和霍华德。

玛丽亚摸了摸儿子的头，脸上挂着温和的笑容。岁月的积淀让她的魅力更加醇厚，尽管眼角已有了皱纹，她浑身上下依然充斥着一种窖藏老酒般的迷人气质。

“Pepper怎么样了？”

玛丽亚开始询问时，霍华德才走入大家视野。昔日的斯塔克工业创始人此时已两鬓白霜，但他依然很有精神，眼神中透着一股子犀利的光。

父子见面并没有过多寒暄，只是互相点头致意了一番。然后，Tony突然想到了什么，“对了，Steve叔叔也来了……”

他回过头，身后的长廊里早已空无一人。

3

“Steve，我们为什么要躲起来？”在医院走廊的拐角后面，Clint一脸郁闷地说，“我们进入这扇‘门’不就是为了唤醒Tony吗？”

“对啊，”Thor也点点头，“赶紧告诉Tony真相，让他加入我们，然后是冬日之友……之后我们必须得找到我弟弟，只有他才能带我们离开梦境世界。”

Steve没有答话，只是站在墙角，有些悲伤地望着拐角那端的Stark一家。

“那是霍华德和玛丽亚，他们是Tony的父母，也是我的老朋友……”

“难怪长得和Tony有些像，”Thor说，“可这和我们告诉他真相矛盾吗？”

Clint恍然大悟，有些震惊地望向Steve，“当年冬兵……就是他们？”

Steve点了点头，“在现实中，他们三十年前就已经去世了。”

三人不约而同陷入沉默。

多亏Clint懂一些电脑技术，来之前他们就查清楚了——在这个梦境世界，Tony并没有成为超级英雄，他只是一个普通的亿万富翁，一个科技方面的天才，不久前还获得了诺贝尔奖。三年前，他和自己公司的CEO维吉尼亚·波茨结婚了，他们的婚礼盛大而隆重，整个婚礼过程在全世界直播，婚礼当天Stark工业的股价都涨停板了。

Loki早就说过了，这会是一个完美的梦，可Steve没想到竟会如此完美。

“我们该怎么告诉他呢？”Clint低声说。

是啊，他们该怎么告诉此时的Tony呢？告诉他他所经历的一切美好都只是个幻境，他必须醒来，去面对那个冰冷却真实的现实？

去面对父母早已死去，他不得不和好友刀剑相向的现实？

“天哪，那是你，Steve。”Thor张大嘴巴，又看见两个人出现在产房门口。

“还有冬兵，”Clint说，他的眉毛皱成一团，“你们为什么牵着手？天哪，你们戴着戒指！”

周围的空气好像突然被抽空了，声音越来越远，唯一变化的只是Steve逐渐模糊的双眼。Steve静静地看着走廊对面，看着那个明显要老一点儿的自己，牵着那个老一点儿的Bucky，微笑着和霍华德夫妇攀谈的场景。

即使是在和别人说话，他们的肩膀也靠在一起，十指紧扣。

他们看起来很幸福。

我们看起来很幸福。

**不，这都是假的。**

豆丁邪神稚嫩的声音在Steve脑海中回响：“请千万记住！不管梦境有多美好，那都是假的，不要沉溺其中，不然你将被梦境吞噬，再也醒不来了！”

4

细密的雨幕笼罩着阿斯加德的天空。

Loki依然缩在屋檐下，沉默地看着地上的水坑。与之前不同的是，他手中多了一把牛皮伞。

在他再三保证自己很安全、很健康之后，女孩儿终于同意离开了，但她坚持留下了那把伞。

“你会需要的，拥有红宝石眼睛的大哥哥。”她这样说，几乎令Loki呆立当场。

他恨这个梦，这个梦如此美好以至于令他恶心。梦越美好，越显得现实的不堪。但Loki心中有一小部分，仅仅只是一小部分不得不承认……他也许是得到了一点点救赎。

阿萨人对约顿人的憎恶只是偏见，不是吗？他们并不是天生的怪物，只是在阿萨人一代又一代的口耳相传中被“塑造”成了怪物。

这是真的吗？

他……并不是怪物？

Loki倚靠在墙壁上，看着雨幕逐渐变得稀疏，看着头顶的乌云散去，看着暖黄色的阳光从云层后探出头来。小小的水坑亮了起来，然后他叹了口气，该来的终究是来了。

一个浑身湿透了的阿萨人出现在巷子口，他手中的锤子还在滴水，他曾经漂亮的金色长发变得一缕一缕的，黏在他的额头上。他强壮的胸口急促地上下起伏，他气喘吁吁却又努力挤出了一个笑容。

“弟弟，我们回家吧。”

“当你被放逐中庭的时候，我差点儿杀了你，你不恨我吗？”Loki平静地问。

Thor脸上闪过一丝诧异，显然，他并没有想到Loki会问他这个问题。可最后，他只是摇了摇头。

“Loki，当毁灭者把我拍飞的时候，我真的以为我会死，于是，等我睁开双眼、恢复神力的那一刻，我非常生气，也有点儿疑惑，我不明白你为什么要杀我，但我不恨你。”

“为什么？”Loki转过头来，凝视Thor的眼睛，“就因为我是你弟弟？哦，Thor。”

Loki无奈地说，“如果是因为这个，那我再一次告诉你，我不是你弟弟，从来都不是，你只是什么都不知道！”

“我知道，”Thor静静地看着暴怒的Loki，“你睡着的时候我问过父亲和母亲了，一开始Frigga坚持应该由你来亲口告诉我，但我已经猜出来了，你……发狂时所说的那些话，太明显了。Loki，我知道你是收养的，但这无法改变什么，无法改变你是我的家人、你是我弟弟的事实。”

Loki笑了起来，他从墙边站了起来，面对Thor，笑得歇斯底里。

“你真的以为你知道？”

Loki问，感觉自己的嘴唇在颤抖。内心中有个声音告诉他不要这么做，可他只是咬紧牙关，发动了魔法。

他脚边的水坑开始结冰，变化的过程依然令他恶心，他讨厌手指变得冰冷的感觉，讨厌鼻子上结的霜，讨厌人们看见霜巨人时的表情，他曾经也做出过那种表情，那种……发自内心的恐惧和厌恶——那是看怪物的表情。

来吧，哥哥，我知道你做得到。他看向Thor，出乎意料的是——Thor脸上没有那种表情。

Thor在哭。

5

Thor凝视着他的脸，眼泪默默流了下来。

“哦，Loki！”最后Thor说，伸出一只手向他靠近，似乎想要抓住他。

“你疯了？你会受伤的！”Loki下意识地向后一躲。

可紧接着，Thor不顾一切地扑了上来，张开双手紧紧地抱住他，他几乎听见了自己骨骼的“嘎吱”声。

在寒气开始侵蚀Thor的皮肤之前，Loki就解除了魔法。也许他不该这么做，这是Thor自作自受，可他还是做了。

“放开我，Thor！你为什么要拥抱一个怪物？”他挣扎着，“拿起你的锤子，砸向我的头颅，这才是你该做的！”

“你不是怪物，Loki，你是我的弟弟。”

“别逗了，你知道这都是假的，无论我是你的弟弟，还是这周围的一切。”

“我们一起长大，Loki，我们一起生活了整整一千年，我们一同在阿斯加德的旷野上奔跑，我们一同闯入龙潭虎穴，狩猎巨龙和恶魔……”Thor大声说，泪水从他眼角滚落，他几乎睁不开眼睛，可仍在继续说。

“不管你是谁，是霜巨人还是阿斯加德人，抑或中庭人，是狐狸还是兔子……那都不重要，对我来说，你只是Loki。

“弟弟，在中庭时，你几乎杀了我，你问我为什么不恨你？我很生气，非常生气，你不该那样做的，所以告诉我原因，所以向我道歉，你必须向我道歉……但我不会恨你，永远不会，因为我爱你。”

这是假的，Loki想，这只是心灵宝石制造出的幻境，这只是个梦。理智在他耳边嘶吼，真正的Thor绝不会这么说！

可他还是哭了。

心灵宝石制造出的梦境是最完美的梦，在这里，所有失去都能复得，所有梦想都能成真，所有诺言都能实现，在这里，没有遗憾。

既然如此……沉溺在梦中又如何？既然已经知道自己在做梦了，那为何不享受梦境呢？

神的寿命是很长的，即使不吃不喝，他也能存活很长一段时间。

即使无人叫醒他……他也可以在梦境中继续活下去。

反正……真正的Thor也不会来救他。

雨停了，太阳拨开云层，将光明投向大地。在阳光下、最美好的梦境中，Thor向他伸出手，“弟弟，我们回家吧。”

Loki沉默了一会儿，抓住了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢欢迎留言！或者点个kudo呀～


End file.
